What I'd Always Wanted
by HikariFate
Summary: AU. In high school you can only be someone, if you're popular. Nanoha had that position covered, she had good friends, no lack of money... What would someone who apparently has everything, ever wish for? NanoFate of course, with Hayate playing an important role as well.
1. Metamorphosis

**A/N: **Hi again everyone, well I wasn't really planning on posting this story so soon, I wanted to wait until next week, but I just couldn't stand having there just sitting on my computer, so here it is, one of the three stories I'm working on. This one's originally by **Alba1 **and I decided to do it cause I think it's interesting and different, and well I just like it. I hope you guys too. Well with no further thing to say please go ahead and start reading!**  
**

** Disclaimer: **This story and any character used on it do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

_**What I'd Always Wanted**_

**~0~**

_Metamorphosis_

**~0~**

"Come on, girls, everyone get in the bus. C'mon, c'mon." The teacher's voice rose over the din of whispers. All the teenage girls chatted cheerfully, excited by the field trip to the museum. Any kind of change to the routine was welcomed, and ultimately spending the day in another city was way better than being trapped in their institute for girls which they found boring for the age. While the teachers organized everyone into two groups to get them in the two available buses, the girls rushed to join with their friends in order to not get separated by established groups.

"Which group do we join?" Asked a pretty girl with dark hair and friendly face. "I don't really care. You choose, Nanoha." Replied her companion, a green-eyed blonde addressing a third person…Nanoha Takamachi put a thoughtful face studying the two rows of girls that had been formed. "Mm, I don't know, as long as we're together, I don't really care." She replied smiling.

The three girls were friends since elementary school and had always been together. Suzuka and Arisa were from wealthy families, a pair of authentic princesses, and were inseparable despite (or thanks to) having opposite personalities. While Suzuka was calm and rational. Arisa was impulsive and energetic. Nanoha had joined their group later on. Coming from a more humble family, the youngest of three children, she was cheerful and hardworking. She usually wore her brown hair in a ponytail, since she liked running and playing sports without her hair getting in the way. Her blue eyes always had a friendly shine to them. The girl had a natural charm and a strong personality which dazzled most of the institute. One way or another she ended up joining Arisa and Suzuka, forming a strong friendship with them. With the rest of her classmates she got along well, but had never created a bond with any of them.

Despite all that, Nanoha didn't get along with everyone. Especially with two of her classmates.

"Look, there's the loners, luckily they seem to be getting on the other bus." She muttered at the sight of the two figures waiting for their turn on the line next to theirs. Their names, Hayate Yagami and Fate Testarossa.

Fate was one of the tallest students in their class, if not _the_ tallest. That day she wore her long blonde hair in a loose braid. Her ruby eyes, submissive and shy, rarely dare to cross with anyone else's. The girl waited beside a wheelchair being occupied by her best friend, Hayate.

Hayate was a petite girl who had the misfortune of being born with a weak body. Her short dark-brown hair was often adorned with colored pins. Her eyes were a pale blue. Her inner strength had nothing to do with her frail body; Hayate was vivacious and stubborn, not to mention that she had sharp tongue and a fast and clever brain often used whenever she felt cornered by a problem.

Nanoha watched as the driver carried the handicapped girl in his arms and started a laborious trip to the bus. Fate, meanwhile took the opportunity to place the chair in the trunk, careful not to hit the object more than needed. "Like a good servant." Nanoha murmured, feeling angry by the gesture, not knowing why. The blonde turned around after finishing her task and their eyes met for a moment. The brunette raised her eyebrows in surprise, but before she could decipher the meaning of the event, Fate turned to the door and entered the bus. "In search of her owner, of course. Just like a puppy." Nanoha grumble, angry again. She didn't understand why that pair made her so angry. She was usually friendly, but those two…

The teacher stood in front of Nanoha interrupting her thoughts. "Takamachi." She called getting her attention. Suzuka was already getting in the bus, but Arisa turned around curious to see what had happened. "Takamachi," repeated the teacher. "the groups are not even. You're okay with going on the other bus, right?"

Nanoha blinked, for a moment she felt a surge of annoyance, but finally agreed with a smile.

"Sorry, guys. I'll see you at the museum." She said heading towards the other bus.

The bus seats were separated in pairs, two on each side of the aisle. Wearily Nanoha found that all of them were taken. She look at the back, where the last row was formed by five seats, the one in the middle was the only one free. She hurried to get sited when the teacher behind her, urged her. She eyed the two girls on her left, she didn't know them very well, she had only seen them in class. She looked to her right and her eyes widened. "Great." She sarcastically muttered. Hayate and Fate were watching her just as surprised and with the same enthusiasm. Hayate had the place by the window and Fate besides her shielding her from the other classmates. Nanoha sat as left as possible, wanting to avoid any contact with the blonde, but when they started the trip, with the movements of the bus it was impossible not to touch.

"Fate-chan, look at that." Hayate pointed at something through the window. Fate leaned over her friend to see what she was talking about. They whispered something that Nanoha's sharp ear couldn't understand and laughed. The brunette looked at them annoyed by their secrecy, but said nothing, simply taking her mp3 player out of her backpack and trying to spend the rest of the trip merged in her music, imagining she wasn't sitting next to her worst enemies. The noise of voices in the vehicle gradually faded and only the sound of her favorite songs reached her ears. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. Quietly singing some of the songs, oblivious to everything else. Being like that made it easier to forget any problems.

* * *

"Nanoha-san, Nanoha-san," A voice called her in the distance. "Wake up, we're here." The voice whispered through the cacophony of a pop song. "Nanoha," The voice was now clearer and closer, soft and familiar. "Huh?" Nanoha mumble still half asleep. She opened her eyes to be suddenly completely awakened. The bus was stopped, her classmates were filling the aisle while noisily getting out. "What?" She muttered incoherently, and then realized she wasn't in her seat upright but leaning against someone's comforting shoulder. She quickly got up to her feet and turned to confirm her suspicions. She had fallen asleep over Fate Testarossa. But that wasn't the worst, to her surprise the blonde hadn't rejected her and she had held the brunette's weight for who knows how long; the disturbing part of it was that Nanoha had felt so comfortable that she didn't even notice she had fallen asleep. She had enjoyed her sleep so much that she still felt the wetness of some drool on the corner of her mouth. Alarmed, she quickly wiped her mouth with her hand and glared at her temporary pillow and her companion, with hostility. If none of them dared to comment, laugh or even just open their mouth in her direction, Nanoha was going to do something crazy. Fate was looking at her with a face of not having hurt a fly and Hayate had a neutral expression, but with a flash of laughter behind her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Nanoha.

Finally, the one further back broke the ice, avoiding a confrontation. "Nanoha-chan," Hayate called her in a voice so mellow it was hard not to notice the faked sympathy. "Your friends must be waiting for you, and we need some space to get out of our sears." She said with diplomacy. "Oh, I'm sorry." Answered the brunette with the same falsehood. She turned around and walked away clenching her teeth. She had wanted to answer with a more perceptive phrase, but after having slept on one of them, she decided not to risk being humiliated. Nanoha Takamachi was very proud, but not stupid, she had retreated from the battlefield in time.

Upon setting her feet on the ground she found that Arisa and Suzuka were already in line and swinging their hands in the air for her to go with them. And she did. While the teachers organized the visit and handed out tickets, she and her friends got distracted in a vain teenage conversation, which at that moment seemed very, very important. In a corner of her consciousness, however, Nanoha thought about what had happened on the bus. Why hadn't they used that moment to attack her? She would have, and couldn't understand why they didn't. It occurred to her that perhaps deep down Fate and Hayate were normal girls instead of the outrageous loners they appeared to be, but she didn't want to think that way, after all, if that was the case, what was the point of all that time of enmity against them? And to all this. When was it that they started that war between them? Did it start with their healthy rivalry to see who got the highest marks on exams during the first year? Or what was it? Nanoha couldn't remember. There was only the fact that she and Hayate (and consequently, Fate) were dead enemies.

She managed to get them out of her mind when with the ticket in hand and surrounded by good friends, she entered the museum and started to marvel at everything that was in it.

**~0~**

"I don't get why you didn't drop her on the ground." Hayate said to her friend as they waited their turn to enter the museum. Fate cleverly avoided her eyes and shrugged. Hayate watched her blonde friend and slowly, a knowing smile crept on her face. As Hayate's mischievous smile widened, the blush on Fate's cheeks became more and more noticeable. The blue-eyed girl chuckled and sighed, shaking her head. "Forget it, Fate-chan. That's just impossible." She advised her friend. "Besides, have you noticed how she treats us? I don't get what you see in her. Takamachi is nothing but a spoiled and superficial girl." She complained.

Fate looked down, starting an effort to defend Nanoha, but in the end staying quiet. Hayate smiled sadly. "You're too good for your own good, Fate." She said softly as an affectionate warning and took her hand in apology.

**~0~**

"And this gallery is dedicated to ancient civilizations still undocumented." Said the group guide. "And this room is the end of the tour, feel free to explore all the pieces and look at them carefully, since many of them are unique in the world. Do not touch anything. And ask any question you can think of." Smiled the man giving the group permission to scatter around the museum as they pleased.

"Let's go see the Egyptian mummies again." Arisa said enthusiastically. "I prefer the Greco-Roman sculptures." Suzuka said. Nanoha, however, wanted to wander a little more in that gallery, the one with the undocumented civilizations. She was about to voice her preference when she saw her friends walking away holding hands. "If we hurry we'll have time to see both." Arisa said taking the initiative. Between laughing and rushing neither realized that Nanoha wasn't following them. Despite their good friendship, sometimes the brunette felt excluded from the group. Suzuka and Arisa knew each other since childhood and shared more than what Nanoha could understand. The brunette sighed and decided to look at the relics by herself. There was a variety of things, from vases with strange runes, unusual and rare weapons, ripped garments, to jewels. Among the jewels there was a lone diamond that caught her attention.

"Jewel Seed." She read the sign next to the object.

Nanoha stared at the simplistic looking stone. It was of a bright blue, or rather dull, shaped like a diamond and with a smooth surface. "Pretty, isn't it?" Sounded a squeaky voice beside her. Nanoha jumped startled and turned instantly to find a man looking at her with an abnormal smile. The girl stepped back suspicious of the man. He, however, widened his golden looking eyes and let out a maniac chuckled. Nanoha was about to run out of there, but the man grabbed her arm. "It's pretty, isn't it?" He repeated waiting for an answer. Nanoha nodded and the man let go. Without knowing exactly what to do, she stood there in front of the stranger as he watched the jewel in amazement. Nanoha found it to be the perfect time to step back and get away from the crazy man. She watched her route of escape and eyed the man, making sure he still wasn't paying attention. However, from the corner of her eye she thought she saw the Jewel Seed glow.

That moment of froze astonishment was long enough for the man to turn on his heel and grab Nanoha's shoulders. "Did you see that!?" He yelled with excitement. "It reacted to you." He exclaimed.

The girl blinked numbly and the man looked around making sure no one was watching before bringing his face close to Nanoha and whispering. "The Jewel Seed grants wishes and you must have one for the Lost Logia to have come to live."

Nanoha said nothing, but the man patted her on the back. "Congratulations." He said and laughed. At that moment, the second group of students arrived at the gallery with their guide and as they entered the man let out an "Oh" and disappeared running, as if wanting to get away from them. Nanoha was stunned by the experience. She always had the luck to experience strange events.

**~0**~

"Bardiche." Fate said reading the sign beside the weapon. Then she looked back at the strange object , shaped between a spear and an ax, it was black with a golden leaf slightly tarnished by time, but even so, the weapon was very impressive. "Like it, uh?" Hayate smiled at her friend. Fate turned her head to face her and smiled back.

"We only have one more gallery left to end the tour. Then you can come back and stare at that junk as long as you want." The brunette slightly joked at the sudden fascination that the artifact had awakened in Fate.

Fate complained about Hayate's constant jokes against her, but deep down she didn't really care. She knew that when it was important. Hayate was always there for her and they could talk honestly and with no hesitation, they both defended and protected each other. The bond they had formed was more than just that of best friends, they were like family.

On their way, Hayate slowly turned pale and a slight trembling seized her hands. Fate, who was at her side with a slight smile, glanced at her and immediately noticed that her friend wasn't feeling well. "Hayate," she called worried, kneeling beside the chair. Hayate clenched her fists trying to fight back, she closed her eyes for a moment wanting to get rid of the slight dizziness that assaulted her. A cold sweat ran down her spine. But after a while, the discomfort started to ease. Hayate opened her eyes and found Fate's sorrowful face watching her carefully. A teacher at her side. Fate had called her during the small attack. "I'm fine," the brunette whispered.

"Are you sure, Hayate-chan?" The teacher wanted to make sure, after all she was responsible for the welfare of the students, and Hayate Yagami was a special case. Hayate nodded and the teacher looked at the group of onlookers that had gathered around the wheelchair of the girl. Somewhat unconvinced, the adult agreed. "Okay, let's continue with the visit. But if you start to feel bad again, let me know right away, okay?" She said, then turned to Fate. "I leave you in charge, if something happens immediately come to me." She gave the responsibility of 'watching' the girl to the blonde. Hayate mentally snorted. There was no need for that, Fate would look after her like a princess without being asked. "Sure," Fate said obediently. The teacher smiled and after taking a last look at Hayate's anemic face, she urged the rest of the class to follow the guide to the last gallery. Hayate breathed deeply trying to get back to normal, it had only been a small attack. Despite her age, Hayate was used to stronger attacks, she wouldn't let a little setback take over her visit to the museum. And more when it had taken her so much to convince Signum to let her go.

"Hayate." Called her friend who was still at her side while the rest of the group went ahead. "Are you really okay?" She whispered the question unsettled. Hayate smiled despite not being in the best condition to do it. Nobody knew how much she appreciated the friendship of that crimson-eyed girl. "It was nothing, really. I'm already feeling better." She confessed. Fate nodded and stood up, took off the back she was carrying to take out a bottle of water and offer it to Hayate. The girl took it thanking her and sipped a few times. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until the water touched her lips. She drank almost half of it and then returned it to its owner with a smile. Pleased to be of help and seeing a better color on her friend's face, Fate again placed the backpack over her shoulder and jogged lightly in the direction in which her classmates had gone. Hayate took control of her chair and followed her.

Like the previous group, the guide dismissed them after explaining that the last gallery was full of artifacts which origins' were still being studied or their authenticity was being verified. Hayate got excited explaining to Fate that she had been reading about this gallery and it interested her. Most of the group had spread throughout the museum and only a few classmates wandered through that room. Hayate glanced at Fate from the corner of her eye. The blonde never leaving her side, she was like a shadow. She knew Fate was dying to go see that strange scythe again but there was no way she would leave her alone after what happened in the previous room. With a sad smile Hayate called her friend. "Fate, really, I'm fine. If you want you can go see your Bardiche, again." She winked as if they were talking about her boyfriend. But Fate didn't laugh, she just squeezed her eyebrows and Hayate instantly recognized her expression. She was going to oppose. "Fate," she whispered desperately. She hated that type of overprotection in which her loved ones would sacrifice for her in that way. She didn't like being a burden. Fate knew it and when she heard that tone between sad and angry, she reacted. "Sorry, Hayate, I'm just worried about you." She apologized. The blued-eyes girl smiled. "I know and I deeply appreciate it. But you know I hate it when you do that." She complained. "Now do me a favor and go. Come on. Enjoy your new friend." She said with more joy, but the blonde still seemed to have doubts. "Come on! I promise I won't move from this room and if something happens I'll call your cell phone right away."

Not being totally convinced, Fate finally agreed. "I'll be back in a minute." She promised and turning around she ran away, action which earned her a scolding from one of the museum guides. Hayate watched her laughing whole heartily. Once alone, she directed her chair across the room to the relics. She already knew many of them from reading about them in that book. The one she wanted to see most was in a corner exposed in a velvet box. Hayate speeded up to get to it as soon as possible.

**~0~**

Despite the previous event, Nanoha stayed in the gallery of objects from lost civilizations. Standing in front of the Jewel Seed, watching the blue stone with an unusual interest. But as much as the girl concentrated on the relic, the jewel didn't glow again. Had it all been a trick of that lunatic?

The unmistakable sound of the motor of Hayate's chair alerted her of her presence. Nanoha saw the brunette coming toward her. Hayate looked at her, surprised at first, but then continuing with a determined expression. It seemed like she wouldn't be cowed by Nanoha's presence.

"Hi," the newcomer said dryly. Nanoha replied wearily, she wouldn't be rude. "Hi." The two turned their heads to the Jewel Seed. Ignoring each other. If they were uncomfortable with the presence of the other, they just had to go elsewhere, but the two were too proud and stubborn to give way to their enemy. Trying to pretend like Hayate wasn't there, Nanoha again looked at the artifact. When Hayate made a gesture of wanting to touch the stone, despite the rules of the museum, the jewel glowed again. The two girls opened their eyes wide. Nanoha then knew it hadn't been her imagination.

"Ah." Hayate quickly took the jewel in her fingers.

"Hey!" Nanoha warned, amazed by the boldness and insubordination of the other girl.

"Don't you dare, Nanoha, I've waited too long for this opportunity." The girl whispered with hostility, enclosing the stone in her fist. The brunette blinked amazed at the threat in Hayate's voice. Then she raised her hand towards the jewel, "Return that." She ordered.

"No." Hayate flatly refused raising her voice. Despite the small show, the people from the museum didn't notice them, only two people noticed it. Classmates. But it was known the enmity between the two girls and another argument wasn't something new, so they ignored the event.

Nanoha struggled with Hayate, taking her hand in hers in an attempt to recover the Jewel Seed. "No." Repeated Hayate, vehemently watching Nanoha wining by having more strength. "This jewel is my hope." Desperation seized over the smaller girl. "You can't understand." She continued abruptly pulling out. Nanoha lost her balance for a moment and glanced at her opponent clinging to the small stone as if her life depended on it. Hayate gave her a look of contempt that Nanoha returned with the same intensity.

"Someone like you can't possibly understand what this jewel can do." Hayate murmured and that enraged Nanoha, who mockingly replied. "What? Grant wishes?" An expression of surprise covered Hayate's face, wiping away her furrowed brow. Then she smiled bitterly at her rival. "A girl like you can't understand it. You have no wishes, because you have everything. A family with money, popularity, health…" "What do you know about me and my wishes." Nanoha interrupted with bright eyes rushing back to snatch the jewel. In their struggle, the Jewel Seed glowed again with more and more intensity. The two girls stopped instantly. "Ah." "What…?" was all they could stammer before the Jewel Seed exploded with a blinding light.

Nanoha felt a tug in her chest, a shiver, as if she was crossing a curtain of iced water. Then nothing. The temporary blankness before regaining the sense of touch and warmth. She felt strange. Frightened screams could be heard around her. Nanoha opened her eyes, just realizing they were closed. It was dark, but even in the shadows people could be seeing running towards the small light of the museum's emergency exit. She heard a gasp at her side and the thud of something hitting the floor violently. She turned but saw nothing.

There had been a blackout. Completely forgetting her quarrel with Hayate and what had happened with the Jewel Seed, over taken by the panic that reigned the environment, Nanoha decided to get out of there as well. She wondered if Arisa and Suzuka were okay. Had they noticed her absence? When attempting to walk toward the exit though, something happened. Her legs didn't respond, they collided against something and she found herself falling flat on the ground. "Ouch." She cried in pain. She felt extremely dazed and strange. What had happened?

The lights sparkled trying to illuminate the museum again, at the time, Nanoha remained on the floor feeling nauseous. She saw everyone running towards the exit of the museum, but nobody seemed to notice her on the floor, no one stopped to help her. Nobody except a lone figure that appeared at the entrance, with a distorted face. "Hayate," it yelled, "Hayate." It was Fate Testarossa. Nanoha, exhausted rested her head on the floor, she had no strength to keep her eyes on the blonde running on her direction. At least Hayate did have someone who remembered her, she thought sorrowfully and depressed feeling lonely. But to her surprise, Fate didn't go pass her, she dropped to her knees beside her and raised her to her lap.

Before losing consciousness, Nanoha felt the blonde caressing her head and whispering something with affection. For the first time in a while, Nanoha felt a sense of peace seize her and she let herself fall into darkness with a slight smile on her face. In other circumstances, perhaps they could have been good friends, that was her last thought.

* * *

When she came back to her senses, Nanoha felt a severe headache. "Ugh." She moaned as she struggled to open her heavy eyelids. She found herself in a bed in an unfamiliar and lonely room. Silence was a known companion to her, so she just sighed as she got completely awakened. She heard a door and two women coming in, Nanoha turned her head to look at them. One of them wore white so she guessed she was in a hospital. What had happened? Her memories were blurred. "Hayate." The other woman called her seeing her awake and running to her. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she placed a cold hand on her forehead. Nanoha looked at her stupidly not answering, still dazed. The woman looked familiar. Where had she seen her before? Ah, yes. With Hayate and Fate. What was? Her name. Signum, she was Hayate's guardian. The information came to her as if it was the reminder of a dream.

"Signum." She murmured with a doubtful voice. The woman smile slightly as she stroke her cheek.

"She still has a fever." Signum spoke turning her head to the doctor who was waiting a few steps back. The white-coated woman nodded. "I think you should let her spend the night here. We'll keep her on watch and if she doesn't get worse she can leave tomorrow." Signum agreed and thanked her. Nanoha felt stupid and ignored and she didn't understand what was happening. "You heard the doctor," sounded Signum's strong voice in a soft whisper. "Now rest and if everything goes well, tomorrow you'll be back home." She said as she settled the sheets on her stomach. Nanoha felt so tired that she had no choice but to obey. Turning her head slightly, she looked out the window, seeing that it was past sunset. She blinked tired, her eyes getting blurry. At that moment she finally realized it. The reflection that stared back at her on the glass wasn't hers, it was the one of Hayate Yagami.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **So what does everyone think, good? not so much? Well in any case thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I'll be posting the second story maybe tomorrow or the day after that, I don't, I wanna leave some time between them, I'll try to update them every week or so, although the third story will probably be posted later on, since I'm not working on it alone, so the updates will also be different for that one. Anyway, thanks again for reading, I hope everyone liked it. See ya later! :)

* * *

_**In the next chapter:**_

_Passing in front of the mirror in the sink, Nanoha saw it again. Signum carrying Hayate in her arms, but behind Hayate's shiny eyes, it was Nanoha's soul what she saw. Until she understood what had happened, Nanoha would be cautious and pretend to be Hayate Yagami no matter what._

"_Who are those flowers for?" The girl inquired, and her friend looked away for a moment before answering seriously. "For Nanoha."_


	2. Put yourself in my place

_**What I'd Always Wanted**_

**~0~**

_Put yourself in my place_

**~0~**

When she woke up again, Nanoha felt a presence beside her. Opening her eyes and sitting up slightly, she turned her head to see Signum sitting in a chair beside her, she was upright, her arms folded across her chest and her head slightly tilted. If she didn't know better, she would have thought the woman was just thinking, but the deep and soft breathing proved that Signum was sleeping. A warm feeling invaded her chest. That woman had spent all night standing guard beside her.

A call of nature warned Nanoha of her needs and the girl had to listen. Sitting straight up she pushed the sheets away and moved to the edge of the bed careful not to wake Signum. As soon as her feet landed on the ground, however, her strength betrayed her, her knees gave away and with a little cry of astonishment, Nanoha fell on the floor. Signum jerked awake. Seeing the empty bed beside her, she quickly stood up and when doing so she noticed, on the other side of the bed, the body of her protégée.

"Hayate," Signum shouted, moving to the other side in an instant. Nanoha smiled releasing a nervous laugh. "I have to pee." She explained. Signum picked her up with amazing ease. "And you were planning to get there on your own? Why didn't you grab the chair? You should have woken me up." She scolded her, which only added to the embarrassment that Nanoha already felt for having to be accompanied to the bathroom that way. Passing in front of the mirror in the sink, Nanoha saw it again. Signum carrying Hayate in her arms, but behind Hayate's shiny eyes, it was Nanoha's soul what she saw.

Until she understood what had happened, Nanoha would be cautious and pretend to be Hayate Yagami no matter far no one seemed suspicious. Having always watched the other girl from the corner of her eye would be useful, since she had an idea of how to imitate her behavior pattern.

Nanoha had envied all the attentions that Hayate always received for her condition, more than once she had envied her position, but just upon waking up in that body, she was discovering that it wasn't as fun, or easy. Not having control over you limbs, your own body betraying you was frustrating. Nanoha had always hated being dependent on others or being a burden to anyone, but on the other hand, she yearned for the attentions give by others. Letting herself be helped would be a challenge for her, but now she had to learn that lesson the hard way.

* * *

It was weird having stolen the identity of another person, and even more when said person was your dead enemy. Nanoha studied her new face in the mirror after having washed it. Everything seemed to come straight out of a science fiction movie, but it was quite real. She left the bathroom, this time on her own and noticed her clumsiness when managing the wheelchair, which didn't go unnoticed by Signum either, who frowned slightly but said nothing. Nanoha struggled to control her new way of transportation, she had to avoid raising any suspicions.

Soon Nanoha had learned that her new guardian was a woman of few words. But deep down, she knew Signum was a loving strong woman who would give her life for those she loved. Nanoha was relieved to see that somehow Hayate's knowledge had remained, although subtle and diffuse, in that body. Otherwise she would have been in serious trouble pretending to be Hayate without being discovered. Nanoha wondered what had happened to Hayate. Meaning, the real Hayate. Had she stayed in a corner of her mind or had they changed places and was now in Nanoha's body?

A chill came over her. If Hayate was in her body, what would she do with it? She could only hope that the other girl was smart enough and would do the same as her. Where was she, anyway? Nanoha had to find out what had happened after the blackout in the museum. "Signum," She called for the adult's attention. The woman looked at her.

"What happened?" She asked directly. Signum wasn't surprised by the sudden question. "I should be the one asking that. You had a small attack in the museum. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good? I know how much you wanted to go, but I won't allow any more of your whims if your health gets in danger. Hayate." She suddenly scolded her. "You're little whim scared the hell out of me."

After a short silence, Nanoha did something that came out instinctively, she apologized. Those people really loved and cared about Hayate, and now she was in her place. It was the right thing to do. "I'm sorry."

Signum sighed slowly approaching her. When she was next to her she placed a hand over her head and smiled slightly. "The important thing is that you're okay." She said and gave her a hug.

"Be more careful, okay? I don't want to lose you." She whispered apprehensively. Nanoha felt like crying upon the small declaration of affection. "I'm sorry." She simply repeated, this time in a small voice.

Soon after the doctor came making his rounds. She checked Nanoha carefully. Other than a slight headache she was fine, but was surprised at the amount of tests the woman preformed on her. Nanoha was eager to get out of there. Thankfully, the doctor, who apparently was Hayate' usual and with whom she kept a very good relationship, kept her word and seeing that Hayate was better, she let her go. "Very well, Hayate," she smiled broadly. "you can start getting your things ready and I don't want to see you in this hospital until your next checkup at the end of the month." She winked. Signum gave her a small bow, "Thank you, ." The doctor shrugged it off with a wave of her hand. "I must go, I have to check how your classmate's doing." She said, looking at Nanoha on the last part. Nanoha jumped on the bed. "My classmate?" She was interested. Sachie Ishida frowned slightly. "Yes, the two of you were brought here together. The poor girl wasn't as lucky as you." The doctor replied from the door. Concern seized over the girl. "Nanoha Takamachi?" She dared to ask, at the slight nod of the woman, Nanoha swallowed. "What happened to her?"

The doctor bit her lip unsure to answer, looking towards Signum for advice, but receiving none. Seeing the genuine interest in the eyes of her patient, she decided to tell the truth. "During the blackout she must have tripped and fell hitting her head pretty hard," she said, after a moment of silence she added, "She's in a coma."

Nanoha's eyes widened. This could not be happening. Her body was in a coma. Although, of course that with her spirit living in Hayate's entity, it wasn't impossible. Misinterpreting Nanoha's reaction, the doctor tried to reassure her, "Don't worry, physically she's fine, just a good bump on the head. It won't take long for her to wake up, give her a day or two and you'll see her in class again as usual." Nanoha looked at the woman and nodded still thoughtful.

Once the doctor was gone, Signum handed Nanoha her clothes, she took off the hospital gown and dressed in silence, her mind still stunned by the news she had just received. But her concentration was soon returned to the disadvantages of her new body when she tried to put on her pants. It was really annoying and problematic to dress up if your body was not cooperating. Signum looked at her quietly, hoping for the girl to ask her help. But Nanoha didn't, she was too proud and wanted to do it herself, she would show she was capable of it. Signum released a sigh and smiled slightly when the girl achieved her goal. Nanoha smiled to herself as well, please with herself and at that moment she understood, seeing Signum's reactions, that Hayate probably did the same. Apparently the two girls had something in common. Nanoha didn't know what to make of it.

After she was done, Signum carried her up to her wheelchair and sat her carefully. Nanoha thanked her gently. Those people really cared about Hayate. It was so nice to feel so many displays of affection that Nanoha felt overwhelmed. It wasn't that her family didn't love her, but usually they were too busy to pay her any attention, and she in turn never asked for anything, trying to be a strong and independent girl.

"Isn't Takamachi the girl who always messes with you?" Signum asked suddenly. Nanoha blinked a few times, biting her lip, she had to admit it. "Yes," she said, after all, they were enemies, right? She thought not trying to feel guilty.

"Do you want to go see her before we leave?" Asked the woman afterwards. Nanoha sat upright, startled and confused. The truth is that she felt a compelling need to see the state of her body. Make sure it was fine, and at the same time find out if Hayate lived in it. But she couldn't find any good reason why the real Hayate would go visit a classmate with whom she didn't even get along. Why had Signum asked that? She didn't understand many things at that moment. She was too confused. How would Hayate react in her place? What should she do?

The only thing she did know was that she must wait, wait for her body to awake. Meanwhile she could only enjoy and take care of the body she was in now, the one of Hayate Yagami.

"Hayate, are you okay?" The pink-haired woman was worried at the lack of answer and the constant changes of expressions that the girl exhibited. "Mm, mm. I'm perfectly fine." Nanoha rushed to answer, receiving strange and worried looks in response. "Mya ha ha ha," she laughed nervously. Perhaps pretending to be Hayate wouldn't be as easy as she had first thought.

* * *

A soft knock was heard on the door followed by the head of Fate Testarossa poking into the room. "Testarossa," Signum greeted her with an affectionate tone. Fate came into the room carrying a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed animal with a bow. "Signum-san," Fate answered the greeting, then she turned to face Nanoha and her little smile widened slightly. "Hi, Hayate, how are you feeling?" Nanoha made a victory sign, as she had many times seen Hayate do. "I've been discharged, I'm going home today," she announced happily in her masterful interpretation. Fate's joy about the news was clear. "That's great," the blonde seconded looking for a moment at Signum, who nodded. Leaving the flowers on a table, Fate approached Nanoha and put the stuffed animal in her lap.

Nanoha looked at the object with curious eyes. It was spongy and soft. Its masked eyes smiled at her and its stripped tail seemed to move by itself with joy. It was a raccoon.

The stuffed animal was really cute, but the gesture of the gift was even more adorable. Nanoha looked at the animal for a little longer and finally she looked up at blonde girl who had given it to her. "For me?" She wanted to make sure. "Of course". Nanoha looked back at the raccoon and stroked its squishy brown head. Unintentionally a smile formed on her lips, completely forgetting that it really wasn't _her_ gift. She turned back to Fate and smiling broadly she thanked her. "Thank you, Fate-chan," she said, surprising herself at the ease with which she had said those words, since they were sincere. The blonde just looked at her tenderly and smiled. The spirit in Hayate's body was left speechless seeing that expression kindly directed at her. She had never seen her so closely. She had never experienced that sweet smile dedicated to her. She was aware that now she and Fate were supposedly best friend, but she still didn't know how she would face that challenge. Until now she had always thought of Fate as a weak girl without a character that Hayate manipulated at will, but she was starting to have doubts.

For a moment something flashed in Fate's eyes. Nanoha was captivated looking at those eyes. She knew their color was peculiar, ruby eyes, but until now she had never had a chance to look at the details in them, since as Nanoha, Fate had never directed her gaze at her or she would always look away as soon as their eyes met. They were beautiful and expressive eyes. Fate looked away and then jumped slightly, surprised when Signum approached and put a hand on her head rubbing her blond hair as if she was a child. "Stop blaming yourself, Testarossa." The woman whispered, but Nanoha heard it. Fate looked down and said nothing. Nanoha then began to understand. Fate's elusive gaze; the girl felt guilty for what had happened at the museum. And Signum had forgiven her… or something like that. Both Signum and Fate talked very little and it was a bit hard for Nanoha to understand them. Being Hayate and communicating with her people was already giving her a headache.

Suddenly a little detail caught her attention… Hayate was naturally short, not to mention that she was confined to a wheelchair. Being like that made the world seem much… taller. Fate was tall, but now she looked like a basketball player. Signum was slightly taller even more than Fate. They were both giants, how come she hadn't noticed it before?

The two tall females appeared to be silently fighting for the responsibility of the incident. One for allowing her to go and the other for leaving her alone. Nanoha mentally snorted, in her opinion it was the fault of Hayate herself for being so selfish, but being now said person, she wouldn't voice her opinion. Trying to stop that strange atmosphere of regrets, she spoke. "Why a raccoon?" She interrupted as she hugged her new toy. Signum and Fate turned to look at her blankly at the same time. It was funny, but Nanoha withstood the urge to laugh. Leaving the previous topic, Signum smirked at her. "Now, don't play innocent, Hayate. That thing describes you perfectly." Nanoha made a mental note of the fact, Hayate Yagami was like a raccoon. What defined raccoons? She grimaced. Fate let out a silent laugh as she seemed to take over control of the tears that had started to appear in her eyes moments before.

* * *

Once everything was ready. Signum told the girls to wait for her in the hospital entrance while she discussed a few things with the doctor. Fate picked the flowers and placed them behind Nanoha. "Want me to take you?" Nanoha found no reason to refuse. They were silent as they walked through the white corridors of the hospital. Nanoha glanced sideways at the blonde pushing her with a slight smile. To her surprise, she was quickly getting used to Fate Testarossa. She was a strange girl, but really kind. The gift she had just given her proved it. And speaking of gifts, the blonde was still carrying the flowers. Nanoha couldn't help being curios.

"Who are those flowers for?" The girl inquired, and her friend looked away for a moment before answering seriously. "For Nanoha."

Nanoha froze right there, paralyzed after hearing those words. She couldn't have been more stunned even if she had been slapped right there. "For… Nanoha?" She repeated in a low voice, to make sure, perhaps her ears had failed her. Slowly she looked up to look at Fate, and the blonde nodded with eyes full of sincerity. Nanoha blinked. "But…" she started unsure. "I thought you hated m…her, that you hated her." She said weakly. Fate frowned slightly before giving her a sad smile that made Nanoha's heart skip a beat. "I don't hate her," Fate said softly, looking at her eyes, "And the truth is that neither do you." She added. That statement shattered all of Nanoha's schemes.

How was that possible? She had always thought… Nanoha had always messed with them from time to time, she had never treated them well and it seemed that the two girls responded with the same treatment. After all, they were completely opposites at school, popularity and unpopularity, black and white. They didn't hate her? Then, what the hell was going on?

"Are we going to see her?" She said suddenly and without thinking. Fate seemed surprised, but then nodded blankly while heading towards a counter.

But in the end neither could get near the room where Nanoha's body was sleeping. Visits were restricted. Fate left the flowers, nameless, and the two left in search of Signum.

The woman was waiting at the entrance, her eyes asking "Where were you?" but not a word came out of her mouth. Nanoha chuckled. It was funny. She was starting to understand her new mother.

Again, Nanoha let herself be helped when Signum placed her in the car with an ease granted from practice. "We'll drive you home." She told Fate. "No, it's fine." The blonde replied blushing. Nanoha decided to intervene, she wanted to get to know her new best friend a little more. And deep down, she was starting to feel insecure at the idea of going to a strange house with people she didn't know. It was true she didn't know Fate either, but at least her presence was familiar, she was present in her everyday school life, even if she only saw her from a far next to a wheelchair, or in a corner of the class, Fate's presence somehow appeased Nanoha's increasing uncertainty.

"Fate-chan, please come with me," she asked for company, and got it. Fate seemed to easily give in to any of Hayate's request. The blonde sat next to Nanoha and after a shy smile, she took her hand as the car started to move. During the first part of the trip, there was silence, not even the radio was on. "Are you okay?" whispered the soft voice of her companion. Nanoha turned her head to face her, forcing a smile. "You're very quiet." Fate explained.

"I have too many things on my mind right now." She replied sincerely. "Mmm," The blonde nodded.

She noticed how Fate gave her hand a light squeeze, a gesture of encouragement. The girl frowned realizing that unintentionally, she was opening up to Fate Testarossa, it was strange that the crimson-eyed girl treated her so kindly but Nanoha was accepting it without even fighting it. Fate Testarossa was making her way with her attentions to the heart of Nanoha Takamachi.

* * *

Signum drove with experience and confidence, taking a right turn she stopped the car. Fate let go of Hayate's hand and Nanoha, who until then had ignored the touch, suddenly felt cold and unprotected. "Well… see you tomorrow Hayate, take care, okay?" Said the blonde smiling. "Thank you, Signum." she addressed the driver, who simply smiled and waved her hand. "See you…" Nanoha repeated the farewell feeling the need to say something. "… Fate-chan."

She watched her go towards one of the houses in that suburb. They weren't luxury houses, but it also didn't look like a ghetto. Before she even reached the door, a red-haired puppy jumped over a bush and lovingly pounced on Fate. The blonde laughed as she bent down to greet the animal who happily moved its tail like crazy. After the dog, appeared a boy somewhat older than them, who smiled from ear to ear at the sight of Fate. Turning around her called someone and a teal-haired woman came out of the house smiling kindly and embracing the blonde fondly. Nanoha snorted at the sight. What a happy family, it almost looked like a TV commercial, she thought. Before she could see any more, Signum had moved back to the road and away from there.

Nanoha thought about her own family. They would probably be worried sick about her. She had never wanted to make them spend such a hard time. Would they take turns being with her (well, her body) in the hospital until she wakes up?

"Your cousin is sleeping over tonight. She called and I couldn't tell her no, she's very worried about you." Signum interrupted Nanoha's flow of thoughts, who then stupidly answered. "My cousin?" Signum raised his eyebrows amused, realizing the girl had been lost in her own world. "Vita. You don't have any other cousin." "Ah, Vita." Nanoha smiled mentally cursing. Who was Vita? Praying for the information to come to her, Nanoha concentrated looking down, she then saw the raccoon resting on her knees, and the bad mood and nervousness didn't disappear, but it did subsided them enough for her to think clearly. Again, Nanoha smiled without realizing it as she stroked the animal's head. Signum looked at her in the mirror and smiled.

**~0~**

The first thing she felt was the comfort of the bed, fluffy and warm. The smell of clean and disinfectant. The small smile in her lips disappeared as she recognized the typical aroma of a hospital. The faint sound of machines at her side destroyed any doubts she could have. It wasn't the first time it happened. She opened her eyes to see the usual white ceiling of the room. The girl sighed. She hated waking up in the hospital.

She looked round and saw no one. That really was strange. Usually her family would never leave her even for a second; no matter who it was, there was always someone by her side. Sitting up slightly in bed she checked her strength. Not taking in count the tiredness from being so long in bed, Hayate felt pretty good. Her muscles were a little numb and her mouth was dry, but even so, she felt much better than she expected.

With the tranquility that comes with experience, the girl reached out to the button that alerts the nurse. Soon a young man dressed in white appeared at the door. "Oh, you're awake, How are you feeling? I'll call the doctor right away." He told her all at once.

Hayate smiled, the guy must be new. "Could you bring me some water too, please?" Hayate said in a voice that didn't seem like hers. It must be from the lack of use. How long had it been? And, what had happened? The last thing Hayate remembered was the glow of that artifact and the stunned face of Nanoha Takamachi. The nurse returned instantly with a glass of water. "The Doctor is in her way, are you okay?" he said as he helped her sit up and drink. Hayate rolled her eyes, she was weak and perhaps disabled… but that was from the waist down! She really hated when people treated her as if she was made of glass.

Suddenly the door opened and a girl with glasses appeared panting, her expression turning to one of absolute happiness. "You're awake." She announced. Hayate blinked in astonishment. Wasn't that obvious? "Yes," She simply said as she tried to remember where she had seen that face before. It was familiar. The stranger embraced her and Hayate froze in place. "That's good. I just called home. Mom and Dad will be here any minute," she said. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" The girl stopped talking when she looked more closely at the girl and her dazed expression. "Nanoha?" Hayate frowned. Nanoha? "Who are you?" She asked blankly at the same instant the doctor entered the room.

**~0~**

Nanoha blinked again, looking around. Hayate's room was cozy and, to say the least, peculiar. The touch of maturity from the cleanliness and the one of intellectuality from the large number of books on the shelves fell apart because of one small detail. There were a couple of posters on the wall, but unlike other girls her age who adorned their rooms with poster of their favorite music groups or actors, Hayate had characters from anime series and video games. Hayate was some sort of geek. With a sigh, Nanoha move to the bed and left there the raccoon that Fate had given her. She looked at every corner again, looking for any sort of clue that could help her with the situation she was in. On the desk she found something useful. A photo album. She felt a little uneasy pretending to be Hayate and thus somehow violating her privacy, but there was no other way. Taking the book in her hands, Nanoha moved to be more comfortable in her chair. She opened the book and started looking at strange faces. Fate appeared in many photos, judging by her features on the first couple of pictures, Nanoha concluded that the girls had been around 8 or 10 years old. Were Hayate and Fate friends for so long? Almost the same time she had being with Arisa and Suzuka. Nanoha smiled, comparing things with her own life made it easier to remember the details.

There were pictures from the hospital, a whole team of doctors posing alongside the blue-eyed brunette. Signum didn't appear in many pictures, and if she did, she rarely smiled. Nanoha noticed that the faces that appeared in the pictures were repeated. In one of them a small redhead appeared hugging a stuffed bunny while Hayate seemed to be telling her a scary story judging by her sinister expression and her pose of "I'm going to eat you." Nanoha laughed even though the memory was not hers. Another photo showed Fate in all her cuteness cuddled sleeping on a futon. The next photo was identical but her face was marked with a black mustache. Nanoha was amazed. Hayate was so evil. How could she draw a mustache on Fate's innocent face? Suddenly, Nanoha turned and looked at her new stuffed raccoon, she smiled, now she understood.

Turning the page there was a larger photo, a family photo. Signum was at the back with a gentle expression and what looked like a hint of a smile, the little redhead in pigtails wearing a shirt with the head of a bunny (a bit scary, by the way) drawn on it, was at the bottom of Hayate's chair. That girl must really like bunnies, Nanoha thought. There was an old man smiling next to the disabled girl, two female twins behind him. Even Fate was in the picture, on the other side of Hayate, blushing but with a happy expression. Hayate was grabbing Fate's arm while her free hand rested on the head of the redhead who surely was the so called Vita. Hayate's smile was radiant, her eyes sparkled with life and happiness. Despite having a rather poor family, Hayate seemed like the happiest person on earth. Nanoha bit her lip. The Hayate that appeared on that album was so different from the one she knew. How unrealistic was the impression she had of the brunette.

Quick steps were heard approaching and before Nanoha could move her chair to face the coming person, the newcomer already had her arms around her neck repeating her name over and over again. With eyebrows raised Nanoha glanced at the redhead with pigtails. She hadn't grown much compared to the pictures she had just seen. "Hey, hey." She tried to calm Hayate's cousin patting her on the back, but the girl wouldn't let go of her. What an exaggeration, Nanoha thought, it's not like she's dying. Recalling Signum's gestures and the poses she'd seen in the photos, Nanoha put her hand on top of the little head. "Vita, I'm fine, so calm down, please." The girl raised her head to look at her with watery puppy eyes. Finally the little girl nodded, though to Nanoha it seemed more like a grunt, and she laid her head on Nanoha's lap without another word. That family was _really_ quiet, Nanoha was getting a bit irritated by it.

**~0~**

While in the hospital room, Hayate was still a little dazed after the small attack and everything that had happened. Being a bright girl, Hayate had deduced that the Jewel Seed didn't work as they had expected. All because of the interference of Nanoha Takamachi. Hayate looked at herself reflected in the machine that had been monitoring her. Long coppery brown hair, big blue sea eyes, and well marked feminine features. Nanoha's face, not hers. Something had gone wrong. But, where was the real Nanoha? In her body? She'd better behave until they could fix this mess. "Tsk," she clicked her tongue annoyed. At least thanks to the bump and her little slip with Nanoha's sister, Hayate had a chance to impersonate Nanoha without it being strange that she didn't know anything about the girl's life. She smiled to herself at her idea, who said you couldn't learn anything from mangas?"

* * *

"Amnesia?" exclaimed the adults to the doctor who was still trying to explain that there were some more tests that needed to be performed to confirm the diagnosis and that there were many types of amnesia. The whole Takamachi family was silent. "It's common in patients with a mild concussion, like in Nanoha's case, to have small memory leaks. Usually there lapses don't last long. I recommend you to be patient and not to force her. Perhaps it's better for her to spend a few days in a familiar atmosphere, don't force her to go to school if she isn't capable. Physically we haven't encountered any problems, but I'm worried about the slight coma that your daughter was in." Dr. Ishida explained as best as she could. "I'll give you my number. If Nanoha doesn't recover within a month, or her behavior is strange, please don't hesitate to call me."

Shiro Takamachi took the card and stretched his hand to the doctor. "Thank you, Doctor. We'll do just that." Momoko, his wife clung to her husband and looked at the doctor still worried. "Nanoha will be fine, right?" The doctor smiled broadly. "She's a strong and healthy girl. I don't doubt she will." She answered.

* * *

"We're returning home, Nanoha" Miyuki explained to Hayate. "I brought you some clean clothes. Do you need help to get change?" Hayate simply shook her head and started to undress. She noticed the apprehension in the face of Nanoha's sister and sighed. "I'm sorry I scared you… and the thing about not remembering you earlier. I still have my head somewhat confused, you know?" She wanted to apologize. The older sister smiled a bit happier. "Don't worry about it, Nanoha." She said, but Hayate knew that those words were simply said not to push her. The person in the popular girl's body was slightly surprised, Nanoha's family seemed so humble and home-loving compared to the cold brunette.

Without realizing it, she was almost fully dressed. "Oh my, what beautiful flowers."

Hayate turned to see what Miyuki meant. On the table there was several gifts and "Get Well Soon" cards from her classmates. Hayate blinked. She knew Nanoha was popular, but receiving so much support in just one day was amazing.

All the gifts signed and with cliché phrases of support. Hayate recognized some names, but just remembering the owners made her sick. So much fakeness and superficiality, they didn't really care about Nanoha, but about their status. Really, how many of those gifts were made from the heart. A twinge of loneliness came over Hayate who pitied Nanoha for a moment. Popularity could be so cold, a high price to pay.

Noticing the flowers that Miyuki mentioned, Hayate smiled. They really were beautiful flowers, fresh and well chosen, they weren't flashy, but instead gave off a sort of elegance and warmth. It was a fairly appropriate combination to encourage a patient. Hayate's smile slowly faded when remembering a similar bouquet. "Who sent them?" She asked with suspicion. Miyuki went and looked for the card that came with the bouquet, not finding any. "Hmm, that's weird. Seems to be anonymous." She said.

Hayate slyly grinned and giggled. "That idiot," she murmured thinking about her best friend.

"Are you ready, Nanoha?" Miyuki asked. Hayate blinked, she had gotten dressed in record time, then she looked stupidly at Nanoha's sister. "Come on. Mom, Dad and Kyoya are waiting outside." She urged her taking a bag with all her things and opening the door. The girl rested her feet on the floor and stared at her legs before turning her eyes to Miyuki. She closed her eyes and stood up. Her eyes opened wide when she noticed she was standing upright. "Nanoha?" Miyuki called scared, seeing the expressions of amazement and hope in her younger sister's face. They hadn't yet left the hospital and she was already acting weird.

Hayate took a step unstable and slow. Baby steps. One leg, then the other. Left, right, left, right. A big smile appeared on her lips and she looked at Miyuki excited showing her how she walked. "I'm walking." She said. The older one raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yes, I can see that." She replied indifferent without knowing how much it meant to Hayate. On her part, Hayate started to follow Miyuki who was making her way to the elevators. Concentrated on walking. One foot, other foot, one foot, other foot. As she continued to count her steps, she started to get a hold of it. One, two, one two. Even in the elevator, she went from one side to the other without stopping. When they reached the exit, Hayate couldn't take it anymore. She ran, jumping and laughing like she'd never done before. Suddenly she felt no hurry to return things to normal. She would enjoy that body until the last moment.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi people, well that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it, not much happening but it's just the beginning after all. Now, I have something important to tell you guys. Thanks to **SapphoSensei, **I learned that this story had already been translated before, but it seems like it no longer is in the website, but I just wanted to know if you guys had already read it and if you had then, do you want me to continue it? The other story probably wasn't complete, since the original is not complete either, but there's only one chapter left of the story or at least that's what the author said. I don't know how far the other story went so I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if I continue it or not. I don't see anything wrong with doing it but maybe some of you may see it as a waste of time or something, so yeah I just want you guys to be interested and not bored with it. Please let me know what you want so that I decide if I start with the next chapter or not, ok? well in any case thanks for reading and please review. :D

* * *

_**In the next chapter:**_

_Nanoha found herself cornered by those girls. Their faces had always looked at her with admiration, but now they looked down at her with disgust. "What did you do to Nanoha? That she's in the hospital right now, is your fault." They attacked her. Nanoha was so shocked with everything that was happening that she didn't react. Which only enraged the attackers and gave them more confidence. "You should be the one in her place. Nanoha is an important person in the school, but you're just social waste."_

* * *

"_Nanoha-chan," she called her, turning her head slightly to look at the girl. Nanoha looked up to see herself looking over her shoulder with eyebrows rose, waiting. "If you hurt Fate…" Hayate seriously whispered. "… I'll make you pay." She finished firmly. Judging by the tone and the terrifying look that Hayate gave her, Nanoha knew she was not lying._


	3. Changes

**What'd I Always Wanted**

**~0~**

Changes

**~0~**

During dinner, Nanoha sipped her soup reluctantly. She was too busy mulling over the information she had gotten so far like to notice the worried faced of her companions at the table. Vita looked ready to ask her cousin for the umpteenth time if she was okay, but a nod from Signum stopped her. Biting her lip, Vita turned her attention back to her food.

"Hayate, I didn't have time to go shopping and we're out of milk. Tomorrow you'll have to buy it at school," said the adult, but the girl continued eating as if she hadn't heard. "Hayate," she called again. "Hayate," the redhead tried as well. "Hayate!" Vita practically yelled, worried. Nanoha jumped slightly in her chair dropping her spoon and looking up at her new family. "Huh?" she said. Mentally wincing as she realized they had been calling her, she still hadn't gotten used to her new name. "Hayate, were you listening to anything I said?" Signum asked. "Are you feeling sick?" Vita was interested also. Nanoha slimed slightly. "Sorry, I just got a bit distracted. What were you saying, Signum?" The pinked-haired woman studied her for a few seconds, Nanoha shrugged fearing she might suspect something. "We're out of milk, I'll buy it tomorrow when I get back from work," Signum simply said. "You'll have to buy it in the school cafeteria if you want to have breakfast there," she continued. "That goes for you as well." She whispered looking at Vita who grumbled through clenched teeth.

Raising her eyebrows Nanoha asked quietly, "Tomorrow… at school?" She had planned on skipping school at least once, she thought that being on Hayate's body would make it easier and so she wouldn't feel too guilty. Well, she just got out of the hospital, right? So technically she was still recovering. However, the expressions of horror on Vita and Signum's faces made her feel bad and change her mind. "The school milk can't be that bad," Vita said doubtful looking at Nanoha, "right?"

"You don't want to go to school, Hayate? Are you really feeling that bad? You'd always wanted to go to school, even when you were very sick… I'll call the doctor right away, maybe it wasn't a good idea to get you out of the hospital." Signum stood up looking from side to side searching for the phone. Nanoha was alarmed with what was happening. "I'm fine, I'm fine! I'll go to school tomorrow," she yelled. "I was joking, really I'm fine." She tried to calm her guardian.

Signum frowned and Vita snorted. Nanoha forced a laugh. "Not funny, Hayate." Vita murmured. Nanoha scratched her cheek. No, it wasn't funny at all.

* * *

With a big yawn, Vita said good night and lying on the futon beside Hayate's bed she closed her eyes ready to sleep. Nanoha looked at her with an amused smile, "Good night, Vita-chan," she whispered. Vita grunted at the name and Nanoha laughed. "Don't bug your cousin, Hayate." Signum said as she covered Nanoha with the sheets. Nanoha let herself be, usually she didn't like to be treated like a little girl, but getting spoil from time to time was not so bad. She turned her smile to the woman who had finished her task and was about to leave the room. "Good night, Signum." She said. Signum smiled from the door. "Sleep well," she whispered before turning the light off and leaving.

Nanoha stretched out on the bed with her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling in the dark. Suddenly a tune started playing sounding like it came from an anime series. The cheerful tune continued playing two or three more times until Vita sat up in her futon and protested sulkily, "Aren't you going to answer the damn phone?" Awkwardly, Nanoha turned in search of the sounding object, finding a cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. She grabbed the object doubtfully, what was she supposed to say or do now? The name on the screen blinked dispelling Nanoha's doubts. "Fate-chan," she felt happy to get a call from the girl. "Hello," Nanoha answered nervously. There was no response, and for a moment she thought she had answered too late. "Hayate-chan?" came the soft voice of the blonde from the other side. "Fate-chan," Nanoha said with a cheerful voice. Vita rolled her eyes and went back to sleep ignoring her cousin. Honestly, how ridiculous could their conversations be.

"Are you in bed?" Fate asked and Nanoha affirmed it. "Me too," the blonde laughed. "Are you feeling better?" she inquired and Nanoha nodded again. "Hayate, you're seriously worrying me, you're just saying yes to everything," she heard Fate said and couldn't help but laugh as she said yes again. "Hayate! You're messing with me again," the blonde complained. Nanoha couldn't wipe the smile off her face, her new close friend was too easy to mess with. That innocent side of Fate was adorable. "I'm glad, that means you're better." Fate whispered in a soft tone. Nanoha stopped smiling when hearing it, a slight twinge pierced her heart, but she couldn't discern the emotion invading her. Finally she smiled bitterly. "Yeah, I'm better."

Resting her head on the pillow, Nanoha talked for a long time with the girl. Fate told her that in the morning she would fetch her to go to school together, like always and Nanoha promised to get up on time, not remembering that now she was Hayate Yagami, Miss Punctuality, and not Nanoha Takamachi. Not knowing why, she felt good listening to Fate Testarossa; the blonde had a sweet and gentle voice that could calm the most agitated and restless spirit. It was nice, and Nanoha felt almost as if she could talk about anything with the girl. Fate spoke with a maturity and wisdom that Nanoha thought impossible in a teenager.

She heard something on the other side and Fate immediately excused herself. "Mother is calling me." "Yes, it's really late. We better hand up and go to sleep, tomorrow will be a tough day." Nanoha said, but in reality she didn't want to end the conversation. "Yes, good night, Hayate." Fate said in a similar tone. "Good night," Nanoha said. The line remained open. "Fate-chan, are you still there?" she murmured after a slight silence. "… yes," she heard the shy answer. "Hang up," she told her. "You first," the blonde answered. "You," Nanoha replied amused. "No, it's your turn." Fate complained happily. Nanoha laughed again. It was stupid, really silly, but at the same time deliberate and funny. Nanoha would have never thought of behaving so childishly, but being someone else, she could be herself and enjoy not being judged. "Okay, I'll hang up," she finally dared to be the executioner of their little game. "Good night, Fate-chan." The girl repeated her goodbye with an affectionate tone. "See tomorrow, Hayate." Sounded a tender last breath before Nanoha pressed the red button.

**~0~**

"Do you think we should call the doctor?" anxiously asked Momoko, the head woman in the Takamachi family. Shiro crossed his arms and closed his eyes concentrating on looking for the best solution. _"Tap tap tap tap" _sounded the footsteps of youngest of the family as she ran around the house. Climbing stairs to come back down and then up again. Shiro Takamachi looked at the exhausted and flushed face of his daughter, a smile of satisfaction clearly visible. "Let's wait a little longer." The man concluded and Momoko trusted him.

* * *

Hayate found Nanoha's room without the need to ask, somehow the body she inhabited had led her to it. Panting after her run through the house, which by the way was huge to say the least, Hayate dropped laughing on Nanoha's soft bed. A few minutes passed before she quickly sat straight up. She should start gathering information as soon as possible. She started by opening the desk drawers, sniffing its contents for anything useful. It would be nice if Nanoha kept a diary, it would help a lot. To begin with, she didn't even now Nanoha had two siblings. Not that she had paid much attention to the brunette, that was Fate's job, she smiled. But Hayate was proud of having a good photographic memory, and neither in school festivals nor at the end of school had she ever seen Nanoha with a family member. She always came and went alone or with her friends, the dark kitten and the annoying doggy.

Something brushed her leg and Hayate screamed as the thing ran under the bed. That was scary. What was that thing? Curious, Hayate approached cautiously and bent down to get a better look. Bright green eyes looked at her frightened. Hayate looked at the yellowish colored creature. Apparently the animal knew she wasn't its true owner. Without fear, Hayate reached out to Nanoha's pet, still surprised by the discovery. "Come here little one, don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. Come on." She friendly whispered. The dubious animal approached and sniffed her fingers. Hayate let out a laugh when its wet nose tickled her palm.

Finally the creature came out and stood on two legs in front of Hayate twisting its head in an attempt to understand who was this stranger that looked so much like its owner. Hayate smiled finally recognizing the type of animal it was, it wasn't a giant rat, it was a ferret, very smart and clever. "Good girl," she tried to touch its head, but the ferret moved away. "Good boy?" she tried again and this time she managed to pet the animal. Hayate laughed again. "You're very smart," she told him. "My name is Hayate, nice to meet you." She introduced herself to the ferret, who was still reluctant to trust her. "You'll keep my secret, right?" she winked. The ferret jumped on the bed and put a sad face huddling against a pillow. Hayate understood. "Don't worry, I'm sure your owner's fine. She'll come back soon, but until then, let's be friends, ok?" She sat on the bed next to the animal, who kept on looking at her for some time. Hayate sighed and dropped on the bed avoiding crushing her rival's pet. "I'm talking to a ferret." She scolded herself exasperated. She wondered if Nanoha did the same. She closed her eyes and sighed, tired. The ferret approached her and curled up to her side ready to sleep. Hayate opened one eye and looked at him, smiling at her new friend. She closed her eye again and not knowing exactly when, she fell asleep.

**~0~**

For the first time in a while, Nanoha woke up when the alarm went off. Her second day as Hayate Yagami. Her first day of school as such. Quite a challenge. But that wasn't what had her nervous. It was the fact that she would spend most of the day with Fate Testarossa. From the first moment the blonde had started to interact with her, oblivious to the reality that she Nanoha Takamachi and not her crippled precious friend, Nanoha had started to feel strange towards the crimson-eyed girl. She couldn't define that feeling, but sometimes it stopped her brain from working and twisted her stomach. Even so, it wasn't an unpleasant reaction.

"Vita-chan, if you don't get up you'll be late." She told the redhead who had covered up with the sheets to protect herself from the sunlight. "Gmm, five more minutes." She protested. Nanoha laughed. "Don't complain later that I didn't tell you." She warned. Nanoha began Hayate's complicated routine, getting dressed, getting on the wheelchair, waiting beside the bed, on her own. She washed herself and found in the kitchen a small note from Signum wishing her a good day and reminding her to not push herself. Signum got up much earlier to go to work and usually wasn't home when Hayate woke up. Nanoha was used to that, at her house, her parents and siblings would always leave early in the morning.

She prepared some food to take to school and got some for Vita as well, just in case. She had breakfast and washed the dishes she had used. Vita appeared soon after, still in her pajama and her wavy hair tousled. "Hayate why didn't you wake me?" "I did," "I'm going to be late." She shouted running to get change ignoring the amused look on the brunette's face.

While listening to Vita's angry complaints, Nanoha heard the doorbell. She maneuvered her chair to the door and found Fate waiting outside. Today wearing her hair loose. "Good morning," the blonde greeted. "Hi," Nanoha said back. "Wait, I'll get my bad and we can leave." Fate raised her eyebrows when she heard noises coming from her friend's room. Hayate laughed. "Vita wouldn't get up when I told her." she explained and just in case she added. "Vita is my cousin." Fate turned to look at Hayate like saying "I know who Vita is" but Nanoha needed know Fate knew it. "Vita-chan," Nanoha yelled from the door. "Fate-chan's here, we're leaving. Lock the door." She ordered, but after thinking about it she said again. "Vita-chan do you have a key?" Fate laughed thinking it was a joke.

The trip to school was calm, long and quiet, but nice. Nanoha smiled remembering today's schedule. During the first period they had PE, but since she was Hayate, Nanoha wouldn't have to participate. Being Hayate had its advantages. Hayate was on the top of the class on all the other subjects, but it wouldn't be hard to keep that up, after all, Nanoha was always second. It also had its disadvantages, such as the time needed to move from class to class. She couldn't take the stairs, so she had to go all the way down the hallway to take the elevator.

When she and Fate entered the classroom, all eyes turned toward them, and they weren't exactly looks of appreciation. Some were just fussy, but most were judging. Nanoha's chest was filled with apprehension, but Fate's slender finger leaned on her shoulder and frowning, Nanoha came out of her daze. She had nothing to felt bad about so she went to her seat with her head held high, but not before thanking Fate with a smile.

Really, something strange was happening to her with that girl.

* * *

The first class was really boring, seeing all her friends running and playing, jumping and hitting balls. When she was on that place, she had always wanted to be Hayate and not have to do anything, but now she wanted to be with the rest of the class. Having that class off, Hayate would usually use it to study or read, or spend time in the nurse's office, but Nanoha wasn't Hayate and she still wasn't used to her new status.

The second class was math, boring as well, but more entertaining than the first one. During this class she had noticed the intense air around her friends. Arisa and Suzuka must be worried about her. Could she uncover herself to them? Tell them the truth? Perhaps she would approach them during lunchtime.

During the third class, Nanoha forgot her name again and didn't answer to the teacher doing roll call until the third "Yagami, Hayate"

Finally it was lunch break. Hayate approached her friends but before she could say anything. Arisa turned and glared at her. Arisa used to have a bad temper, but she had never looked at her with such contempt. Nanoha was speechless for a second and it was the perfect time for Fate to appear beside her and take her away from there. "What were you doing, Hayate?" Fate asked somewhat nervous, pushing the chair through the hallway. Arisa had seemed eager to start a fight and rip her head off . Suzuka was also affected, but wasn't as aggressive as the blonde. Nanoha couldn't blame them, now she knew how much their friendship really meant to them and she felt bad for having thought more than once that they wouldn't notice her absence. "I wanted to…" she murmured leaving the sentence unfinished. What had she really intended? She closed her mouth and lowered her head.

Fate took a turn and opened a door to what could as well as be a maintenance room, but upon entering Nanoha was surprised to find a music room. There was an old piano and a few chairs. How could she not know about the existence of that room? The music room she knew, which also was the auditorium, was next to the gym, on the outside of the building. It didn't take a great detective to figure out that this room was the old music room. Surely it became useless and people forgot about it when the new, bigger and modern auditorium was built. Nanoha smiled, it was a good hiding place, now she knew where Hayate and Fate disappeared to during lunch time. The room was nice, it gave off a feeling of old, ancient and magic, the sun hit every corner since there were no curtains to protect the windows and the temperature was perfect. Nanoha forgot her sorrow, being alone in that great room with Fate.

* * *

Fate sat in front of the piano and used the instrument as a table. Nanoha moved closer and left her food on top of the instrument as well. "What did you bring today?" Fate asked eyeing Nanoha's bento curiously, sipping her milk with a straw. Nanoha blushed showing the blonde her food, prepared by herself. "Oh, croquettes. You don't make them very often." Said the blonde. Nanoha swallowed the rice she had just put in her mouth. "Want to try them?" she asked. Fate was surprised for a moment and smiled nodding. Nanoha couldn't help it and she grabbed a croquette with her chopsticks bringing it to Fate's lips before the girl could take it by herself. The blonde looked thoughtfully at the croquette and then at her friend. Hayate always did strange things, but lately she seemed different from normal. Even so, she opened her mouth and happily ate the food. Frowning slightly as she chewed, tasting its delicacy. Nanoha worried. "Are they not good?" she grabbed another one and began to eat it looking for what she had missed.

"No," Fate whispered with her mouth full. She swallowed and started talking more openly again. "It's not that. They're great. It's just that they have a different taste to the one you usually do. Did you change the recipe?" she asked innocently. Nanoha felt a cold sweat travel down her back. Again she was about to get found out. She laughed nervously and luckily Fate's attention turned to another subject. "And your milk?" Nanoha raised her eyebrows at the question. "Oh, I forgot to buy it." Fate looked at her more puzzled than before. She sighed and shook her head offering hers. "Here, I don't want any more. You can have the rest of it." She smiled gently. Nanoha's heart raced for a moment until she heard Fate's next comment. "I know you love it. Since you have that obsession with drinking milk so you get taller and have bigger breasts." Nanoha blushed feeling pathetic. Hayate must feel really self-conscious. "Although you know I think you're perfect just the way you are." Fate finished, bringing up Nanoha's spirit and making her blush even more.

"_Nanoha, idiot." _She mentally scolded herself. _"she's talking about Hayate, not you… what's happening to me?"_

**~0~**

The raspy licks of the ferret awoke Hayate long after the sun had come out. Hayate took the animal in her hands and raised it in front of her. "Good morning umm…" she then saw the name tag on his collar. "… Yuuno-kun." The ferret made a sound that might have been his way of saying good morning. "Yuuno? What kind of name is Yuuno?"

Yuuno shifted in her hands, breaking free and heading to the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Hayate smiled standing up. As soon as she took the first steps and realized it wasn't a dream to be able to walk, Hayate went down to the kitchen hopping. The house was empty, it was a bit scary, but Hayate wasn't alone, Yuuno was with her. She found a piece of cake on the table along with a note. Hayate sighed. Nanoha's life and hers were not so different, however, being Nanoha made her feel even lonelier than when she was Hayate.

After a few walks through the house and a good investigation, Hayate decided that she would be much more bored being alone at home, even with Yuuno's company, so she decided to go to Midori-ya, her parent's café, to help for a bit and feel more the environment around the Takamachi family. It was the best way to learn Nanoha's habits and imitate them. She hoped Nanoha's parents wouldn't oppose it.

**~0~**

At the end of classes of that hell of a day. Nanoha and Fate were walking together to go home since neither of them belonged to any club or had any extracurricular classes. While on their way out Fate remembered she had forgotten a textbook on her desk and turned around hastily, Nanoha decided to wait there. However, as Fate vanished from her sight, Nanoha noticed three classmates maliciously talking from a far and then dangerously approaching her. Unsure, Nanoha moved a few feet away, but the girls followed.

When she had wanted to do something about it, Nanoha found herself cornered by those girls. Their faces had always looked at her with admiration, but now they looked down at her with disgust. "What did you do to Nanoha? That she's in the hospital right now, is your fault." They attacked her. Nanoha was so shocked with everything that was happening that she didn't react. Which only enraged the attackers and gave them more confidence. "You should be the one in her place. Nanoha is an important person in the school, but you're just social waste." They insulted her. But not even those harsh words seemed to make the girl react. Finally the one who seemed to be the leader of the group, grabbed Nanoha's shirt and pulled her close. Nanoha reacted in time and gripped the armrests of her chair to avoid falling forward. "What's wrong, Yagami? Why don't you defend yourself? You can't deny it was your fault or did your nerd brain break from the shock?" said one of them and they all laughed. Then Nanoha had enough, frowning she was ready to put those cocky girls in place. But before she could do anything, a hand grabbed the one holding her shirt, gripping it hard forcing the attacker to let go of her. The leader staggered back when the hand released her with a push.

Nanoha then saw a figure stand between her and her attackers. She only saw her back, but judging by her demeanor, she knew that Fate's expression must be challenging. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her again." The blonde murmured with a heavy and serious tone, her voice that always seemed so calm and quiet, was threatening. Nanoha could see a bit of her form the side, those deep crimson eyes shining and along with her height it resulted on an intimidating image. The three attackers looked at each other looking for an answer to what to do. It was the leader who made the right decision of leaving.

As soon as they were gone and the two were left alone in the hallway again, Fate turned to Nanoha, who now had an expression of shock and admiration. Fate had seemed so cool… but instead of calming and thanking her for what she did, Nanoha lost control. "Why did you do that? I could have handled them myself!" she shouted angrily. It wasn't pride what made her react that way. It was the fear of appearing weak. She didn't want pity from anyone, she didn't want to be the pitiful girl who must be protected. How was Hayate able to stand all that pressure? Fate was surprised at first by her friend's reaction, she lowered her head somewhat embarrassed and sad. "I know, I'm sorry." She answered. Nanoha knew she wasn't been very rational, but she couldn't help it. "Then, why did you do it? You couldn't help it, right? The poor invalid girl needs to be saved. That's why, right? I don't want anyone's pity. Especially not yours!" Nanoha didn't know why she was yelling at Fate, venting her frustration over her. She just knew that if she if she kept those words inside any longer, she would explode. She was crying like a baby, but she no longer cared. Nanoha continued crying waiting for the only friend she had to walk away silently, however, Fate knelt in front of her and took her hands. "Hayate, I'm sorry." She said quietly and Nanoha sobbed. "Even if you were healthy, I would have done the same without thinking. I didn't do it because you're invalid… Hayate, I did it because you're my friend."

"_Crack" _another one of the walls that protected Nanoha's heart crumbled before that crimson-eyed girl. Nanoha practically jumped and hugged Fate, still crying. Fate returned the hug, stoking her back trying to calm her. After a while, the blue-eyed girl seemed to have calmed down and sniffling she sat up slightly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Fate-chan." She apologized. Fate just smiled and looking at her bag she took out a tissue to subsequently offer it. Nanoha took it and blew on it.

"We all have bad days." Fate smiled at her seeing her calmer. Nanoha stared at her and Fate frowned. "What?" she asked uncomfortable at Hayate's strange look. "You're a really nice person, Fate-chan. I'm glad I met you."

"And where did that come from?" Fate was confused. Nanoha just laughed and moved her chair to continue their way out not allowing Fate to ask more questions and without answering the first one.

* * *

"Hey, Fate-chan," Nanoha broke the silence. "Would you like to go by the hospital. We could pay Nanoha a visit." She said trying to be as casual as possible. Fate almost tripped over her own feet. Recovering her pace and hiding a slight blush, she looked away. "That's not necessary. Nanoha is not longer in the hospital." Said the blonde.

Now it was Nanoha's turn to be surprised and froze in place. "She's not?" "No. I heard, by chance, when Suzuka told Arisa that she wanted to visit her and that she was at home." "When was that?" "When I went back to get the textbook I had forgotten."

The conversation died right there.

"And if we go see her at home?" Nanoha asked out of nowhere. Fate looked at her with a straight face. "Why such interest in Nanoha all of a sudden, Hayate? I hope you're not planning one of your crazy things again." Nanoha put an innocent face, but it didn't turn out well. "Forget it." Fate sounded somewhat harsh, almost a bit mad. The spirit inside Hayate's body panicked a little at the reaction, so she didn't bring up the issue again.

They walked some more in silence until it was interrupted by Fate's cell phone. "Oh, it's mother." Fate worried seeing the name on the screen. She put the device on her ear and let out a couple of short answers at what seemed to be a monologue from the caller. It was a mild conversation. "Sorry, Hayate. I have to go, it's an emergency," she apologized with a worried expression. Nanoha was worried. "Is everything okay?" she wanted to know. "Yes, don't worry. Just a small thing. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" "Okay, see you tomorrow." She said goodbye. Fate started running at full speed and soon she disappeared around a corner.

Nanoha was left somewhat restless, but suddenly remembered that this was her perfect opportunity. She changed course and took the road she knew perfectly well, towards her home. But before that, she would go to Midori-ya to see her parents and check they were okay.

**~0~**

Hayate was having a great time helping at the café. The uniform was not anything special, but she had always wondered how it would feel to work as a waitress. Nanoha's parents were understanding and very attentive and affectionate. Thanks to them she was not fulfilling one of her dreams. Going from table to table, taking orders or helping baking cakes, that life was one Hayate loved. She quickly understood the way the Midori-ya worked and as the bells rang announcing a new customer, Hayate turned around with a big smile. "Welcome to Midori…" The smile faded when she saw a girl in a wheelchair, herself. Or rather, Nanoha in her body. "… ya" Nanoha seemed as surprised as her to find her in the café.

The two girls were silent looking at their real bodies in front of them. Momoko Takamachi approached them seeing that the girl who had just entered had the same school uniform as Nanoha's. "Nanoha, honey, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she intervened. Nanoha looked at her mother as if seeing her for the first time. Hayate came out of her daze and pointed at her body. "It's Hayate Yagami, a classmate." She said not knowing what else to tell her. Momoko leaned toward the girl and smiled gently. "Welcome, I'm Momoko Takamachi, Nanoha's mother. Call me Momoko." She introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Hayate-chan. You're really cute. I was starting to fear that Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan were Nanoha's only friends, you know? Thanks for supporting my daughter, she need you now more than ever. Take good care of her." she smiled.

"Can I get her something, mom?" Hayate asked with a sly shine in her eyes ignoring the possibility of the woman making her look bad in front of a classmate. "Sure, take a break, you've earned it."

"You invited me simply because YOU wanted to try the special ice-cream cake." Nanoha accused her once the two girls were sited on a secluded table with a huge piece of ice cream cake between them. "Wow, and it's delicious. If you don't hurry, I'll eat everything myself." Hayate said absently. "What have you done to my hair." Nanoha eyes were wide opened as she looked at the image possessed by Hayate. Hayate looked at her with raised eyebrows as she took another scoop of cake. "Nothing," she defended herself. "Exactly. You've done nothing to it. It's a mess. You could have at least combed it or put it up on a ponytail." In response Hayate just took another bit of cake. "Hey," Nanoha complained taking away her spoon.

"Why are you here?" Hayate asked not very friendly. Nanoha frowned. "It seems to bother you that I visit my own home." "Now is my home." Hayate smiled mischievously. "Whatever," Nanoha snorted. "We have to fix this." Hayate nodded, for the first time agreeing on something. "How's Signum?" Hayate was interested. Nanoha smiled seeing the human side of her rival. "She doesn't really show it, but she's pretty worried about you. I think she suspects something." Hayate grinned mockingly. "I know. I bet she has caught you. It's not easy being me." She laughed. Nanoha frowned. "No, it's not easy being a freak, but I think I can manage. What about my family?" Hayate waved her hand. "Under control… kind of. Supposedly I have temporary amnesia. So when I screw up I have a good excuse." "Anyway, we must return to our own bodies. We can't keep this up much longer."

Hayate looked away. "Why not? We could stay a little longer like this. I bet I'm a better Nanoha than you." Nanoha would have stood up at that exact moment if her new body would have allowed it. "What are you talking about? You would ruin my life in two days," Nanoha complained, but Hayate saw it in her eyes, contradiction. Nanoha also wanted that life for a little longer. There was an intense silence between the two and eventually the logic won. "I'll do some research as soon as I can." Hayate finally agreed, Nanoha nodded and in mutual agreement, silent but strong, both girls signed a truce. "Meanwhile, try not to destroy my image." Hayate joked, laughing slightly.

Nanoha swallowed. Hayate insightful as she was, knew that the joke had uncovered some dirty secret. "Nanoha-chan… what did you do?" Nanoha lowered her head, she had to be honest, now they only had each other, keeping a secret that no one else would believe. "Today I was attacked by some girls at school…" Hayate listened carefully, the first part was nothing new. "… Fate-chan scared them away…" The second part wasn't so bad, a smile appeared on Hayate's lips imagining it. "… and I ended up getting mad and yelling at Fate-chan." Nanoha concluded all at once. "What?!" Hayate was alarmed. Nanoha shrank in her chair. Hayate's eyes shouting the end of their truce.

"What did she do?" Hayate asked quietly. Nanoha took a deep breath. "She hugged me and forgave me."

Hayate sighed relieved. "If we want this to work until we fix this problem we need some rules," said the individual in Nanoha's body. The real Nanoha couldn't have agreed more. If Hayate did something stupid with Arisa and Suzuka like she had done with Fate, she knew things wouldn't go well. And it would kill her to lose her friendship with the two girls because of something that was beyond her power. "Yeah," she nodded and grabbed the notepad that Hayate kept in the apron pocket. She started writing.

* * *

"It's been a pleasure. Thanks for everything." Nanoha said her goodbye, when after a couple of hours talking, she and Hayate had come to an agreement, kind of.

Midori-ya was almost empty, so it was easier for Nanoha to move with what for her was still a troublesome way of transportation. Hayate who had returned to work approached her when she was almost at the door but eventually she turned back. "Nanoha-chan," she called her. Turning her head slightly to look at Hayate, Nanoha looked up to see herself looking over her shoulder. With raised eyebrows rose she waited.

"If you hurt Fate…" Hayate seriously whispered. "… I'll make you pay." She finished firmly. Judging by the tone and the terrifying look that Hayate gave her, Nanohaknew she was not lying. She had never imagined that her own eyes could look as threatening as the expression Hayate had just shown her.

Having said that, Hayate changed her expression and gave her an innocent and cheerful smile. "Have a good day, _Hayate-chan_" she said sarcastically seeing Shiro Takamachi passing by their side. Turning back, Hayate started to leave ready to assist in anything the Takamachi needed. Nanoha blinked and ordered her wheelchair to follow Hayate. "Hayate-chan," the invalid raised her voice forgetting that now that name belonged to her. Even so, the rightful owner reacted stopping in her place and letting the other reach her. The dark eyes that now belonged to Hayate looked surprised at the clear orbs that had once been hers. Nanoha opened her mouth but closed it again, not sure of what to say. "Fate-chan…" She finally said leaving the name to hang in the air. "I promise…" she started again not finishing the sentence. She was getting frustrated with her own inability to speak. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let it out slowly opening them again. Looking straight into Hayate's eyes to prove her sincerity, she frowned in a gesture of seriousness. "I'll look after her." She said in the same way a soldier speaks to its feared superior. Hayate stared at her amused. Finally she smiled affectionately. "Thanks," she replied.

Nanoha looked down uncomfortable before looking back at her old face. "Fate-chan is very important to you, isn't she?" she asked with intimacy. Hayate looked away for a moment and got immersed in her own world. Her tender and melancholic expression told Nanoha that she was thinking about Fate. "She, is special." Hayate muttered nodding to the question. Nanoha smiled somewhat sad. "Yes, she is" she seconded. She knew it, Fate awakened a sense of attachment to anyone who bothered to get close to her. She was just starting to see how special Fate really was.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi everyone, so I did decide to continue with this story since it seems like most of you haven't read it. I got a pm from the author saying that she didn't know of the existence of another story, so whoever did it, they never asked for permission, which isn't right. So anyway, I'm gonna answer some questions asked: the story has 12 chapter so far, and according to what the author told me on a pm there's only one chapter left, which she's holding to, I don't know why. Next, I have no idea if the author's going to continue with her other stories, I'm guessing that she is, but I don't believe everything I say, I'm not her, so it's not up to me to do decide.

Okay, so I also wanted to say that the third story I'm supposed to be working on hasn't been posted because, as I said before, I'm working on it with someone else, who is the author by the way, and I haven't heard from her since the day I sent her the translated chapter I had completed, which was like two weeks ago. So I'm not sure when I'll be posting that story, but just to give you guys a hint, that story has the first three chapters already posted in english, but it will be continued by me in collaboration with the author, maybe you guys can now guess which one I'm talking about. Anyway thanks for reading, I hope everyone's liking it so far, there's gonna be more drama next chapter, promise, so thanks again and please review. ;)

* * *

_**In the next chapter:**_

_From the distance Hayate watched the two girls. They were laughing. Fate was laughing with Nanoha, with as much simplicity and joy as she was capable of. A twinge of pain shot through her chest. Jealousy, betrayal, emptiness. She was lonely. She needed to have Fat back in her life._

* * *

"_Fate-chan, I'll race you." Hayate openly announced the challenge. Fate looked at her with the funniest face she'd ever seen._

* * *

"_No" Hayate said after much thought, just as Nanoha had feared. Fate didn't accept the answer. "Apologize to her," she whispered giving her another chance._

_Nanoha grabbed Fate's hand. It was time to intervene for the sake of the three. "Fate-chan, it doesn't matter. Just leave it."_


	4. Empathy

**What I'd Always Wanted**

**~0~**

_Empathy_

**~0~**

Thanks to Nanoha's notes, Hayate managed to handled herself without much trouble, when Arisa and Suzuka showed up to visit. Certainly it was easier to relate to them, who she already knew from school, than with the brunette's family. She enjoyed the time that the two girls spent with her. Deep down they weren't bad girls, on the contrary, they seemed very nice and sincere with their relationship with Nanoha. Arisa even had the kindness of copying the class notes for her and handed them with blush. Hayate smiled thanking the gesture.

No, they really weren't bad girls. They were good friends. She had to get used to them since, according to Nanoha, these two were the only real friends she had. The kitten and doggy, as Hayate liked to call them privately, were explaining a bit of the school day. Hayate was sublime in her interpretation of Nanoha, neither girl seemed to notice anything unusual. That was, until their talk turned to the lunch time.

"And Yagami dared to approach us as if it were the most common thing in the world… if her lapdog hadn't appeared and taken her away, I don't know what I would've done." Arisa said with the same rage she had at the time of the event. Suzuka gave her a reproachful look asking her to control herself. Arisa's eyebrows rose in surprised and she turned silent, but not because of the intervention of her childhood friend but because of Nanoha's tense figure. The brunette's face was shadowed and the cheerfulness was all gone. "Nanoha?" Suzuka asked in a whisper, worried about her ailing friend. Her behavior was not normal.

Hayate couldn't help it, she clenched her fists trying to hold back, but she was angry, they had insulted her.

They had insulted Fate in her presence, and that was something she definitely would not allow. At least not from Arisa and Suzuka. What had she and Fate done to Nanoha and these two to be hated so much, to be spoken of in such an ill way? They didn't deserve it. She inhaled repeatedly and bit her tongue. Now she was Nanoha, she couldn't afford to start a fight just hours after promising the owner of that body not to. A part of her did want to, it asked for justice, and at the same time to even the score, since Nanoha _had _quarreled with Fate. But that wasn't fair. "Nanoha, are you okay?" they asked her. With a great deal of self-control, Hayate managed to calm down. "Yes, yes. I'm fine." She replied through clenched teeth, but she had lost all desire to continue their conversation.

"Nanoha, if you're not feeling good, you should rest. You're still recovering. Arisa, let's go," Suzuka said as she started to gather her things. Hayate eyed her surprised until Arisa seemed to have processed the information and started taking her stuff as well. The dark haired girl was very perceptive. Hayate would have liked to thank her and talk more with her, but her blood was still boiling. She needed to be alone. "Don't push yourself too much, Nanoha. We'll come to visit you tomorrow again, okay?" Suzuka groped, silencing Arisa, who still didn't understand anything, before she opened her mouth. Hayate nodded.

She waved goodbye and the girls returned it with worried faces. She had practically kicked them out, but Suzuka somehow seemed to understand her discomfort.

Sighing, Hayate took Nanoha's cell phone in her hands and began typing. "Thanks for the visit, guys. Sorry." She sent the message without further explanation. Yuuno, who had been lying in his basket all along, raised his ears and looked curiously at his new owner.

Hayate typed again, this time a number she knew by heart. She raised the phone to her ear and waiting. After a moment she heard a soft voice on the other side. "Hello?" Hayate's heart reacted and all the anger and doubts invading it vanished instantly. "Ah, Fate-chan," she was about to yell with joy, but she remembered just in time what she was doing and said nothing. "Hello?" Fate's voice rang across the line. Hurriedly, Hayate hung up.

**~0~**

When arriving home, Vita ran up to greet her. "Hayate, you're late," Nanoha apologized with a smile and, as Hayate had told her, she rubbed the redhead's head, and Vita grumbled in response but didn't pull away. Nanoha mentally laughed. Surprisingly, she had quickly become accustomed to this new environment and she could almost say that she was enjoying her new identity.

Upon reaching Hayate's bedroom, Nanoha unloaded her backpack and did her homework thoroughly. When Hayate returned school, she'd better get good grades in her name or she'd regret it.

Signum arrived home less than ten minutes later and offered to make dinner while the cousins took a shower. Signum helped her get into the water and Vita was in charge of looking after her and helping her wash, she even massaged those useless legs she now possessed. In reality, it was something very relaxing. "Signum, come join us," the brunette called her guardian. But Signum was too concentrated in the kitchen. "Don't distract her, she can still burn the kitchen," Vita warned. Nanoha laughed softly and Vita let out a couple of laughs too.

"Vita, I head you," Signum's voice roared from the other side of the door.

* * *

Vita slept over that night as well. While the redhead was sinking under the covers, Nanoha, once again, had to give up on getting on the bed on her own and allowed Signum to take care of it. The adult's soft smile showing affection.

"_Don't forget to give Signum a goodnight kiss or she'll start suspecting." _Nanoha recalled one of Hayate's advices. So once she was lying down, without having yet released the woman's neck, Nanoha gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Signum was startled and she looked at her with wide opened eyes and a slight blush. Pulling away slowly, Signum eyed the girl, looking at her happily and innocently. "What was that for?" whispered the pick haired woman, confused. Nanoha blinked. "My goodnight kiss," she said with growing doubt. "wasn't it?" Vita and Signum looked at her weird. Signum didn't seem to mind the gesture but it was clear that she wasn't used to it. Nanoha frowned slightly, imagining Hayate laughing at her from her bed. She had been fooled.

"Ah," the guardian pronounced. "Good night." she uttered returning to her usual neutral expression. "Good night, Signum," Nanoha said, "good night, Vita-chan." She repeated turning to the redhead. Vita didn't answer, she was already sound asleep, hugging her stuffed bunny. Nanoha smiled. Reaching out, she took the soft stuffed animal she had left within reach. The raccoon Fate had given her. Squinting, she looked at the animal, looking harmless and cute but with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She finally understood the meaning of the gift. "Stupid raccoon," she muttered aloud as she thought of her nemesis. Despite Hayate's trick, Nanoha smiled and moved to get comfortable hugging the animal.

She still hadn't closed her eyes when the phone rang, Nanoha grabbed it immediately, anticipating her cheerful greeting, "Good evening, Fate-chan."

Hayate had told her about their habit of often calling each other before bedtime. The habit had no reason to be, since the girls saw each other every day and spent most of their time together, but even so, Nanoha didn't complaint or made fun of it. She liked it.

"Hayate, good evening," whispered Fate's voice. Nanoha frowned, Fate sounded tired. Or, was she sad? She still couldn't tell. "Fate-chan, what's wrong?" Nanoha asked a bit uneasy.

"I…" Fate's voice was heard. "… wanted to apologize. For leaving you like that earlier…" said the blonde on the other side. Nanoha calmed down. "Don't worry, dummy. I know how to take care of myself, remember?" she smiled. "Is your mother okay?" She was curious, remembering Fate had left after getting a call from her. "Yes, everything's all right. Thanks." Fate replied. "I know that you manage well on your own, but I hate leaving you alone, you got home okay?" "Mm. Not problem." Nanoha lied. She was hiding the truth from Fate, her visit to Midori-ya, but considering the reaction she had earlier at the matter, she didn't want to tell her. She couldn't.

"Well, see you tomorrow then," Fate said a little more cheerful. Nanoha felt her chest lighter. "Deal! Same time, same place." She joked happily. "Okey-dokey," Fate seconded with the same tone. They both laughed.

"Sleep well, Hayate." Fate softly said goodbye. "Sweet dreams, Fate-chan." Nanoha whispered lying back down.

With a happy sigh, Nanoha left the phone on the nightstand and got covered with the sheets. It was the second consecutive night she fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Nanoha awoke a bit disoriented. She felt a little dizzy, but she ignored the feeling. She started the day, facing life from the body of Hayate Yagami. One more day.

Fate was with her, true to her word. The blonde's company had a soothing effect on Nanoha's spirit. If Nanoha had changed bodies with anyone else, she was sure she would've been lost and wouldn't have stand it. But Hayate, despite all her weaknesses, had Fate beside her.

Nanoha tried to excuse herself with that, without understanding that this didn't make much sense either. What was so special about Fate? The brunette kept asking herself. Fate-chan was Fate-chan, she would always end up with that simple explanation.

The looks of contempt and the abuse from the rest of the class was something new, puzzling and distressing, but Nanoha could bear it. What hurt her most was the indifference or contempt with which Arisa and Suzuka treated her.

Nanoha was really concentrated in class, assuming her role and being responsible with her promise to Hayate. In between classes and break times, Fate would transform into a protective barrier, a blanket that isolated her from a hostile world and lovingly wrapped her. the crimson-eyed girl was strong and tender. She would laugh at her jokes and Nanoha couldn't help clowning in front of her. She loved to make her laugh. More and more, she understood Hayate, and that hurt her inside because she understood that the image she had of her had been so, so wrong. Her behavior as Nanoha had been unfair and cruel. Hayate didn't deserve it and neither did Fate.

**~0~**

'Game Over' blinked the computer screen. Hayate yawned. After cleaning Nanoha's room, playing with Yuuno, doing her homework and looking trough Nanoha's laptop, Hayate had finally found a war game hidden in a file and, after about two hours of non-stop playing, breaking the record and getting new screens, Hayate was bored.

Nanoha's parents had asked her to not go to the café today and to rest at home, hoping that she'd recover her memories faster by being there. Hayate frowned. They had left her all alone at home. It was boring. And terribly lonely. No wonder Nanoha Takamachi always wanted to be surrounded by people. With a sigh Hayate wondered about her own family. She was also worried about what Nanoha could be doing at school. Would they be messing with her? and Fate, how was she behaving? Hayate knew Nanoha would try not to mess up again, she had seen it in her eyes the day before. It seemed that Nanoha was growing fond of Fate.

Hayate started tapping the floor with her foot, irritated.

There was no other way, she said goodbye to Yuuno, wrote a note and put on her school uniform. With a quick pace she headed to the nearest but stop. The situation was untenable, Hayate had to make sure everything was all right.

* * *

She made herself present to the last morning class. The whole class was silent as she entered, even the math teacher looked at her dumbfounded. Nanoha, in Hayate's body, looked at her with wide eyes, silently asking what she was doing there. Hayate, however, ignored them all, her interest on Fate's reaction, who looked at her calmly, blinking occasionally with indifference. Hayate smiled to herself, she knew Fate better than that. She had recognized the glint in her eyes, of surprise and joy.

After getting what she wanted, Hayate acted her best role. Masterful interpretation. She congratulated herself when all those girls, with fake smiles and a hollow interest, started talking to her. Yes, Hayate Yagami was a professional, not even Arisa and Suzuka suspected. There were no mistakes this time, she had been practicing during her ride to school, her performance was perfect. Only one person's face looked at her a bit pissed off, the real Nanoha. Hayate didn't know if she was frowning because of her sudden appearance, if it was a complaint for her performance or something else. Fate whispered something to Nanoha, and Hayate felt a pang of envy, of jealousy. Nanoha relaxed her expression and smiled at the blonde. The now most popular girl in class couldn't help feeling a sense of anger directed towards her best and most loyal friend. Fate had not noticed the difference between Nanoha and the real Hayate, or Hayate and the real Nanoha. That made her sad and angry. Although she still didn't know why.

* * *

The bell announcing lunch soon rang. Hayate was immediately surrounded by people. Everyone questioned her at once, about how she was, what had happened, if she wanted to eat with them. The girl found herself being dragged against her will by those people she didn't want to be with. She could only smile at them with an empty smile as her eyes strayed looking for the two girls repudiated by the rest. She could just make out Fate's blond hair disappearing through the door behind a wheelchair.

Hayate felt overwhelmed by so much attention, from being a nobody to being the most admired girl in the class. Luckily for her, Arisa stepped between her and the rest, rescuing her skillfully.

Once it was only them, Arisa and Suzuka welcomed her happily. "You could have warned us you were coming. Are you sure you're fine already?" Arisa asked worried. "Perfectly," Hayate gave them a big smiled showing her biceps. "Let's go eat." Suzuka said. Hayate took one last look at the door before nodding.

**~0~**

"Fate-chan," Nanoha called while eating quietly in their usual place.

The blonde's eyes rose from her bento and faced her. "Nanoha's back," said the newly handicapped, she wanted to see the reaction of her new best friend. Fate hid her emotions well, but if Nanoha concentrated enough, she could feel, could read in those crimson orbs the blonde's true self. "Yes, I saw it." Fate answered with the same neutrality. Nanoha raised her eyebrows. "And?" she wanted to know more, to know her opinion. "What?" Fate straighten up with raised eyebrows and a slight blush on the cheeks.

"You don't have anything more to say?" the brunette got slightly angry without realizing the nervousness of her companion. Fate looked at Hayate puzzled. For the past few days she had behaved weird, or was she behaving like that on purpose? She then looked back at her food. "I'm glad she's okay." The blonde said softly in a whisper. Nanoha blinked and seeing that Fate wouldn't say more and had continued eating in silence, she took some rice with her chopsticks and decided to do the same. "I just hope she doesn't bother us," she said aloud without realizing it. Fate stopped eating and stared at her only friend thoughtfully. Nanoha oblivious to this, kept on eating and chewing absently. Fate said nothing, but she noticed something different about Hayate. Her gestures, her eyes, there was something that wasn't the same, she couldn't tell what. It was like she was a different person.

Nanoha looked up to see a motionless Fate watching her. "Mmm?" she asked with a tender expression of innocence, still with her mouth full. Fate smiled and shook her head, getting rid of her extraneous thoughts.

**~0~**

Being Nanoha Takamachi wasn't as simple as Hayate had imagined, but it wasn't particularity difficult. Arisa and Suzuka didn't pressure her and were good friends, with the rest, well, pretending wasn't so complicated when you could see that the others weren't sincere either. But still, keeping that mask on was exhausting.

Hayate couldn't help but watch at every moment, what the real Nanoha was doing.

Her intention was to protect Fate, even if it was from a far. Because only she knew, how much the brunette could actually hurt Fate, even if it was unintentional. So far it seemed that Nanoha had really taken her promise seriously. Too much, actually. Could Nanoha become a better Hayate than herself? In that case Hayate could also be a better Nanoha than the original, she challenged herself.

* * *

During the second afternoon class, the art teacher arrived in a good mood and decided to have the class outside. The whole class was enthusiastic about the idea as it was a beautiful day and any excuse was good to get out of the classroom.

Hayate got stick to the Bannings doggy and the Tsukimura kitten. Unwittingly she was increasingly becoming fond of the pair. No wonder Nanoha had them as best friends.

They found a good spot and sat down on the grass.

Unintentionally, Hayate let out the artist inside her, surprising her friends. "Wow, Nanoha that's amazing, since when do you draw so well?" Arisa asked her with an astonished tone, curious, yet grumpy, while watching her friend's drawing. Hayate giggled. The kind and soft laugher of Suzuka immediately came to help her out of that mess.

* * *

Since she completed the task earlier, Hayate leaned back waiting for her friends to finish theirs. Arisa scribbled frowning and slightly sticking her tongue out unconsciously. Suzuka carefully traced on her canvas with more calmness than necessary.

The individual in Nanoha's body chuckled. That life wasn't that bad. Not at all.

Curious, she stood up and with her eyes she traced her surroundings. Overall the students had formed small groups and were distributed on every corner of the field. Hayate kept looking. Then she found them under a tree. It still was weird to see her own body and know that it wasn't hers any longer. Nanoha showed her work to Fate, who was sitting next to the chair. Fate opened her eyes wide and Nanoha gestured with her hands, openly expressing herself with grimaces.

Hayate walked away from her spot quietly, moving closer to her old life, getting away from her new existence.

* * *

She didn't even realize the class was over.

From a far Hayate watched the two girls. They were laughing. Fate was laughing with Nanoha, with as much simplicity and joy as she was capable of. A twinge of pain shot through her chest. Jealousy, betrayal, emptiness. She was lonely. She needed to have Fat back in her life. "Nanoha," someone yelled. "Hey, Nanoha," Arisa repeated approaching her friend when she didn't answer. She was concerned to see the strange look on Nanoha's face, between anger and sadness. "Nanoha?" she whispered upon reaching her. The girl finally reacted, turning to face her friend with a smile, "Yes, Arisa-chan?" she replied briskly. Arisa grimaced. "Hey, Nanoha. Is something wrong?" the blonde was worried. Hayate smiled wider and shook her head. "I'm fine. C'mon, let's go." she said going ahead. Arisa glanced in the direction that had absorbed Nanoha and found that hateful pair, Hayate Yagami and Fate Testarossa. She didn't know what was going on but promised to find out. She promised to return Nanoha to her old happy self.

**~0~**

Nanoha sighed happily as she looked at her horrible picture again. Art was not her strongest point, but she had so much fun with Fate being outside that she cared little about her grade on the work or Hayate's scold. Being under that blue sky seemed to give her strength. They only had one class left until the end of the day, that motivated the girl even more.

"I'm ready," Fate told her appearing at her side, already dressed in a tracksuit. Nanoha nodded and let the blonde lead her to the track field. Today during PE, the teacher also seemed to want to make them sweat under the sun.

* * *

Fate settled the chair next to the bleachers where two girls were sited and seemed unwilling to participate in the class. The girls looked at them from the side and then ignored them. Fate's brow furrowed slightly but she softened her features when turning to smile at her best friend. Nanoha smiled back determined to not let herself sink down over such small things. As long as Fate was by her side, she felt capable of doing it.

The PE teacher started giving orders organizing the class. They started with stretching exercises. Nanoha looked astonished at the flexibility with which Fate executed them. The blonde had stayed near the bleachers and in the pauses between exercises she looked at her with a smile and waved at her like a three year old who just spotted her mom. Nanoha couldn't help but laugh every time.

Out of curiosity Nanoha watched Hayate. The girl seemed to be making the most of her body, trying her best at all times, she seemed to be having a good time. Sometimes Hayate would look at her for a second and then put more momentum on her exercises.

* * *

When the teacher split the class into three groups to run the track, Fate jogged off towards Nanoha and sat down with a snort. "Are you tired?" Nanoha asked her with a half smile. Fate glanced at her with raised eyebrows.

The classmates who weren't running in the first turn, were sitting around, talking and complaining. Hayate and Suzuka remained standing near the track to encourage Arisa as she ran strongly in the first group. Nanoha looked at them, rapt. Usually, _she _was the one who yelled and jumped encouraging her friends. All the students followed the race while waiting their turn. Arisa ended up being second. Suzuka and Hayate applauded and congratulated the blonde while she caught her breath. The second group got prepared and at the call of the teacher, they started to run. Hayate suddenly turned to them and approached them with a quick step.

* * *

"Fate-chan, I'll race you." Hayate openly announced the challenge. Fate looked at her with the funniest face she'd ever seen.

**~0~**

Hayate smiled to herself. The stupefied face of Nanoha was priceless. And Fate's expression, that one _was_ worth its weight in gold. The blonde was so shocked and confused that it was funny to see.

Her body was full of energy now. After watching Arisa's race, excitement burned through her veins. She had always wanted to run with Fate, and now she had the opportunity. That had been an impossible dream until a few days ago. Now she wanted nothing else but that. She knew Fate was fast, but her stupid disease, that damn wheelchair, _she,_ had been holding her back. It was time to show everyone how good she was. She would show everyone Fate's skills. She would not longer stop her. Today, she could not just let her go, but also follow her.

"…" Fate opened her mouth and closed it again. Was that a no?

"Come on," she repeated, Fate looked at her strange. Nanoha coughed next to Fate and Hayate looked at her, seeing herself. Her body. With a mental grimace, Hayate remembered that she was now Nanoha, she had to behave more like her.

She had the perfect way of forcing Fate to run at her full speed. It was cruel, but nobody would suspect. "Are you scared of losing, Testarossa? I understand." She said, but Fate didn't react, just as she had suspected.

"Coward," whispered someone behind her and Hayate realized that their classmates were now looking interested at the interaction. Hayate glared at them. Why did they have to get involved? She greeted her teeth but didn't answer the comment. Why did the real Nanoha put up with all those noisy people?

Fate ignored the insult and its duress, she lowered her head, she hated confrontations. Hayate was deeply saddened for a moment, knowing that the cause of the blonde's suffering was Nanoha Takamachi, no one else. The Nanoha that now she was.

"What game are you trying to play here?" Intervened a familiar voice. Hayate saw Nanoha throwing her a killing glare. "Stay out of it, _Hayate-chan._" She warned her. Fate straighten up. Hayate saw it and smiled slightly. "Unless _you _want to be the one to race me," she whispered at the disabled girl, some spectators laughed. Fate tensed.

Hayate knew Fate wouldn't defend herself, but she would always be safeguarding her friend. "Let's make a bet…"

* * *

The teacher called the last group. Suzuka glanced uneasily at her friend. "Nanoha, this isn't right," she muttered as they took their positions on the starting line. "Don't worry," Hayate smiled as she hopped preparing her legs. Only one student stood between her and Fate, but the brunette saw Fate give her a emotionless look while standing in place.

The teacher signaled the start and everyone ran out like crazy. The tension was palpable in the last race. Hayate kept a good pace for the first part of the track. She felt the muscles in her legs tense with every step, every stride. Suzuka was the first one to be left behind.

Nanoha helplessly from her chair, yelled encouraging Fate. Fate just looked at her from the corner of her eyes, concentrated on the track. Hayate smiled when another classmate was left behind.

Taking and expelling air rapidly, Hayate speeded up. Fate, however, didn't stay behind. Soon the two were left alone. Fate seemed be keeping up with no problem, but as they took a curve and the finish line became visible to them, the blonde showed no mercy and ran ahead. Hayate frowned and couldn't help smiling. "I knew it," she would have accused her old friend if the heavy breathing she maintained would have allowed her to do so.

She tried to catch up. She got close just for a moment before Fate added more momentum and destroyed all her efforts.

The blonde crossed the finish line before the astonished gaze of the teacher and the rest of the class. Consequently, Hayate crossed the line and collapsed exhausted but happier than ever. That had been fantastic, despite losing.

She let out a laugh as Arisa approached her. The rest of the group began to arrive, Suzuka was last.

Ignoring the winner, who had just created a new record, some classmates came to congratulate her. She had also broken her own record, in more than one way.

**~0~**

"Fate-chan, you were amazing. I didn't know you were capable of… I mean, how come you… Wow," exclaimed Nanoha surprised at her friend's achievement. Fate, however, looked away, as if ashamed. Nanoha blinked maneuvering her chair to move closer to the blonde, and then she realized why Fate was so evasive. "Fate-chan, look at me," she said. "Look at me, you idiot." She dared to yell tenderly. How could she made that girl understand that she didn't mind not being able to walk, that she was proud that Fate was so fast. That it would be a barrier in their relationship.

"Fate-chan!"

Both Fate and Nanoha looked up surprised at the cheerful tone that had called the blonde. It was Hayate, still catching her breath. "That was great. Promise me we'll do it again. I want my revenge." Smiled the girl, too excited to notice the commotion rising at her behavior.

Nanoha move in between them. "_Nanoha,_" she said reminding the person in her body what was her place.

"I don't get it, Nanoha," Arisa grumbled running after the girl. "Where has all this come from?"

Fate face Hayate with a serious face, ignoring the whole conversation. "I won. Now do your part. Apologize to Hayate."

There was a deep silence.

Hayate looked around uncomfortable. Nanoha knew that if she had been alone she would have done it with no doubt, but the pressure from the eyes looking could be very strong. It would be humiliating. Nanoha knew it. She knew it too well.

She knew Hayate wouldn't do it when she saw her old body stick out her chest and look at Fate arrogantly. Hayate's position saddened her, knowing that even the libertine girl had fallen victim to the game of popularity. She felt even sadder for herself. Looking at it from that new point of view, her old self was so arrogant and vulgar. It was disappointing.

"No" Hayate said after much thought, just as Nanoha had feared. Fate didn't accept the answer. "Apologize to her," she whispered giving her another chance.

Nanoha grabbed Fate's hand. It was time to intervene for the sake of the three. "Fate-chan, it doesn't matter. Just leave it."

The blonde looked at her disabled friend and sighed. It wasn't worth it to continue that immature discussion.

The small crowd that had gathered started to murmur. "Jus ignore them, Fate-chan. You won." Nanoha smiled to a depressed Fate as they headed back to the building.

Looking back, the brunette distinguished the regret in Hayate's face, the impotence, which were quickly covered by her perfect mask of Nanoha, the popular and invincible.

The girl sighed, hoping to have the opportunity to talk alone with Hayate again. Things were getting out of hand, they needed another talk.

**~0~**

In the locker room, some students looked at Fate from the corner of their eyes. Hayate knew they were impressed, they admired the quiet red girl with red eyes, but they were afraid to approach her, they were afraid of being ostracized like the young blonde. Hayate sighed.

She approached her when nobody was looking, but Fate simply glanced at her.

"It was a good race, really," she said friendly. "Right." Fate said. Hayate was surprised by the dryness of her old friend. Fate was angry.

"Don't be angry." She smiled mockingly trying to undo the bad atmosphere between the two. Fate looked straight at her eyes seriously, but said nothing.

"Okay, I'll apologize. Happy?" Hayate growled annoyed, Fate was not usually so difficult to treat. Fate looked at her up and down, studying her, as if she somehow recognized her. Hayate felt a little uncomfortable.

"I just want to be your friend," Hayate revealed. It was true, she wanted to be close to Fate, as a friend, and also that statement was the perfect excuse for her strange behavior in her personification of Nanoha.

"Disrespecting my best friend is not the best way to earn my sympathy." Fate answered eloquently. Hayate blinked dumbly, surprised that Fate was able to resist the opportunity. She was putting their friendship over her own happiness. Hayate knew Fate had some devotion to Nanoha and despite that she was facing her for her honor. Hayate blushed for a moment.

"But I've done it for you," she said without thinking. "That disabled girl, only slows you down, you'd be off without her."

Fate's expression changed, her brow furrowed and her gaze went through her like a spear. Just then, Hayate realized what she had just said. Where had those words come from? Either way, it was too late to take them back. Too late to apologize.

"…" Fate didn't answer her or rebuke anything, but her actions spoke for themselves. After looking daggers at Hayate, she turned her back on her and walked away slamming the door slightly on her way out.

"What's wrong with her?" "Who does she think she is?" voices whispered. "Surely, the victory has gotten to her head." They criticized.

Hayate, however, was speechless. A lump had formed in her throat. "Fate-chan…" she whispered. She covered her mouth with her hands, almost frightened. "What have I done?"

**~0~**

"Ah, Fate-chan!" Nanoha yelled happily when her friend entered the classroom. She had been waiting for her. And recalling the art class and Fate's amazing performance on the track field, she was happy. She was really happy, but that happiness faded away when Fate didn't answer and when looking more closely at the girl, she found a glassy layer in her eyes.

"Fate…chan?" she asked hesitantly approaching her. Fate had sat in her desk and buried her face in her hands. "Fate-chan," Nanoha repeated in soft and compassionate voice.

The blonde was sobbing slightly. Nanoha stroke her shoulder. "Hey,"

"You were right, Hayate," Fate sobbed looking at Nanoha with bleary eyes, red nose and wet cheeks. "You were right."

Nanoha frowned concerned, that statement sounded as if it was an angry accusation from Fate, however, it also sounded very sad. She waited patiently for the blonde, who struggled to compose herself and explain.

"You were right about Nanoha…" when she finally got her answer, Nanoha wished to not have known. "You were right." Fate said feeling sorry for herself while wiping her eyes with her hand. But the pain in her when uttering those words was evident. Nanoha hugged her. For a moment hating Hayate, for a moment hating herself.

"I'm sorry," was all she could think to say.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well there was a good bit of drama going on there. Hayate ended up hurting Fate when all she wanted was to protect her, poor Fate. But anyway, I'm sure that when you guys read the preview, you're gonna want to read the next chapter right away, but sorry I'll update next week like I've done so far, unless I get many people asking for it sooner then maybe I'll think about it. So anyway I hope everyone is enjoying it, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. :D

* * *

**In**_** the next chapter:**_

_The familiar voices she expected didn't take long to be heard. When, without seeing her, Nanoha and Fate walked towards the exit, Hayate stepped in front of them. "Hi," she just said, shy. It struck her to see how Fate stiffen instantly protectively standing in front of the wheelchair. She didn't know whether to be glad to see how strongly Fate protected 'Hayate' or burst into tears for receiving that cold look of hostility from her best friend._

* * *

_A wrenching and harsh pain that responded to two names, guilt and doubt. Guilt because she was lying to a tender soul, because in return to her loyalty and trust, Nanoha answered her with lies. She was taking advantage of Fate's innocence. Guilt mainly because, in that short time that she had started to know the blonde, Nanoha had fallen for her, inevitably and deeply._


	5. Friend and Confidante

_**What I'd Always Wanted**_

**~0~**

_Friend and Confidante_

**~0~**

Nanoha glanced yet again at her silent companion. Fate was particularly depressed. Nanoha wasn't sure how to approach her. The only clear thing was that Hayate had messes everything up. She had screwed up and big. Nanoha wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"Fate-chan," she murmured when they reached Hayate's house. Nanoha couldn't leave her friend like that. "Want to stay for a while?" she invited her while still thinking of a way to cheer Fate up. Hayate had tons of games, movies…. Anything would be a good distraction.

The tallest was about to decline, but Nanoha used her puppy eyes and the blonde couldn't say no to the offer. "Okay," she smiled slightly.

**~0~**

"Hey, Nanoha, what happened?" the meddler Arisa asked. "Did Testarossa do something to you?" she growled protectively. Hayate appreciated the affection and concern of her friends, but she wasn't in the mood for it. Suzuka took her hand stopping her from continuing down the hallway. Hayate looked up, until now her eyes had been stuck to the ground. "Nanoha, you can trust us," whispered the girl, Hayate sighed. "I don't want to talk about it now. I'll explain later, okay?" Having said that, she turned her back on them and left alone, leaving them behind.

* * *

She took the bus and got down at her stop, keeping her head down as she walked through the street not being able to stop thinking about Fate's expression. Guilt was consuming her conscience. She knew the damage was done. Now she could only rely on Fate's kindness. But, would she forgive her?

Her feet stopped and Hayate swore. Without realizing it she had ended up at the Yagami residence. Her eyes clouded resigned. She watched the house for a few seconds. Was Nanoha there already? She needed someone to talk to. The possessor of what once was her life was the only option she had. She walked hesitantly to the door. She looked at the door bell, but turned around and walked around the house poking her head through the kitchen window.

Indeed, she saw Nanoha moving towards her room. She was about to yell, but was left speechless when she saw the figure that followed the wheelchair. Fate was also there.

Hayate moved away from the window shaking. Now Nanoha was Hayate, it was normal that Fate was with her. It was logical that Nanoha would try to cheer up her friend, right? Even so, she couldn't shake off the feeling that the girl was stealing her life, taking Fate along with it. That was _her _life and Fate was _her _friend.

Clenching her fists she turned around and started running. She didn't stop until she reached the Takamachi house.

It was empty. The note she had left before going to school, was still there, where she had left it. She crumpled it and tossed in the trash. Then she locked herself in her room and looked around with a terrible urge to break something, and she would have done it if it weren't for the little yellow ferret that came to greet her.

Hayate glanced at Yuuno and all her explosive angry feelings crumbled down leaving just the raw pain of loneliness. Collapsing on the bed, Hayate started crying. She let the tears flow in an attempt to get rid of her sadness along with them, but that sadness seemed endless. She fell asleep at some point, her face bathed in salty grief. Yuuno showed his concern touching her new owner with his wet nose gently. He licked her afflicted, in an attempt to cheer her up. Lying beside her, the animal gave up, but at least he wanted to let her know she wasn't alone.

**~0~**

"Hiyaaa," Nanoha shouted after making a complicated combo that became the death of Fate's character. The girl turned towards Fate excited, this was the fourth consecutive match she won. The blonde was still in her same depressing state. Nanoha turned off the console and got serious. She could get a bit relax by playing a few fighting games, but Fate was definitely not an action girl, apparently.

"Would you prefer to watch a movie?" she asked. She felt a bit stupid, since Fate had barely spoken, she would articulate simple monosyllables as answers.

Nanoha maneuvered to the shelf of DVDs and started looking through them one by one. Hayate had really strange things, anime series, titles that Nanoha had never heard in her life, some of them very flashy. "The man-sheep zombies" she quietly read a title. She raised her eyebrows in amazement. "What do you want to see?" she turned for advice, thus hiding her ignorance and bewilderment.

Fate smiled shyly. "It's getting late Hayate, I don't think we have time to watch any of your precious collections." Nanoha looked at the clock and felt her shoulders sag.

Fate was already putting on her shoes when the front door opened and Signum and Vita came in carrying shopping bags. "Fate," Vita said upon seeing her, Signum looked down and smiled. "Testarossa, leaving already?"

After leaving the bags in the kitchen, Signum invited Fate to stay for dinner. Nanoha's face brightened. Vita, perceptively, noticed it and insisted on the blonde staying the night. For the redhead, seeing her cousin happy came first. Fate tried to decline, but there was no way out. It was three against one.

So Fate called home and after reporting to her mother, she went to the kitchen to help with dinner. Vita practically threw her out. The girl insisted that the two friends waited on the table.

Somewhat flushed, the blonde did as she was told. Nanoha giggled. They were alone again. This time there was no awkward silence between them. Nanoha glanced at Fate and felt relief wash over her seeing that her friend seemed to be cheering up.

Dinner didn't take long to be ready, the atmosphere was lively and relaxed. There was laughter at the sight of Vita's burned omelet. Nanoha for a moment forgot that that wasn't her family, that that wasn't her life. She let herself be and fully enjoyed it.

* * *

Nanoha blinked looking at Fate's clothing. She couldn't lend her any of her pajamas, they would be too small, so the blonde had borrowed one from Signum, which curiously fit her slightly big. It was funny seeing a person as tall as Fate with clothes bigger that her size. Nanoha smiled tenderly, Fate looked adorable.

"Bedtime, girls." Signum said approaching Nanoha and moving her from the chair to the bed. "How are we going to sleep?" Vita curiously mumbled. Nanoha then realized the dilemma. The guest futon was already occupied. Her bed was no very big, but it was easier to accommodate someone in it than in the futon. A slight shade of red appeared on her face not being able to help it. Fate would have to sleep with her.

"I'll take the futon, you sleep with Hayate?" Fate offered the most practical solution. Vita was a girl of a small size after all. Nanoha's faint blush disappeared immediately and she felt somewhat disappointed.

"Deal," said Vita jumping over Hayate and lying on the opposite side of Fate. "Good night," Signum said, the three girls answered in unison. Fate lay down and the pink haired woman turned the lights off. Vita's yawn was heard and then the girl curled up hugging her little bunny resting on Nanoha's shoulder. "At least tonight I won't have to listen to that embarrassing song you put on your phone." She whispered closing her eyes.

Nanoha looked at the dim darkness and then turned towards Fate who smiled slightly at her with a bit of guilt.

"Good night, Fate-chan," Nanoha whispered after a while. "Good night, Hayate." Replied a soft voice. Nanoha smiled. "Why are we whispering? Vita sleeps like a rock." She said still quietly feeling the redhead's mild snores beside her. Fate tried her best to hide her laughter, but failed miserably.

Turning sideways to look at Fate's figure, Nanoha made a mischievous grin. "We could tell each other our darkest secrets right this moment, and she would never know it." She was able to see Fate smile and how her expression gradually became gloomy.

"Fate-chan," she whispered apprehensively. The girl raised her hand. Nanoha took it without hesitation. "Hayate…" Fate whispered, "… you know you're very important to me, right?" Nanoha felt her heart sink by the vulnerability in Fate's voice.

"I'll always be with you. Don't ever doubt it, okay?" Fate said seriously. Nanoha was speechless at the statement of such pure friendship. Something clicked in her head and Nanoha frowned. "Fate-chan, what happened this afternoon with Nanoha?"

Fate didn't answer.

**~0~**

Hayate woke to the sound of the alarm clock. She went down to get breakfast and greeted Nanoha's family with fake happiness, letting them know that she was starting to remember and was feeling better so she would be going to school. She got dressed and took the bus without much effort. She was tired. She couldn't forget her quarrel with Fate. If you could even called it that. Besides being in a horrible emotional state, her physical condition wasn't very good. She felt stings on her legs whenever she went up stairs or forced the limbs too much. That worried her. Was it a punishment for acting like a complete idiot? Was it a curse that followed her no matter what body she was in? And if they were symptoms of her illness that had followed her?

Before the classes started, Hayate went to the nurse's office. She was becoming increasingly aware of that unpleasant tingling and she was starting to get panicked about it.

"Shamal, Shamal." She went in nervously calling the school nurse. A woman with blonde and short hair stuck her head over an anatomy book. The woman was studying for her PhD in medicine and used any free and quiet moment at her part-time work at the school to study.

Shamal raised her eyebrows when she saw Nanoha Takamachi approach her with fearful eyes. The popular brunette had never really being in the nurse's office before, so the nurse was surprised that the girl knew her name and moved into the room with so much confidence. "Shamal," the girl called again and the woman put her book aside. "What can I do for you, Takamachi, Nanoha-chan?" she smiled as she studied her. She didn't seem to be sick.

"You have to help me. Something weird is happening to my legs?" Hayate explained. The nurse raised her eyebrows and standing she led the girl to one of the two stretchers where she sat. After exploring the athletic and healthy girl's legs, finding nothing abnormal, Shamal looked puzzled at Hayate. "I don't see anything unusual. Where does it hurt?" she was interested. Hayate explained the symptoms and frowned when she saw the puzzled expression in Shamal's face.

"And you said you ran yesterday and you were okay?" the blonde asked. Hayate nodded and to add to her frustration Shamal started laughing heartily. "You're just sore. It's normal after doing exercise. You'll be fine by tomorrow or the day after. Drink a lot of water and try to move your legs normally. It'll be gone before you know it." She explained between laughs and patting the girl's knee.

"It's normal?" Hayate whispered, but Shamal didn't hear it. Now, much more calmed, the girl jumped to her feet, she was about to thank the nurse for her help when she saw the woman still laughing slightly. That bothered her. "So I'm just sore, huh? How would I know? It's the first time it ever happens." She said as she left. That comment silenced Shamal's laughter as she watched the girl leave with a strange expression.

**~0~**

Nanoha chuckled on her way to school. That morning she was in a good mood, she was happy. She had awakened with Vita clinging to her like a little girl. She felt like a big sister and had to smile at Hayate's cute cousin. Afterwards, she had gotten entertained watching Fate's peaceful face while the girl was still sleeping innocently. She and Vita had gotten up and ready, waking Fate on their way, but the blonde had mumbled something sleepily turning around. Nanoha was surprised to see that Fate was such a sleepyhead. They were finishing breakfast when the girl finally decided to get up and when realizing what time it was, she started running around the house to get ready for the day.

"Stop it, Hayate." Fate complained at her friend's laughter with an embarrassed voice.

* * *

When they got to their class, Nanoha noticed that Hayate wasn't there. Nanoha's real body appeared a few minutes after the first class teacher showed up.

At some point during the class, a paper ball bounced off her head falling on the open textbook in front of her. Nanoha took the paper curious and secretly opened it under the desk. After reading the few lines, the girl frowned slightly. She glanced at the teacher who was pointing at something on the board, with his back to the students. The rest of the class hastily taking notes. Finally her gaze landed on Hayate, who was waiting for an answer to her message.

"Meet me during noon break. In the bathroom." The note simply said. It was signed HY along with a small drawing of a stick figure bowing. The petition was friendly and Nanoha felt it was necessary that the two had a talk. Yet, she almost refused, the image of Fate's hurt expression was still fresh in her mind.

Ignoring Hayate for an instant, Nanoha looked at the blonde. Fate was writing in her notebook with her responsible and calm demeanor. As if feeling Nanoha's gaze, Fate looked up from her notes and looked at her friend, then smiled. Nanoha smiled back, pretending to turn her attention back to the teacher, Nanoha wrote her answer in the piece of paper.

She waited for the perfect opportunity, for everyone to be distracted. She threw the object with enough strength to reach its destination. She almost let out a triumphant laugh when the paper ball hit the head of Hayate Yagami. Hayate frowned at the impact, but seeing what had hit her, a mixture of fear and hope covered her face. Nanoha blinked in surprise. It seemed that her answer was really important to the current possessor of her body. Hayate read the note and turned to her; she smiled. It wasn't a mischievous or sarcastic smile, but one of sincere gratitude.

**~0~**

As soon as the break bell rang, Hayate stood in a jump and ran out of the classroom. She didn't leave time for anyone to ask anything or follow her. Or at least that was the intention.

She locked herself in the cubicle for disabled people and waited. She heard the door and some classmates entered the room, but no one claimed the slightly bigger cubicle in which she was hiding.

Some left and other came in, but the one person that Hayate expected wasn't showing up. The girl feared she wouldn't be coming, but just when she was getting convinced of it, she heard the door opening again and the sound of wheels sliding across the floor indicating Nanoha's presence. Hayate opened the door and hiding behind it, she let Nanoha enter. She closed it and locked it.

"We need to talk," Hayate said quietly. "We're already doing that," the girl replied sharply from her wheelchair. Hayate groaned and Nanoha turned her face. Someone entered the bathroom again and the two turned silent, not moving. Hayate regretted having chosen such a busy meeting place, but under those circumstances, it was the best place in which they could talk alone. When the room was silent again, Nanoha sighed and turned to Hayate more serious this time. "Okay, let's start again," she offered. "Truce." Seconded the inhabitant of the popular girl's body.

* * *

"We have to go back to the way we were. In my room there's a book on the Jewel Seed, we could start investigating from there." Hayate said explaining the location of the book. "Not before you fix the mess you've gotten me with Fate-chan," Nanoha placed her conditions. Hayate raised her eyebrows before frowning suspicious. "You had never cared about that before. When you go back to being Nanoha again, you'll have Suzuka, Arisa and all those fans of your. They all worship you. Why would you care about what Fate thinks?" she incriminated her.

Nanoha was silent for a moment. "I care." She whispered. "Look, I know it's hard to believe but… these days, being you, I've experienced feelings, things that in the past I would have never imagined. I know I treated you bad and I'm sorry," she continued apologetically. "I'm sorry about what happened in the past. I'm trying to change, you know? I am changing."

Hayate looked at her seeing a new person, could she trust her? Hayate looked at the sincerity in her eyes. Yes, she could, she would. It was an opportunity that everyone deserved. Seeing the frankness in her old body, Hayate couldn't help but lower her head and swallow the foolish pride that had kept them as enemies for so long. "I have to apologize too," she confessed. "I now understand why you behaved like an idiot most of the time, your position is oppressive. There's lots of pressure. I thought your life was a walk in the park, but it's hard. It's a lonely life. I've misjudge you, Nanoha. I'm sorry."

Nanoha smiled slightly, "Hayate isn't the little princess I had imagined. I guess we're even." Hayate nodded accepting the apology and thanking that hers was accepted as well.

The two girls smiled. "I think now I understand you a little more," Nanoha offered and peaceful hand. Hayate cocked her lips into a smirk. "I also understand you better," she accepted the hand. "Friends?" the two whispered in unison. They blinked and then laughed.

For the second time, they decided to trust each other, but this time, it wasn't the situation that forced them, now there was a new bond, one of friendship, a relationship that was just starting but one in which they had high expectations.

* * *

They had little time left, and couldn't discuss everything they wanted, so they decided to call each other and keep in touch. Before the secret meeting ended, Hayate told Nanoha the reason of Fate's anger.

Nanoha had insisted on knowing what had happened the day before. "I don't get it," snorted the newly disabled. "Many people pick on you guys, why does she ignore or faces the others, but with me she takes it so seriously?" she asked. Hayate looked at her with eyes wide opened. "With you? Don't you mean with me." She corrected. Nanoha opened her mouth and closed it again. "Well, same thing." She snorted feeling confused for a moment.

"You really haven't noticed," Hayate said with a faint incredulous tone. The other girl turned to her with inquisitive eyes and an innocent expression. Hayate shook her head slowly, a bit sad. She felt bad again about Fate's situation.

Giving up, Hayate decided to give her new friend a hint. "It's precisely because it's Nanoha that Fate reacts like that, the others don't matter," she said, but that was still a too vague explanation for the listener.

"What?" Nanoha frowned, now more confused that before. Hayate sighed and let out a laugh, feeling a bit sorry for her. "You're too naïve," she said.

"Fate-chan was right about you, Nanoha. She always had faith in you. She used to say that under that arrogant cover you showed, there was kindness reflected in your eyes. She said you were just like a little girl protecting yourself from the world. I would always contradict her, but in the end , I was wrong. It's true you're just like little scared girl." She finished.

"You too," Nanoha murmured after a moment of silence. The two girls looked at each other for some time.

"When this is over. When we go back to being ourselves. I would like to stay friends." Hayate smiled shyly. Nanoha remembered then that it wouldn't be easy if things continued like that, "But first you have to fix things with Fate. You hurt her and I don't want her to hate me when I go back to being Nanoha Takamachi."

"Yes," Hayate nodded, feeling ashamed. She still didn't understand what had happened to her. "I don't know what came over me. I felt envy, jealousy. I'm not sure. Sadness…" Then she looked at Nanoha frowning slightly. "It's just that, sometimes I feel as if emotions that are not mine take control over me." She mused out loud catching Nanoha's attention, since she had felt the same way. "As if there were remains left of old feelings in the body."

Nanoha's eyes opened wide. "Are you saying that our personalities are mixing together or something?" the girl felt panic.

"No. Well, not exactly, but yes. Most of the time I feel and think as Hayate Yagami, but in some dark corner, this body still has memories of Nanoha Takamachi and… I think it's best to investigate a little more before drawing conclusions. It might just be temporary, but we can't be sure that the magic that changed us has no side effects."

**~0~**

When she came out of the bathroom, Fate was waiting for her. Luckily, the blonde was a quiet girl and didn't ask about the reason for taking so much time.

The classes continued and the hours passed. Nanoha tried to concentrate on her work, but her conversation with Hayate kept on haunting her head again and again. It was uncomfortable enough already to have exchanged identities, live the life of someone else and that the other person kept yours, including friends, family, home, etc. But it was more disturbing that now they also knew you emotions, your most deeply hidden instincts. And at the same time, feeling the intimacy of another person without knowing how to recognize them as your own or someone else's.

Nanoha tried not to think about it. She needed to focus, think about something else.

"Hayate," whispered a soft voice. The girl, now more used to respond to that name, turned to see Fate telling her that they had turned the page. Nanoha thanked her blushing slightly and turned her attention back to the book in front of her.

* * *

After eating, Nanoha looked out the window of the abandoned music room. She saw Hayate, in her body, enjoying a picnic in the garden. She smiled slightly despite feeling a prick of jealousy. For months Suzuka, Arisa and she had been forced to eat in the classroom or in the school cafeteria. This week there had been a great weather, and the first picnic of the season turned out to be now, when she was no longer Nanoha.

Fate approached her. "What are you looking at so intently, Hayate?" she asked curious.

Before she could see the girls, Nanoha pivoted on the wheels and turning around she moved towards the piano, distracting the blond. "It's nothing, I just noticed that it's sunny and it's a perfect day to go outside. Many classmates and other students are eating on the lawn. I envy them." she confessed sticking her tongue out trying to make it look like nothing important…

Fate, standing between the window and Nanoha, looked at the blue sky and then back at her friend. After a few seconds of silence and reflection, she approached Nanoha and took over the chair. "Eh" exclaimed Nanoha surprised when Fate quickly led her outside the classroom. With a slight smile, the fastest girl in class dragged Nanoha trough the hallways, taking the elevator, then through another hallway. "I know a place outdoors where they won't bother us." She said and upon Nanoha's stunned expression, Fate's smile widened sweetly. "Trust me." She said. And Nanoha did.

* * *

The handicapped girl hesitated and raised an eyebrow at her friend when they reached the end of a hallway. Dead end.

Fate laughed slightly before kneeling in front of Nanoha, showing her back. "Fate-chan?"

"Come on, get on. We'll run out of time if you keep gawking." Fate hurried her. Nanoha slipped from the chair to Fate's back. With a deep breath Fate stood up, pulled the chair under the lonely stairs in the corner and readjusting Nanoha on her back, she started to climb up. The blonde carried her all the way up the flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever despite only being twenty-three steps. Nanoha grabbed tight when fate staggered fighting with the door.

When the girl managed to open it, Nanoha had to close her eyes for a moment at the blinding sun hitting her face. When she opened them again, Fate was already in the middle of the roof, the roof of the school. The wind blew and faded away in one same instance. The vast blue sky seemed endless over their heads.

Nanoha gasped in amazement. "Like it?" Fate asked approaching a huge white flowerpot, the size of a stool. It was a pity it was empty.

Nanoha nodded speechless after Fate sat her in the flowerpot and faced her. She watched those wonderful ruby eyes glowing happily and pleased for having fulfilled one of her whims. "It's perfect, Fate-chan, thanks." She whispered. Why was that girl so attentive?

* * *

Fate sat on the floor, resting her tired back on the flowerpot. Nanoha tried to get down and sit beside her, but before she could even try, Fate was already up and had taken her in her arms, sitting back on her previous position, this time with Nanoha in her arms. Nanoha leaned on Fate's chest and turned to watch the sky. The sun wrapped them with its warmth and its serene silence. Gradually, Nanoha became aware of her chest burning. After much thought, she realized what that tingling in her chest meant.

Hayate's clear blue eyes misted by the emotion that Nanoha felt. Fate, oblivious to the tumult of feelings her companion was experiencing, continued holding her in the same position, offering a warmth that only a human being who loves another can bestow. Offering an unconditional friendship, a deep and sincere loyalty. Nanoha said nothing, intoxicated by the love that Fate professed openly and without embarrassment. Cradled in her lap, Nanoha relaxed while trying to control the tears coming to her eyes. A lump had formed in her throat. She put her hands over Fate's, resting on her stomach, to make sure it was real. Never before had she felt like that. She had always dreamed of meeting a person she could trust, love, who was sensitive and caring, sweet, who gave her love… Now she was finding that person in Fate. And it didn't make her as happy as she had imagined. Fate filled her greatly, completely, she was happy with just her gentle presence, but at the same time, it hurt. It hurt her deeply. A wrenching and harsh pain that responded to two names, guilt and doubt. Guilt because she was lying to a tender soul, because in return to her loyalty and trust, Nanoha answered her with lies. She was taking advantage of Fate's innocence. Guilt mainly because, in that short time that she had started to know the blonde, Nanoha had fallen for her, inevitably and deeply. And doubt, doubt upon the fact that Fate didn't know who she really was. Did she treat her the way she did because she thought she was Hayate? Were those caresses meant for Hayate or Nanoha? What about those feelings? Were they her own or was everything a shadow from emotions left in the body she inhabited. Would Fate hate her if she knew the truth?

Nanoha closed her eyes trying to get rid of those depressing thoughts. She took one of Fate's hand in hers and entwined their fingers, getting strength from it. "Fate-chan," Nanoha smiled sadly opening her sparkling eyes. "Mmm" was Fate's sleepy response. Turning her head, she found Fate resting against the wall with closed eyes and a peaceful expression on her face. Her chest was filled with tenderness watching the scene, Fate was very beautiful when half asleep, still hugging her like a teddy bear.

Smiling, Nanoha didn't speak again, she used Fate as a pillow and got concentrated on feeling by herself and remembering all that tenderness.

**~0~**

Hayate was once again full of life, of happiness. Arisa and Suzuka had prepared a picnic and her good mood could reach the sky. She was feeling confident again. Also, now she had the support of the real Nanoha. The only thing left was to solve a small, tiny, but very important detail. Fate Testarossa.

Hayate needed to apologize to her former best friend. Not because Nanoha had asked her to, it was something much more deep. Hayate needed Fate's forgiveness, for many reasons.

She knew she had hurt her and was very aware that during the whole day, Fate had ignored her completely. Zero attention. Not even a glance. She didn't know how she would fix it, but the most important thing was to apologize face to face. Hayate quickly planned the moment. Taking into account all the possible factors, the fans, Arisa, Suzuka, Nanoha and Fate.

* * *

At the end of school, Arisa and Suzuka left to their violin lessons. Almost all the students rushed to their clubs or cram school. Those who went straight home didn't stayed much longer in school. Hayate knew it was her opportunity. She changed her shoes at the entrance and leaning on her locker (Nanoha's) she waited patiently. The familiar voices she expected didn't take long to be heard. When, without seeing her, Nanoha and Fate walked towards the exit, Hayate stepped in front of them. "Hi," she just said, shy. It struck her to see how Fate stiffen instantly protectively standing in front of the wheelchair. She didn't know whether to be glad to see how strongly Fate protected 'Hayate' or burst into tears for receiving that cold look of hostility from her best friend. Fate, however, was free of guilt, the poor girl didn't know anything, she hadn't noticed anything. "Hey, Fate-chan," she raised her hands in surrender, "I come in peace". "What do you want?" the blonde questioned. In the now blue-violet eyes of Hayate, pain was reflected for an instant and Fate, confused, let herself relaxed a bit. Nanoha peered from behind Fate and watched Hayate silently. "Hi," Hayate said again. Nanoha raised an eyebrow, but then answered. "Hi"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**T/N: **Okay, I have a couple of things to say. First, if you haven't noticed I wrote T/N instead of A/N since I'm a translator not the author, so I'll write that from now on. Second, I'm sorry for not updating earlier when I had said I would, but I have a good excuse, kinda, well the things is I finally got a beta reader for this story, or rather the beta reader got me, but that's no the point, the point is, I sent the beta reader this and the previous chapter in hopes of getting this chapter checked before posting it, but I still haven't heard from them so I decided to post the chapter like this, I hope there's not too many typos. Third, I've finally heard back from the author of the other story I was supposed to be doing and I'm hoping to get everything I need to post the story soon. I was actually planning on doing another story since I wasn't getting any news from the other one, but now I think I'll have to push it back for later, maybe, maybe not, we'll see.

And last but not least, next chapter will be divided in two parts and since there will be no preview for the second part(actually the preview down below is for both chapters, just so you know), I'll give you guys the title as an extra: "Fate's Secret" I think that it can't be any more obvious what the chapters will be about. Oh! and I almost forgot, the original story is finally complete, the last chapter was posted today. There's a total of twelve chapters, I'll keep working hard on them, so please keep reading and enjoying, and don't forget to leave reviews as well, they are always encouraging. Anyway, I think I've wrote too much already, so thanks for reading and see you later :D

* * *

_**In the next chapter:**_

"_Nanoha-chan, god, come on wake up, wake up!" Hayate yelled lightly hitting her cheek. Nanoha lifted her tired eyelids. Hayate smiled slightly, relaxing. "You really scared me for a moment there, what would I do if you leave me with no body, you idiot?"_

_Nanoha smiled slightly. Just then, Fate came in panting with a pale and frightened face._

* * *

"_Fate-chan, you're bleeding." Said the girl in the chair._

* * *

_Fate took Hayate's face in her hands and slightly bumped their foreheads together, keeping that position and staring with her crimson eyes at the blue-violet of the girl. "You can count on me, Nanoha. It's a promise." She whispered with one of her tender smiles. Hayate smiled tremulously. She was so happy. She had missed Fate's intimacy so much. Her eye's stung and she knew she was about to cry, but didn't. She could only mumble a "thank you" which was nothing compared to what she really felt._


	6. Fate's Secret I

_**What I'd Always Wanted**_

**~0~**

_Fate's Secret (I)_

**~0~**

"I… came to apologize." Hayate said in a small voice. Fate didn't answer. Nanoha looked from one to another and finally decided to intervene. "Ok," she nodded. Fate looked at her a bit surprised and then glanced at Hayate unconvinced.

Looking down at the ground, she resumed her walk to the exit, avoiding answering or looking at Hayate in the face. Hayate saddened. Nanoha stared at her old body. "I'll try to talk to her," she whispered to Hayate.

While triggering the chair to catch up with Fate, Hayate saw them leave. She knew Fate was hurt. It wouldn't be easy to gain her trust.

* * *

"Hey, Nanoha, how's your memory doing?" Her brother smiled when she got home. He was joking, yet Hayate knew that behind that smile there was a faint concerned tone.

"Terrible," she answered. Kyouya's expression changed immediately, now disturbed. "I can't manage to forget you're my brother." Hayate joked, sticking her tongue out and running up to her room. She heard Miyuki's laughter and Kyouya's complain. She smiled.

Every time it was easier to get along with Nanoha's family.

After doing her homework, she played a bit with Yuuno. The ferret was a loving and entertaining pet, they had become good friends. While lifting the animal in the air, her new mother called her. In that second of distraction, she almost dropped Yuuno on the ground.

"Nanoha, someone's asking for you on the phone," Momoko informed her as soon as the girl stuck her head out. Hayate was surprised, Suzuka and Arisa always called her on her cell phone. "Someone called Hayate." Momoko clarified shrugging. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember from where.

Hayate ran to the phone. Had something happened? "Here, Nanoha." She said to the phone. "Hayate-chan," she heard the whisper of her old voice. "Nanoha-chan, what's wrong?" Hayate was getting panicked.

"We need to talk," Nanoha said. "Again?" Hayate sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Come to my house… I mean, your house. It's something private." After this, Nanoha hung up, leaving Hayate intrigued.

**~0~**

Nanoha waited impatiently for Hayate to arrive. If she waited until tomorrow she would lose the courage to tell Hayate what she needed to say.

Hayate appeared in her old hone twenty minutes later.

"Why did you take so long?" Nanoha scolded, closing the door behind her guest. "I'm sore, I couldn't come any faster." Hayate defended herself. Nanoha sighed.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Hayate asked as she left her shoes by the door. "Is it about Fate-chan?" she asked worried.

Nanoha raised her eyebrows. "No. Yes. Partly, yes."

"Let's see it we can get this clear," Hayate sighed putting her hands on her hip. "Fate is still angry with you, but I think it'll go away. Just give her time." Nanoha promised, although they both knew that everything was exactly about that, time. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, though." Nanoha looked to either side of the living room, maneuvering the chair, she went to Hayate's room, Hayate followed silently.

Nanoha took a deep breath, she had to free her thoughts or she would explode. Hayate sat on the bed, doubtful. Nanoha faced her with a serious expression. "Hayate, how do you feel about Fate-chan?"

"Huh?" Hayate blinked stupidly. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?" she wanted to know while at the same time avoiding answering.

"Be honest, Hayate-chan. I need to know," Nanoha frowned. She knew she was making her new friend uncomfortable, but she needed to know the answer. The tranquility of her soul depended on her answer.

"Fate-chan has been my best friend for years. Almost the only one. I really appreciate her, of course," Hayate answered, but that answer didn't help Nanoha, moving closer to Hayate she modified the question. "Do you care about her?"

Hayate looked at her strange, as if she had just asked something stupid. "Of course I care about her. What kind of insensible thing do you think I am?"Hayate was angry, but her outburst disappeared when she was Nanoha's expression.

"Nanoha, what exactly are you trying to tell me?" the inhabitant of the popular girl's body was getting worried. Nanoha looked away and bit her lip uncertain. Finally she decided to confess it. "While being with Fate I've realized that I have strange feelings. It only happens with her," she said quietly, Hayate raised an eyebrow. Looking back at her companion, Nanoha continued. "I think I've fallen in love with Fate-chan." She finally let it out.

* * *

Hayate was silent. Now she understood the reason for so much mystery. Nanoha doubted if her emotions were her own or Hayate's. At the same time, she realized that that glimmer of envy, curiosity and hostility towards Fate that she herself had experienced, were the signs left in Nanoha's body of her true feelings. Even from before, Nanoha liked Fate. Hayate didn't know whether to laugh at the irony of it or burst into tears. Those two idiots liked each other. Where did that leave her? Should she be happy or angry? Hayate didn't want to lose Fate, she was very fond of her, but how much? Hayate didn't want to think about it, it would only make things more complicated.

* * *

Nanoha swallowed. Hayate hadn't said anything yet. Nanoha was scared, she had thought she could trust Hayate, but maybe she was wrong.

She was merged in a sea of doubt, plus the confusion of a first love, who was of the same sex, and to top it off, the fact that said person was your former rival's best friend; everything while in the body of your aforementioned competitor. Being a teenager was difficult, but Nanoha had the difficulty to its limits. "What are you going to do about it?" sounded the calm voice of Hayate without any inflection in it. Nanoha looked at her confused. "I don't know. I'm asking you for advice, aren't I?" She looked at her, feeling lost with the whole situation.

Nanoha could see the compassion in the eyes that once were hers. "First you have to find out how Fate-chan feels. Then we'll see," Hayate said carelessly, it seemed like she was hiding something, but Nanoha didn't insist. "But before doing anything, we should go back to being ourselves again. Then, if you still feel the same, you can wrack your brain about what to do, sounds good?" Hayate explained quite sharply. Nanoha thought about it and nodded mildly.

* * *

Somewhat disappointed with the harsh reality, Nanoha watched how Hayate enjoyed her real room. She checked every corner making sure everything was okay. Finally the girl took a book in her hands and smiling she showed it to Nanoha. "Here, you can start studying," she said as she handed her the book opened at a certain page. Nanoha looked at it, immediately recognizing the small picture of the Jewel Seed. The museum artifact that had gotten them into this mess.

Suddenly realizing Hayate's trap, Nanoha raised her head and looked at her old self. "And what are _you_ going to do?" she protested, suspecting Hayate was trying to avoid doing any work.

"I'm going to enjoy your body and placid life until the weekend. Then I'll go to the library and museum to investigate. Besides, I have to make some plans to make peace with Fate-chan. Don't you think that's enough work?" she pouted. Nanoha frowned. "Oh, stop doing that, you'll start getting wrinkles on my face." Hayate complained. "I promise I'll fix everything this weekend, until then let me run and walk around. Let me be a normal girl… at least until the weekend."

Nanoha felt bad when Hayate asked it is such a way. A normal girl, that was all Hayate had wanted. Now, after getting a taste of the girl's life, she understood. She felt pain and guilt. She could do nothing but allow Hayate's whim.

**~0~**

They ended up getting distracted with games and movies. Hayate gladly discovered that she and Nanoha had a lot in common, they could get a long easily. It was nice to have a good friend like her. Why had they wasted so much time hating each other?

"I'm back," Signum's voice was heard from the doorway. Hayate got nervous. Signum was there already. The girl didn't know how to behave in front of her guardian.

"Hi, Hayate?" she stuck her head into the room while the two girls were looking at some comics. "Welcome back, Signum." Nanoha greeted her with familiarity. Signum smiled but stood silent and confused seeing Hayate. The girl reacted first. "Uh… Good evening, Sign… Yagami-san." She bowed a bit too tensed in an attempt to show some manners and praying that the woman hadn't noticed her slip. Signum blinked. "Hello," she simply said and looked inquiringly at Nanoha.

Nanoha pointed at Hayate and smiled widely introducing them. "Signum, she's Nanoha-chan. Nanoha-chan, meet Signum." The pink haired woman raised her eyebrows. "Nanoha? As in Nanoha Takamachi?" the question slipped. "The one and only," Nanoha laughed. Hayate was flushed under the Signum's astonished gaze. Hayate's guardian couldn't understand what was happening. The last thing she had known of the relationship between her protected and the so called Nanoha was that they couldn't even look at each other and if they did, they would tear each other's eyes out. Had the world gone crazy? Now the two girls seemed so friendly with each other while talking about some things and laughing about others. Stunned, the woman decided to leave them alone. Hayate was good at choosing friends, she would trust her.

* * *

"I think you just broke Signum." Nanoha accused and Hayate glared in response. Looking at the absurdness of the situation, they both stared laughed. "I better go home already. Your parents must be getting worried." Hayate said softly.

"Hayate-chan," Nanoha called her as she walked her to the door. "I'll do my part, you do your too, okay?" the girl wanted to make sure. Hayate smiled and nodded.

**~0~**

That night, Nanoha didn't get a call from Fate. She decided to call her instead, but Fate didn't answer. Nanoha got worried, she sent a text message. Without Fate's voice to warm her or Vita's presence in the room, Nanoha felt particularly lonely.

The next morning she woke up tired. She prepared her food and waited a few minutes, Fate was always on time. Her cell phone rang and Nanoha took less than a second to open it. It was just a message. "Today I won't go to school. Sorry. Don't worry. I'll call u tonight; Fate-chan." That brief message made her even more restless. Had Fate gotten sick? Maybe she had caught a cold for being on the roof the day before. But she had seemed fine when they left. She was about to dial her number, but on second thought she put the device back in her bag and left the house. Today was going to be a very long day.

**~0~**

Hayate arrived running to school, happy as the day. Arisa and Suzuka had scolded her about having too much energy lately and how hard it was to keep up with her. Hayate laughed.

When class started, Hayate immediately distinguished that Fate's seat was empty. A lump formed in her stomach.

As soon as she had a chance, she approached Nanoha. "Where's Fate-chan?" she asked with an uneasy tone. Nanoha explained what she knew and showed her the message. Hayate frowned.

* * *

During the day, Hayate would throw furtive glances at Nanoha. The girl, in her wheelchair looked small and vulnerable with no one by her side. Hayate knew very well that feeling of abandonment. During lunch, before Nanoha could flee to the secret music room, Hayate stepped in her way. Many classmates thought she was about to start a fight, but were left stunned when the most popular girl in class invited the lone loser to eat with her.

Arisa and Suzuka looked confused at the sudden change of attitude in their friend. Nanoha looked at Hayate, suspecting the offer. Hayate was causing everyone to look at them. Surely that would affect her image, but now Nanoha cared little about it and Hayate seemed to be a little more herself and gave little value to what others thought. After a tense silence, Nanoha accepted, adding more confusion to her classmates. Hayate smiled and Nanoha did the same. It was funny how much commotion they caused with such insignificant actions.

* * *

Nanoha was thankful to be warmly received by Arisa and Suzuka. Arisa had kept some aversion, but soon she seemed to forget about it. Hayate congratulated herself for having done the right thing. This was the first step to getting things fixed.

Between whispers, Hayate could talk with Nanoha about the topic that united them most, Fate.

"It's strange, but occasionally she has done the same thing to me. Fate-chan is a strong girl, rarely gets stick, but I've heard she called this morning to inform about her absence because she wasn't well." Hayate said remembering that it wasn't the first time that Fate disappeared like that. She used to be recovered in a day or two, although she would return exhausted. For the first time, Hayate suspected that Fate was hiding something.

"I'm worried. I think I'll give her a visit after school. Want to come with me?" Nanoha asked. Hayate looked at her sadly. "I don't think it's a good idea," she sighed. As much as she wanted to go, the situation wouldn't allow it. It would make things worse. It was still too soon. Hayate could only trust Nanoha to take care of Fate in her place. The disabled girl lowered her head regretting having asked that question to Hayate. "Sorry, I forgot," she apologized.

"Nah," Hayate downplayed it. "If you go… call me, okay?" she added pleadingly hinting her true feelings.

* * *

By the end of classes, the strange truce between Nanoha Takamachi and Hayate Yagami was the big talk in the hallways. Hayate ignored the whispers and glances. Since the day she started attending school as Nanoha, it was the first time she felt like Hayate. "Don't mind them, Nanoha-chan." Suzuka whispered taking her hand. "Don't you have anything better to do. Get a life of your own!" Arisa shouted angrily shooing some onlookers as if they were flies.

Hayate smiled. She felt better. There was no need to feel ashamed of being herself. She could be herself without any fear of hurting Nanoha, because the brunette would always have Arisa and Suzuka by her side no matter what. She would keep on moving forward.

**~0~**

Remembering the route, Nanoha got to the neighborhood where Fate lived. All the housed seemed the same. She had only been there once, so Nanoha wasn't sure which one was her friend's house.

Suddenly she spotted a red tail dancing, poking out of a doghouse in one of the gardens. She moved closer and the puppy jumped out of the little house to confront the intruder. It started barking with a squeaky voice belonging to a young dog. "Arf, what's wrong?" Through the window appeared the head of the teal-haired woman Nanoha remembered. Fate's mother. She was beautiful. Nanoha got nervous in the presence of that woman. "Ah, Hayate-chan. Hello," she greeted her upon seeing her. Nanoha stammered, not knowing how to answer.

"Good afternoon, Testarossa-san, is Fate-chan home?" The woman let out a laughed which she tried to hide with her hand. "You and your quirks, Hayate-chan. I think Fate-chan went out to do some shopping, I don't know if she's back yet, why don't you ring the doorbell and check?" The lady of the house told her. Nanoha blinked stupidly. What kind of joke was that? It was true Hayate was outrageous, but the complicity with that woman was just scary. Even so, Nanoha did what she was told and went to ring the doorbell. _Ding Ding Dong._

The teal-haired woman stared at Nanoha curious and then laughed again. "Ha ha ha. You really are something, Hayate-chan," she said between laughs. "Come on, go look for Fate and if you want, come by later and I'll give you guys some tea and biscuits. Precia is also invited." She smiled signaling Hayate to go.

Nanoha couldn't come out of her astonishment. She back away slowly and then she saw it. The sign on the mailbox read "Harlaown". Nanoha frowned. Instinctively she rolled to the next house. "Testarossa". Nanoha's eyes opened wide. The woman she had just greeted wasn't Fate's mother, but her neighbor. Then the boy and the dog? If that was the Harlaown family, who was Fate's family? Nanoha was embarrassed by the scene she had made in front of Mrs. Harlaown. Then she wondered what she would find in Fate's house. She scolded herself for not asking Hayate about it. Did Fate had siblings or was she an only child? How were her parents?

Gathering some courage. Nanoha approached Fate's house, this time sure of not being mistaken. She ran the doorbell.

* * *

Nobody answered so Nanoha understood that no one was home. She sighed and hesitated between staying and waiting for Fate to come back or leave and try to contact the blonde later, when the door opened slowly. A purple eye glanced coldly from the half-opened door. The figure disappeared suddenly, leaving the door open. Nanoha was scared, but moved forwards timidly. "Hello? Sorry for the intrusion." She said out loud as she entered the house. The curtains were drawn, leaving the room in darkness. The house seemed empty. "Hello, is someone there?" she asked moving deeper into the room. "Fate-chan?" she hesitated.

_Zas._ With a buzz she felt how someone had ran behind her. She maneuvered her chair but by the time she turned around, whoever it was had approached her from the other side. She turned again and yelped when she found herself facing a tall and intimidating woman. Her dark hair fell bellowing on her back. She wore a purple skirt and white shirt. The pendant shining in her cleavage matched her lilac piercing eyes. In other circumstances Nanoha would have thought of her as beautiful and elegant, but her behavior and the hostile way in which she was looking at her, occupied all her attention at that moment. "Testarossa-san?" she asked weakly. The woman's eyes narrowed and before Nanoha could introduce herself or say anything else, the woman grabbed her by the collar of her uniform lifting her from her seat. "Fuu," she grumbled throwing Nanoha backwards hitting the chair, which tilted sideways and fell with a crash.

* * *

Nanoha fell from the chair painfully and barely had time to react to the fall that the woman had caused like a madwoman. Fearing the worst, the girl closed her eyes tightly protecting her head with her arms. Just then the door was heard together with the sound of something falling to the ground amid the shouts of that insane woman. "Mother," called Fate's voice alarmed, as the blonde stood between Nanoha and the women. Nanoha's eyes snapped open in surprise, she didn't know whether it was by her friend's good timing or by the simple word she had uttered. She lifted her head to watch as Fate struggled with the dark-haired woman. "Mother, calm down." She begged trying to calm her down. Fate's mother ignored her, as if she wasn't aware of her own daughter's presence. "Noooooo," the woman shouted, breaking free from the grip Fate had on her, she swung her arms angrily from right to left, hitting furiously. A punch hit Fate squarely in the face, but despite faltering for a moment, she continued with the same gentleness and strength with her task of stopping the attacks.

Nanoha remained motionless on the floor, leaning on her elbows, watching the scene without being able to help.

Fate held her mother's arms tightly as she continued with her attack, until after a while, due to fatigue, Precia Testarossa seemed to calm down. Fate said nothing and waited patiently, staring at her mother, whispering soothing words. Precia looked into her eyes panting and her expression changed, her breathing became more regulated and even her gaze softened. "Alicia," she half asked tenderly.

"It's me," Fate lied as her mother gently stroked her cheek, her behavior was a complete opposite to the one just a few minutes ago. "Alicia," the woman repeated affectionately. Nanoha was touched watching how her friend hugged the woman and whispered palliative words. "Did you take your medicine, mother?" the blonde asked, and the woman looked at her lost, as if she didn't remember the answer. Smiling sadly Fate started to lead the exhausted woman into another room. "You have to rest. I'll bring them in a moment and then you'll go to bed. When you wake up you'll feel better again. Okay?" Fate was explaining to the adult, as if they had exchanged roles and the daughter played the mother. The woman nodded slowly.

Abandoned on the floor, Nanoha unsuccessfully tried to get up. before disappearing, she distinguished how Fate looked at her for a moment before turning her attention back to that crazy thing she called mother.

* * *

Fate returned to the living room quietly and Nanoha felt very uncomfortable, embarrassed. She feared Fate would scold her for showing up without a warning or something, but even so, she looked at her in the eyes, those crimson eyes that watched her from above in silence. There was no reproach in them. Fate didn't speak and Nanoha felt like she wasn't capable either, she was still nervous and stunned by what had happened. She felt responsible and decided to apologize, but Fate spoke first.

"Are you… are you okay?" she asked faintly and tremulously, rather than worried Fate seemed scared. Scared for her wellbeing. The blonde had put Hayate's chair in place and was kneeling in front of Nanoha looking for any wounds with her eyes. "Did she hurt you?" Fate continued when she didn't get an answer, this question came out in a small voice.

Nanoha finally answered by shaking her head. "I'm fine, I just panicked and fell off my chair. She caught me off guard." She lied, not wanting Fate to feel guilty for what had happened. Fate looked at her for a moment with shiny eyes, trying to hold back her tears. "Thank goodness," she whispered pulling Nanoha into her arms and hugging her tightly. "Thank goodness." She repeated.

Nanoha couldn't help but be swayed by the warmth of the gesture. She felt so protected in the girl's arms, that in that instant she forgot the whole frightening event.

* * *

They stayed like that for a while, after which, Fate helped Nanoha sit back in her wheelchair. "Forgive her, when she's like that she's not aware of her actions." Fate asked suddenly. Nanoha knew she was referring to her mother. Judging by the way in which Fate had whispered those words, Nanoha concluded that not even the real Hayate herself knew about the state of the Testarossa family. "Don't tell anyone, please," her friend begged as well. "Please, Hayate. If they find out, they'll take her away from me. She's all the family I have." Fate clutched her hands. Nanoha didn't know who _they_ were, but didn't care either. Now she could only think about what Fate was asking from her. She couldn't say no to keeping the secret. "Sure, don't worry," she smiled. "But, isn't she dangerous… for you?" she was concerned remembering Precia's instability.

"No," Fate answered a bit too quickly. "If she takes her medicine, mother is harmless. Most of the time she's herself. Hardly suffering any attacks." The blonde clarified with her head down.

Nanoha looked at her wondering since when Fate suffered by her mother's illness. It must be hard. Hiding the slips of Precia Testarossa, taking care of her. That's why she missed school. Nanoha looked sadly at the tired face of her friend.

"Fate-chan, you're bleeding." Said the girl in the chair. Fate ran her hand over her mouth and precisely saw how it returned stained in red. Nanoha's eyes widened frightened, the punch Precia had given Fate had opened her lip. When moving her hand over her mouth, the blonde had a winced since the skin had separated more and the blood was smearing her face horribly. "Fate-chan," Nanoha was panicking. Fate raised both hands to cover the wound. "It's nothing." She whispered as a few drops of blood fell from his chin to the carpet. Without another word, the blonde turned and ran to a room, hearing the water running, Nanoha deduced that it was the bathroom. Concerned, Nanoha followed Fate. How was that nothing?

* * *

She found her carefully wiping her face with a cloth. "Are you okay?" she asked. Not letting her answer, Nanoha grabbed her shirt, "Let me see," she ordered. Fate turned around submissive and moved the cloth away from her nose. Nanoha frowned, it didn't seem to be a very serious cut but it was starting to swell. It would be better to disinfect it well to let it heal normally. "Where's your first aid kit?" she asked. Fate pointed at a drawer that, luckily, was at the girl's reach. Nanoha placed the kit on her lap and motioned Fate to sit on the toilet lid. Submissive, Fate said nothing and stayed still. Nanoha soaked a gauze with disinfectant and gently pressed on the wound. Fate winced in discomfort, but didn't pull away. "Sorry," Nanoha apologized, knowing that it probably stung. Fate remained silent. Gently Nanoha grabbed Fate's chin to face her while with the other hand she moved the gauze over the cut a few more times, trying to clean out the entire area. She was so focused on the job, that it wasn't until she had finished that Nanoha realized how close she was to her friend's face. She stayed spellbound watching the little red line and then those lips. Nanoha felt like tasting them.

"Hayate?" Fate's sweet voice woke her from her daydream. "Ah," Nanoha blushed as she realized what she was doing. Fate looked at her strangely in the eyes, and Nanoha got lost in those eyes that seemed so beautiful. Blinking, she finally got separated from her friend and let out a couple nervous laughs. "I'd better get going. Signum should be about to get home and today I have to make dinner." She said.

"Sure, want me to go with you?" Fate offered. "It isn't necessary. Besides it's better if you stay, in case your mother wakes up and needs you." Nanoha rejected the offer with a good excuse. Fate smiled in apology.

**~0~**

Hayate was chatting with Suzuka via computer when her cell phone rang. It was Nanoha, surely to inform her about her visit to Fate. "Hayate-chan," the anguished greeting didn't sound pleasing to Hayate. "Nanoha, is everything all right?" Has something happened to Fate-chan?" She quickly asked. There was silence before Nanoha answered. "Can you come over?"

* * *

To Signum's amazement, Nanoha appeared once again in the Yagami residence. "Good afternoon," Hayate greeted smiling when the woman opened the door. Nanoha was waiting for her in her room. When Hayate entered, Nanoha closed the door behind her.

"What's going on? You're scaring me." Hayate became impatient. Nanoha sighed, not knowing how to start explaining. "Did you know about the illness of Fate-chan's mom?" She just said out the blue. At the stunned look that Hayate gave her, Nanoha knew that the answer was no and so she began telling her discovery.

* * *

"That idiot…" Hayate whispered. "So that was it, huh?" she sighed. Nanoha also felt depressed about the blonde's situation. "… and to think that surely that time…" Hayate thought aloud. Nanoha got interested. "That time?"

"Fate and I met in the hospital," Hayate said recalling that day. "I was getting a checkup. And while Signum and the doctor talked, I went to the children's library on that floor. I used to get bored. I remembered that I found a manga that I hadn't read." She explained with a smile. "At some point, while turning the page, I dropped it. I bent as much as I could, but couldn't manage to reach it. As you've already experienced, it's not always easy being on a wheelchair." She told Nanoha with bitterness. Nanoha smiled slightly and Hayate continued. "It was then that a hand grabbed the manga and handed it to me when I straighten up. It was Fate-chan. She had a black eye, swollen and only half way opened, one of her arms was in a cast, dragging the IV pole with it. Since I was so socked, I didn't even thank her. The girl turned around and like a ghost she walked away through the hallway. I wanted to follow, but Signum came looking for me.

A week later I returned to the hospital to pick up the results of the checkup. I escaped to go look for Fate. Her arm was still in a cast but she looked much better. Two men in suits and a woman were standing in front of the infirmary talking to a doctor, surrounding her. You didn't need to be a genius to know that the men in suits were police officers. I slowly walked closer and heard a bit of the conversation. "Fate-chan. Tell us the truth, how did you get those wounds?" Fate looked attentively at the men and then at the woman who looked back at her with fear. "I fell down the stairs." She whispered firmly with such conviction that even I believed her. While the men sighed giving up and walked away with the doctor to sign some papers, the woman fell to her knees in front of Fate, who jumped back slightly, before she trapped her in her arms and burst into tears. "My Fate. My little Fate. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Fate returned the hug and whispered, "Mother"." Hayate ended the story with watery eyes. "I never gave it much importance, but now I realize than even then, Fate was being a victim of her own mother. But being aware of the consequences of confirming the bad treatment, she remained silent." Hayate deduced. Nanoha couldn't hold back her tears. "Poor Fate."

* * *

Hayate sighed trying to assimilate the new information and controlling her tangled heart. She saw how Nanoha had a harder time controlling herself. "Precia is a good person. She has always been very friendly, I can hardly believe that she suffers some sort of bipolar disorder or something." After saying this, she winced. "Hey, Hayate-chan," Nanoha called her wiping her tears. "If you couldn't talk to Fate-chan, then how did you become friends?" Nanoha asked. Hayate smiled. "A few weeks later, school started and we ended up in the same class. The other children were afraid of approaching Fate because she was very reserved and shy, she seemed like a lone wolf. I approached her on the first day, unafraid and introduced myself. Fate blushed and smiled remembering me from the hospital. I thank her for her help then. She stretched her hand out offering me to be friends. That's how it all began. I was so happy to finally have a friend, nobody wanted to spend their time with a sick child, but Fate didn't care. And in her part, she was very serious and responsible, everyone was too intimidated to deal with someone as mature as she was and so they avoided her. We were a perfect match. And until now we've been inseparable." Hayate perked smiling at Nanoha.

Seeing then her own body, Hayate frowned. Things were changing. "Until now," she whispered in a inaudible voice.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**T/N: **Hi, guys. Sorry, I was supposed to update yesterday, but got interrupted just when I was about to finish, so I had to do it today. But anyway, that was the first part of "Fate's Secret" no preview for the second part, well not _another_ preview, the one on last chapter was for both parts, I think I mentioned that already, so if you forgot you can go back and check. Also I wanted to clarify something, it really isn't important but I just wanna do it. The part where Nanoha asks Hayate if she cares about Fate is a bit different from the original in spanish. I used the word "care" but the spanish word used is mostly translated as "love", but that kind of love is like the love bewteen friends or family not lovers, there's another word for that one, so I thought it would be confusing if Nanoha asks Hayate if she "loves" Fate and then Hayate answers the way she did. I think it wouldn't have sounded right, so I used "care" instead, sounds better. Well that's all I needed to say, I think. So thanks for reading, please review. :D


	7. Fate's Secret II

_**What I'd Always Wanted**_

**~0~**

_Fate's Secret (II)_

**~0~**

Hayate declined Signum's invitation to stay for dinner and left as soon as she could. However, Nanoha was left with a tumult of emotions wandering around her head.

After dinner, Nanoha finished her History homework and went to bed. She picked up her phone to discover that Fate had called. She dialed her number and waited. "Hayate," sounded Fate's relieved voice. "Good evening, Fate-chan." Nanoha greeted. Fate was the first to speak. "I wanted to apologize again for this afternoon." "Stop worrying about it," Nanoha scolded. "By the way, guess what happened to me today at school." She suddenly changed the subject. It was a good opportunity for Fate to hear about it. "I wanted to tell you before, but I forgot with everything that happened. Nanoha invited me to eat lunch with her and her friends." She told her. "I really think you were right after all, Nanoha is not so bad. She's trying. We could be friends. All of us. What do you say?" She spoke enthusiastically.

There was a long silence. For a second Nanoha thought the line was cut. "Fate-chan?" she wanted to make sure.

"Really?" was heard blonde's voice with a strange tone. Between incredulous, hopeful and something else. Signum entered the room to get Nanoha in bed, like every night. "Fate-chan, I have to go. Think about it, okay? Are you coming tomorrow?" she hurried to end the communication while Signum gave her friendly gestures to end the call. "Mm" the blonde nodded. "See you tomorrow, Hayate. Goodnight." "Goodnight, Fate-chan, take care." She finished.

"Do you two ever get tired?" asked the guardian with a slight smile. Nanoha laughed. "And what's up with that other girl? What happened between you two? She comes here a lot lately." Said the adult as she straightened up some clothes on the chair. Nanoha simply shrugged. Signum snorted amused. "Goodnight, Hayate."

* * *

The next day, Nanoha had a hard time getting up, she wasn't feeling very good again. She growled annoyed at how frail and delicate Hayate's body turned out to be, and it wasn't the first or last time she thought so since their change. Idly she completed her daily routine, she smiled a little sad at the note Signum had left on the table and ate breakfast in silence. She got ready for school and attentively looked at the clock.

Someone rang the door and Nanoha smiled, putting aside her discomfort and her previous moment of depression and loneliness.

She opened the door and behind it appeared a shy Fate. Nanoha smiled hesitantly. Fate's deep eyes looked at her with shame before daring to reciprocate the gesture. To Nanoha's surprise, Fate was the first to speak.

"Last night I had a strange dream because of you," said the blonde in fake accusation. Nanoha raised her eyebrows, "What kind of dream?" Nanoha asked amused.

"About Magical Girls." The blonde whispered looking away. After the surprise, Nanoha couldn't help but burst into laughter. Fate turned fixing her scarlet eyes in the azure ones of her friend and adorably grumbled. "Don't laugh. It's your fault for making me watch all those series of yours." She blushed. Nanoha laughed again.

On the way to school, Nanoha forced Fate to tell her about the dream. It was hard, but finally the crimson-eyed girl revealed some details. In the story, she, meaning Hayate, had black wings and floated in the air giving orders. Signum wore a fuchsia combat suit and blindly followed her instructions. Fate herself wore a short black suit along with a black and red cape, everything very vampire like, and she engaged in crazy fights with Signum or also follow Hayate's orders. Nanoha imagined everything and laughed with pleasure. Her mood changed when a new factor was added to the story. "The most bizarre thing was when Nanoha also appeared," Fate blushed. Nanoha blinked and asked, "What happened then?"

"She was dressed in white, and wore her hair in two ridiculous pigtails… wait, come to think of it, I also wore two ridiculous pigtails," she panicked. Nanoha giggled but her bright eyes asked Fate to continue. "She asked me to be her friend and then launched at me some sort of atomic bomb type of attack. Seriously. It was an exaggerated thing with a fancy name." the blonde explained spreading her hands to indicate the size of the attack's destructive power. Fate smiled and Nanoha laughed. She laughed as Hayate, on the outside, but on the inside, Nanoha was sad. It had just been a dream, but dreams come from the subconscious, from real perceptions, right? What chance did Nanoha had of getting close to Fate if the blonde saw her in such way? Her chest hurt just thinking about it, it almost felt like physical pain.

Despite maintaining her smile and amused expression, Fate's smile faded away as the girl's ruby eyes stared into hers. "Hayate, what's wrong?" Fate asked softly. It was as if she could see the suffering of her soul by just looking into her eyes. Nanoha giggled nervously while building new barriers. "What happened next?"

Fate blinked for a moment. She eyed her letting her know that the ruse hadn't worked and that she was still worried, but this time she let it go. "I woke up." she just said. "It might be some kind of sign." Nanoha said trying again to lead the blonde in the direction that both, she and Hayate wanted. Fate just kept a serious expression.

**~0~**

Hayate ran happily, bouncing and turning occasionally to see Arisa and Suzuka looking at her from a distance. The two girls had noticed her friend's strange behavior, but noticing such joy in her eyes, her smiled full of life, they had decided to keep quiet for now.

When they reached the school, some students directed strange looks at them. Hayate ignored them completely. There were still whispers about the decision of the previous day, but Hayate wasn't going to backdown now. That was the beginning of the fall from grace that Nanoha possessed, but it also was the beginning of a freer and more honest Nanoha. Hayate wanted to be convinced of this. Suzuka and Arisa were at her side, and when everything returned back to normal, she, along with Fate (she hoped) would support the real Nanoha on anything.

* * *

As soon as she spotted Fate walking down the hall to the classroom, delicately accompanying Nanoha in the wheelchair, Hayate froze in fear. She didn't know if she would be able to keep the mask if the blonde got offended by her presence again. Her new friends catch up with her and stood beside her. "Nanoha, is something wrong?" Arisa asked, making Hayate react and hide her lack of confidence.

When entering the room, she took a deep breath and stood in front of Nanoha and Fate.

"Good morning, _Hayate-chan_," Hayate greeted cheerfully. Nanoha smiled. "Good morning, _Nanoha-chan_." Nanoha's eyes twinkled. Both girls enjoying playing the role of the other.

"Hi, Fate-chan." She looked at the girl timidly. Fate watched her carefully, studying the situation, but there was no trick, this was the real thing, Hayate and Nanoha were being sincere. "Hi," she answered.

Hayate released the air she didn't know she had being holding and smiled wide. Now with more confidence, she dared to stretch out her hand in a friendly way. "I know we didn't start off with the right foot. I'm sorry I acted like a…" Hayate stopped to notice a menacing look as warning from Nanoha. "… as I've behaved. So let's start again. Let me be your friend." She whispered slightly raising her hand in front of her.

Let me be your friend. Let her be your friend. Hayate no longer knew if she spoke as Nanoha or Hayate.

Her hand shook a little keeping it raised. Fate looked at Nanoha next to her, and again looked back suspiciously and doubtful towards the offered hand. When Fate took a step and put her hand together with Hayate's, Fate sensed more than one released sigh. Hayate knew she still didn't have Fate's trust, but her acceptance was a first step. A glorious first step.

* * *

"You already know Arisa and Suzuka." She pointed at her friends behind her. "Let's all be good friends." Hayate wished out loud when after the first classes, the five girls gathered around Nanoha's desk, their lunches in hand.

Hiding her surprise better than Arisa, Suzuka smiled. The previous day she had already started to get to know the girl in the wheelchair and she was lovely, now it was the turn of her tall and quiet companion. "Hello, Fate-chan." Suzuka greeted, always friendly and predisposed. Arisa just waved her hand.

Putting some desks together, they made a perfect table for the five to eat. It was obvious that Arisa was uncomfortable with the new company, and despite being accepted, Fate remained distant and uncertain while Nanoha and Hayate seemed to be in their element. Suzuka, being more perceptive, tried to soften the atmosphere between the two blondes since her gentle personality made it easy to get along with any of her classmates with no problems.

"What happened to your mouth?" Arisa asked Fate point blank. The crimson-eyed girl lowered the rice ball she was eating and faced Arisa's green eyes frowning slightly. The question didn't show any concern in it, but there wasn't any malice either. It had born from a simple and innocent curiosity, without ulterior motives. But, even though she knew this, Fate didn't answer. Hayate glanced and saw a dark crust that cut the blonde's lower lip. A whirlwind of emotions stirred her heart; sadness, anger, compassion, tenderness… "I hit myself yesterday. A small accident." Fate said without giving further explanations. Half lie, half truth. It wasn't a bad answer given the circumstances, it avoided conflicts and mainly, it put an end to the subject eliminating the possibility of further questions.

Arisa blinked and opened her mouth again, but Suzuka managed to divert her attention. The rest of the meal was calmed with light conversations. For being the first time they got together like that, the result wasn't so bad.

* * *

"This is the birth of a great and beautiful friendship," Hayate yelled at the end of classes. "We must celebrate," she said on their way out of the school. "I say we go to Midori-ya." She announced to her friends. The four looked astonished at the outburst.

Nanoha frowned and yelled inwardly clenching her teeth. Even if the café was the family business, Nanoha's expenses were deducted from her pay. Hayate would ruin her.

"Sorry, Nanoha, we have violin practice this afternoon." Arisa apologized while Suzuka gave her a pained smile. The real Nanoha rolled her eyes when Hayate let out a "Oh, right. I forgot."

They had gone over those details hundreds of times and in her enthusiasm, Hayate did nothing but screw up. It was a miracle that no one suspected anything, could she really be as reckless as Hayate so that they didn't notice any change?

With sagged shoulders, Hayate watched her new friends leave. "Well, now it just the three of us, huh?" Hayate turned to face Nanoha and Fate who stared at her with blank expressions.

**~0~**

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Fate whispered in her ear nervously. Nanoha glanced at her. Fate seemed more frantic now than when Arisa and Suzuka were in the group. Why? It almost seemed like she was afraid of Nanoha, meaning, the body which was now inhabited by Hayate.

Upon entering the establishment, the bell on the door rang, Nanoha smiled at the familiar sound. Her parents turned to greet them, but Hayate beat them to it, "I'm back." She greeted. The gesture was nothing common on the original Nanoha, but everyone took the changes as something natural, as if it was a phase in the teenage growth of their daughter. Nanoha didn't know whether to be happy at the understanding and freedom they gave her or be disappointed.

"Nanoha," Momoko said surprised, but she quickly approach them to give a hug to her precious daughter. "I thought you'd go straight home." She said. Hayate smiled, Momoko saw her daughter had brought company and understood. Recognizing the handicapped girl she said with her loving and motherly smile. "Good afternoon, Hayate-chan. Glad to see you again." Nanoha felt her mother's warmth embracing her with those words. "Me too," she replied awkwardly.

Then the young Mrs. Takamachi faced the new face of the silent blonde. Fate stiffened. "Fa… Fate Testarossa, ma'am. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself hastily bowing. Momoko let out a laugh. "There's no need to be so formal." She laughed again.

Nanoha grinned. "You'd think you just introduced yourself to the parents of a girlfriend." She joked. Hayate grimaced for a moment regretting that Nanoha used those words. Fate turned red as a tomato. "Hayate!" Fate let out a shriek, her eyes wide, so flushed it seemed like smoke would start coming out of her ears at any time. There was some laughter by Momoko before she guided the girls to a table. "Where are Arisa and Suzuka?" she asked. Hayate explained that they had practice. Momoko nodded and took note of the orders to bring to her daughter and her new friends. With a smile she turned to her husband, behind the bar, and watched the three girls. "They look like good girls." Shiro said approving the change. Momoko nodded. Her daughter didn't usually make sincere friends easily, and although Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura were lovely girls, it was good to see how Nanoha's circle of friends widened. Hayate and Fate seemed like a really good influence.

* * *

"Ugh. I can't eat anymore." Nanoha said with a smile. She gave the rest of her food to Fate who seemed to have a bottomless stomach and had already finished her own food. The blonde accepted it and Hayate whistled in surprise. Fate blushed slightly looking at the other brunette, and in doing so she blinked; trying to hold her laughter using her hand to cover her mouth. Nanoha copied Fate's actions and her eyes fixed on Hayate's face. If she were in her own body, Nanoha would be the laughing stock of more than one, but this one time, Hayate was the one being put on the spot, even if it was on Nanoha's body. She laughed and pointed to the face of the hostess. Hayate had chocolate all over her face. The napkin wasn't enough and the girl finally had to excuse herself and go wash her face on the bathroom. As she disappeared, Nanoha heard the sigh of relief from her companion. The blonde got completely relaxed in her seat. Intrigued, she couldn't help asking, "Are you okay, Fate-chan? Does Nanoha… really makes you that uncomfortable?"

Fate looked away, "Hayate, don't start. You know I don't like it when you get into that topic." She said sounding annoyed and with a slight blush on her cheeks. Nanoha on the other hand didn't know what Fate was talking about. Apparently, Hayate still had some things to explain. There was a slight silence until Nanoha decided to try something, "What if I tell you that I don't know what topic you're talking about?" Fate looked at her incredulous. "I would say that I don't believe you. You're Hayate, after all. It's hard to keep any secret away from you." Fate continued to play along thinking that Nanoha was just joking. Nanoha pouted. "Well, you did deceive very well about the things with your mother," she said without thinking. A hurt expression appeared on Fate's face and Nanoha immediately regretted having opened her mouth. "Fate-chan…" she whispered. "Sorry, I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

Fate looked at her blankly, but a hint of sadness showed in her crimson eyes. "I know, and partly you're right… but that comment hurt me, anyway." Fate muttered in a subdued voice. "Excuse me for a moment," she got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Nanoha alone on the table.

"Stupid." Nanoha scolded herself hitting her forehead with one hand. The action made her vision blurry for a moment. "Huh?" she said stupidly, but quickly regained focus. She looked at the direction of the bathroom and then started playing with her spoon while waiting. A small voice in her head wouldn't stop telling her that the secret that Fate still kept from her, was something important.

**~0~**

Hayate left the bathroom with a cheerful smile, which immediately disappeared when she passed Fate entering the room with long strides. Concerned she turned and went after her. "Fate-chan?" she quietly asked to see that the blonde had locked herself in a cubicle. Fate didn't answer. Hayate turned to face the mirror and washed her hands again absently, still watching the reflection of the door. "Was it an emergency? Did something made you feel sick? You know eating so much chocolate… you don't have to be embarrassed." She spoke with a smile. The door didn't open, but the sound of Fate moving behind it, told her that at least she had gotten a reaction. After a moment of silence she tried her luck again. "Hey, you can trust me. I can't show you I'm a good friend if you don't let me." She continued.

Seeing that Fate wouldn't come out, Hayate decided to leave her alone. She wiped her hands and sighed. "Don't take too long or Hayate's going to get worried". Just then, very slowly, the door opened and Fate decided to leave her hiding place, to Hayate's relief.

"Did something happened?" the brunette asked even though the blonde had yet to answer any of her other questions. Fate shook her head. "Did you have a fight with Hayate?" Hayate's tone was soft. "No" Fate said. If she had said yes, Hayate would have been very mad at the cute little Nanoha.

Fate looked down before looking at Hayate in the eyes. "It was my fault, something stupid… it's just that sometimes it's hard to be honest with others. Even when it's about small things that don't seem to matter. And then you feel guilty for having kept a secret that you knew you shouldn't have." Fate spoke a bit nervous, it could be seen that she didn't know how to explain the situation. "Have you ever felt like you're not capable of saying something? Not so much as lying, just not telling the truth. Keeping a secret not because you don't trust someone but because you trust them too much." Fate asked in a vulnerable small voice and Hayate felt the weight of her own guilt, her own secrets. She nodded slightly and looked away, unable to face her friend.

"It's as if you felt the need to keep something to yourself in order to maintain your own identity." Hayate whispered, lost in her own self reflection. The two girls looked at each other as if trying to solve a puzzle. Although their conversation was far from possessing any common element, at the same time it seemed like it was about the same thing. At one point it seemed like the conversation that the two girls were having was a deep introversion to the nature of human beings and their relationships, and then the next instant their words had no meaning.

"Exactly," Fate said with a slight smile and Hayate blinked. She had lost track of what they were talking about. "When you find someone who knows you so well, so much that they almost know you better than you know yourself, sometimes you come to doubt where the person that others had created ends and where your own true person begins. It's a bit scary, isn't it?"

"Are you saying that you feel like Hayate-chan is taking away your personality? Is that what happened?" Hayate frowned in concern. Fate, however smiled tenderly. "No, no. It's not that." The blonde waved her hands in front of her.

"Then… I don't understand." Hayate tried to concentrate on understanding the link between Fate's words and her escape from Nanoha's side. Sometimes Fate was very complicated and contradictory, always hiding her true feelings.

"Actually," Fate started to say, heading to the door. "right now I was referring, in some way, to you." Hayate was silent. She had to remind herself that Fate was talking about Nanoha Takamachi, the popular and spoiled girl, the teenager who always hid herself behind a mask of perfection. Now it was her turn to smile, Nanoha deserved a chance. "I'm changing." She defended herself. Fate knew it and nodded.

"Why?" Fate's question rang with the simplicity and innocence of a child. Hayate took a deep breath. Why? How could she answer that? "Because…" she hesitated, she opened the door slightly and pointed at Nanoha, sitting alone at the table resting her cheek on one hand while the other hand played with the spoon, clearly bored. "Because I've seen life in a new light."

* * *

The ruby-eyed girl intently looked at Hayate for a moment with a serious face. "You used to hate us." Fate said, it wasn't an accusation, there was no bitterness, only a slight curiosity and fear. Hayate smiled sadly, it was true, but now she knew Nanoha's real motives. "I used to," she said in a strained voice. "be jealous of you," she said, she didn't know to what extent that was true, but she could understand Nanoha's reactions better than Nanoha herself. "I was jealous of your freedom." she added eyeing her old body, bitterly laughing at the irony of the situation. Turning back to face Fate she forced a smile. "But now I can also be free, choose my own way to go, my own friends, be myself." Fate looked at her surprised.

Suddenly Fate took her hand gently and pointed at the table where Nanoha was entertaining herself making small paper balls with the napkin. "That girl over there is Hayate Yagami. My best friend." She said without knowing that the true Hayate was listening attentively. "That girl has suffered a lot, but she gets up every day with a smile. In spite of her limitations she's always willing to help others. She's brave, smart and funny. Always trying to draw a smile on the face of others." Fate took some breath to continue. Giving a slight squeeze to the hand she was holding. "Hayate is a fighter, trying her hardest each day, sometimes to exhaustion, but she never gives up. She's my inspiration. My reason to be strong. She is strong. Her will to live, her energy and way of seeing the world made me realize how beautiful life really is… despite everything."

Hayate had her eyes on Nanoha, seeing her body from outside, listening to Fate talk about her with such admiration and fervor; her eyes were starting to fill with tears from the emotion.

"So I understand you, and believe you." The blonde ended and Hayate was relieved, because one more word and she was sure she would have burst into tears.

"If you promise to take care of this friendship, it's yours."

Hayate looked up incredulous at Fate's offer. She looked at her stunned while the blonde blushed slightly under Hayate's strong gaze. "Are you serious?" Fate nodded. A smile made its way to Hayate's lips. With an enthusiastic cry, Hayate cheerfully hugged a bemused Fate. "I won't fail you." She promised pulling away from the tall girl. After recovering from the hug, Fate glanced at Hayate's bright eyes. "You know, there's something about you that reminds me of her." she said. Hayate tensed, she knew that sooner or later Fate would start to notice the details. She tried to hide it by imitating Nanoha's characteristic laugh, which distracted any of Fate's suspicions.

**~0~**

Momoko came to clear the table while Hayate and Fate were still in the bathroom. The woman smiled at the girl waiting alone and Nanoha smiled slightly blushing. She felt loved despite knowing that now to her mother she was just a stranger, a new friend of her daughter. Being left alone again, Nanoha had to stop herself from starting to rip another napkin. "They're taking too long." She grumbled eyeing the bathroom door. She raised her eyebrows when she distinguished her two friends through the crack in the door. Hayate was hugging Fate, in a very loving kind of way. She frowned when a wave of jealousy invaded her insides. The slight heat of rage turned into an icy sadness when she noticed how Fate seemed to be enjoying the embrace. She started to feel sick by the rapid change in her emotions and quickly took a drink from the small glass in front of her to calm down.

Fate and Hayate soon returned to the table together. Hayate smiled widely, you didn't have to a genius to know she was happy. Was it really that easy for others to read her face? Nanoha made a mental note to practice her facial expressions when she returned to her own body. Fate just smiled slightly. It was more difficult to know what was going through the blonde's head.

"Hayate, are you all right?" Fate asked suddenly turning her attention to her, sitting by her side immediately and taking her hand. The real Hayate also looked worried. "You look pale," she said carefully. Fixing her eyes on Fate, Nanoha blinked. "I'm fine," she muttered with little enthusiasm. Fate put a hand on her forehead, moving away her dark haired bangs. Nanoha was startled by the attention been given by the blonde. "Maybe it's best if we go home," Fate decided for the two, giving Hayate a look that said it all, thank you and I'm sorry. Hayate twisted her lips in a sad grin of understanding. "Sure," she nodded weakly. Nanoha wasn't feeling bad, but she said nothing, preferring to just leave. She scolded herself for her small attack of possessiveness, but although it was fleeting, she couldn't deny that she just wanted to enjoy Fate on her own.

* * *

On the way home, Nanoha let Fate push the chair all the way. She wouldn't admit it, but the fresh air had done her well, clearing her head a bit.

"Hey, Fate-chan," she called her silent companion. "Yes?" "Are you still mad?" Nanoha asked in a small voice. "No" Fate replied calmly. "Fate-chan" "Hmm?" After swallowing, Nanoha tried to keep the anxiety she felt away from her voice. "What happened between you and Nanoha in the bathroom?" This time Fate took a little longer to answer, Nanoha knew her smile had widened before answering, "We became friends."

"And that makes you happy?"

"Yes"

Nanoha was silent for a moment, thinking. "And nothing else happened?" "Huh?" Fate looked at her confused. "You guys took too long." Nanoha said without mentioning that she had seen them hugging. Fate suddenly stopped understanding her friend's insinuations. "Hayate!" she reproached to the other girl. "And for your information, no. Nothing else happened. We hugged and that's it." The blonde informed, still embarrassed, resuming her walk. Nanoha let out a laugh, to pretend, but then she smiled, relieved.

**~0~**

The alarm clock rang insistently and Hayate woke up with a yawn. She stretched like a cat, relaxing her numb muscles. She got to her feet with a jump and happily noticed that she was no longer sore. She got dressed quickly, went downstairs skipping steps and greeted the Takamachi family who waved back from the table. It wasn't very common for all the member of the family to be there at the same time, but that morning they were. She eagerly ate breakfast and went to school with a smile and a quick step. She stopped by a park, ran passing by a group of judokas doing their morning training. She jumped some obstacles with skill and laughed every second that her body was suspended in the air. She had fallen in love with the feeling of weightlessness, but she also loved the instant when her feet came in contact with the ground and her weight was cushioned on her knees, strong and resilient.

Arisa and Suzuka saw her arrive at their meeting place. Arisa once again complained about her friend's pace being too fast at such time of the day. Hayate couldn't help it. Life was smiling at her, now more than ever since she had gotten Fate back. Completely forgetting about Fate's feelings, the recent affection of Nanoha for the blonde and how complicated everything was, plus their own situation, Hayate was only thinking about how happy she was. She ran to school with enthusiasm and cheerfulness.

* * *

"Good morning," she almost yelled when getting to class. Her classmates looked at her as if she had gone mad, but Hayate ignored them, focusing on her newly acquired kindred souls. "Fate-chan," she said with a smile, "_Hayate-chan_" she followed it with a wink "good morning."

When Nanoha looked up to answer the greeting, Hayate immediately knew that something was wrong. "Hi, _Nanoha_" Nanoha whispered in a small weak voice. Fate looked at Hayate and upon the stunned face she found, she grabbed the one who a few seconds ago was a cheerful girl, to move her away from Nanoha's hearing range.

"Today Hayate is not feeling very good. I tried to make her stay home, but she's very stubborn and insisted on coming." Fate said a bit sad. Hayate glanced at Nanoha, who really didn't look very good, since the previous day she had been very pale and her dull eyes clearly showed her discomfort. "Help me convince to her to at least go to the nurse's office." Fate begged.

"Wow, Hayate, you look awful." Arisa's sincere and indelicate remark didn't seem to reach Nanoha's ears. "Hayate-chan, are you okay?" Suzuka was also worried.

Hayate saw Nanoha's clenched fists, her cold sweat. She, better than anyone, knew her own body, knew exactly what Nanoha was feeling right now, that hideous feeling, a chest pain that felt like claws ripping her insides. She felt terribly guilty that Nanoha had to experience such unpleasant situation. She approached Nanoha with a serious expression. "Hayate," she called her without the –chan. "go to the nurse's office, now. You can't play with your health that way. Remember our promise." The last sentence was said in a lower tone. They both had promised to take care of the other's body. After Hayate's simple order, Nanoha nodded slightly. Fate, surprised but at the same time a bit calmer, took control over the chair.

Hayate saw them go, but the knot in her stomach, the bad feeling, never left her. Concerned, she unconsciously bit her lip.

**~0~**

"Ugh" Nanoha groaned feeing the headache increasing. Fate sped up. "I told you you should've stayed home." Fate growled anxious. Nanoha smiled remembering how when opening the door in the morning, Fate had noticed right away, and if not for her own stubbornness, she would have forced her to stay in bed. But Nanoha didn't want to stay home, she didn't want to be alone. If she would have asked Fate to stay with her. Would she have done it? Possibly, most than likely, almost certainly. She looked at Fate's face above her, pushing the wheelchair through the hallways, concentrated, worried. Yes, Fate would have stayed to look after her, to keep her company, to pamper her. Despite everything she was feeling, Nanoha smiled.

They were in the nurse's office in a flash, but Shamal, the nurse, had yet to arrive. While waiting, Fate impatiently watched the shelves with medications. "Fate-chan," she called her and the blonde immediately turned. "Tell me your secret." She told her. Nanoha wanted to know. She hoped that her current state of vulnerability would play in her favor and Fate would agree. "What secret? Other than the thing about my mother, there are no other secrets between us." Nanoha took a breath with difficulty. "Please," Nanoha begged and at that moment she didn't care if she looked like the most pathetic girl in the whole world. She tried to recover some air to clarify her ambiguous request, but Fate closed her eyes sighing, as if knowing what secret she was talking about. "I guess I always assumed you knew. I know you know, but I've never said it out loud. It's embarrassing… although, if I don't do it, it would be like not wanting to admit it, right? And I don't want that. Even more now, I'm sure of it…" Fate stopped. Nanoha looked at her silent. "Say it out loud." Whispered the convalescent girl through clenched teeth.

Fate looked at Nanoha's eyes. She took a deep breath and gathered some courage. "I'm in love with Nanoha Takamachi," she murmured softly and it was as if that statement had taken the weight off her shoulders. A weight that fell over Nanoha like a giant rock. First her heart skipped a beat and then her insides froze.

"What?" she tried to say, but her voice didn't come out. She choked. It was as if someone had just clenched their fist with her heart inside and Nanoha screamed.

**~0~**

Hayate heard the cry of pain and her blood ran cold, she was fours steps away from the room and they disappeared in two leaps. She had gone after Nanoha and Fate not too long after they left because she was worried and certainly her instincts hadn't failed her. She quickly entered the room to find Fate holding Nanoha who was writhing in agony like a dying animal. Fate turned when she heard the door expecting to see Shamal, who would know what to do, who would end her friend's suffering. "Nanoha" she mutter in a small voice upon seeing her. Although she was firmly holding Nanoha so she wouldn't fall, her eyes showed that she was terrified. "Ahh" Nanoha gritted her teeth clutching to Fate's shirt so hard her knuckles were white.

Without waiting another second, Hayate took Fate's place of trying to calm Nanoha. "Fate, the medicine," she ordered with an authoritative voice. Fate controlled her panic. "It's in her bag…" before she even finished the sentence Fate was already out of the room like bats out of hell. "Damn it" Hayate growled, blaming herself for not noticing before the state in which Nanoha was in, regretting having let things get to that point.

"Hayate-chan… it hurts" Nanoha cried, using their real names. "it hurts so much". "I know, Nanoha, Hold on. Fate went to get the medicine." She murmured as she stroked her sweaty forehead. She should have mentioned to Nanoha to always carry her bag with her, which had some injections, for emergencies like this one, in the inside pocket of the bag.

Hayate had thought that suffering the pain that Nanoha was experiencing was the worst thing one could feel, but she had discovered that it was terrible worse to see it happening. Knowing that her friend was suffering and feel so helpless… unable to do anything about it.

Nanoha's shaky and tense body relaxed under her arms and Hayate froze to see that Nanoha had lost consciousness. Her fingers immediately went to find her pulse and was horrified to notice it weakening. Resting her against the chair, Hayate left Nanoha alone while her eyes traveled like crazy through the shelves. She opened a couple of drawers to find what she wanted.

"Damn it," she muttered a second time as she injected the prepared solution with a syringe like the ones used by diabetics.

"Nanoha-chan, god, come on wake up, wake up!" Hayate yelled lightly hitting her cheek. Nanoha lifted her tired eyelids. Hayate smiled slightly, relaxing. "You really scared me for second there, what would I do if you leave me with no body, you idiot?"

Nanoha smiled slightly. Just then, Fate came in panting with a pale and frightened face.

* * *

Fate dropped the bag on the floor, taking big gulps of air to recover from the run. She carefully observed the scene, she saw the object still in Hayate's hand and the dazed and pale face of Nanoha. With watery eyes and filled with emotion she hugged Hayate. To Fate, _Nanoha _had just saved the life of her oldest and dearest friend. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated in a small voice again and again, saying the word softer and softer, like a distant eco.

Upon the emotional display of gratitude from Fate, Hayate didn't know how to react. After what had happened she was somewhat stunned.

"Hey, the one who almost died is me. Is there no hug for me?" Nanoha's voice was raspy and weak, but happy. Hayate and Fate turned to face her. And on their own accord, they both embraced her.

"What's going on here?" Shamal had just arrived.

* * *

By order of Shamal, Nanoha had to stay in the nurse's office, tucked in a nice bed. The nurse called Signum and the guardian was on her way to pick the girl up. Hayate and Fate were forced to return to class.

"I'll go see you when school ends, okay? Now rest and get recovered." Fate told her before she left, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. Hayate watched with a slight smile. "I'm also going. But if you want to be spoiled again, just ask, don't scares us to death like that, okay?" she tried to joke. Nanoha let out a laugh that was followed by a cough. "Ugh. Being sick is a bummer," she complained and seeing her friends she added, smiling, "But I get to skip school."

* * *

"Hayate is a little weird lately," Fate said on their way back to class. Hayate eyed her. She could pass more unnoticed as Nanoha to Fate's eyes because the blonde hadn't known much of her before, but Nanoha as Hayate was pretty obvious. She said nothing. She was surprised when Fate took her hand. "Even so, I don't know what I would do without her. You saved her life and I'll never be able to thank you enough for it."

Hayate swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat and with a calmed expression she stopped Fate and faced her. "Just be my friend. Like you're with her."

Fate took Hayate's face in her hands and slightly bumped their foreheads together, keeping that position and staring with her crimson eyes at the blue-violet of the other girl. "You can count on me, Nanoha. It's a promise." She whispered with one of her tender smiles. Hayate smiled tremulously. She was so happy. She had missed Fate's intimacy so much. Her eye's stung and she knew she was about to cry, but didn't. She could only mumble a "thank you" which was nothing compared to what she really felt.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**T/N: **First of all, I'm really sorry, I took me so long to update, well it wasn't really that long, but longer than usual. I was horribly sick and then when I was better, I had tons of make-up to do, but anyway I'm back and with a new story, yay, I was finally able to post the third story after about two months of waiting. But well, continuing with the topic of this story, we finally heard Fate say she's in love with Nanoha, what is Nanoha going to do now? Well, we'll find out next chapter, I hope you like the preview, it's very interesting, let's see if any of you can figure out what's happening. So, thanks for reading and as I always say, please review. :)

* * *

_**In the next chapter:**_

"_Hayate…" Fate interrupted the silence. Nanoha turned already used to being called by that name. Fate seemed nervous. The blonde was really clumsy with words, extremely, but her eyes and her body sometimes spoke for themselves, more than what words could express. "Hayate," she repeated "are you happy?" she asked out of the blue in a whisper. Nanoha leaned on her hands and turned her body towards the blonde. "…" she was speechless for a moment. How would she answer that. First she had to evaluate the question. Was she happy?_

* * *

"_Why didn't you tell me? Why keeping this pain all to yourself?" Nanoha accused her. Hayate looked down. "Hayate-chan" her name was whispered in a broken voice. Hayate looked up to see Nanoha with watery eyes. "I'm sorry," Hayate whispered "I'm sorry" Tears began to slide down Nanoha's cheeks._


	8. Why does someone have to die?

_**What I'd Always Wanted**_

**~0~**

_Why does someone have to die?_

**~0~**

Whispers were heard in the distance. "Thanks, Shamal, I'll keep it in mind," Signum's voice became clearer. "No problem." Shamal answered from somewhere. Nanoha was now more aware of where she was and remembered what had happened. She opened her eyes still sleepy and saw the face of Hayate's guardian approaching her. "Hayate," she whispered to check that she was awake. Nanoha didn't have the strength to reply, a simple little grunt came out of her throat. She felt weak and clumsy. Was it from the mediation, from the small attack? Whatever the cause, the girl hated feeling so vulnerable. She struggled to sit up a little. "Signum…" she murmured at last. The woman smiled sadly and stroked her hair. "Don't push yourself." She scolded her, but helped her sit up in a better position.

"How are you feeling?" Shamal was interested approaching her as well, she seemed worried.

"I'm better," Nanoha murmured without really asking her new body, which was still protesting at every movement. Shamal grimaced and exchanged a look with Signum. The pink-haired sighed.

"We're leaving," Signum said delicately taking Nanoha in her arms. Nanoha didn't protest.

* * *

Once on their way, Nanoha keep her forehead rested on the car window to cool down. She saw the passing landscape, the road, the streets, the trees, the people, the lamp posts, and the houses passing one after another. It was like watching a silent movie without knowing the script, Nanoha compared that, to her own life. It passed over time, slow, fast, strong, changeable, but always the same. She let out a sigh.

She thought of Fate, of Hayate, of all the changes that had occurred in such a short time. Everything was overwhelming, and even though what had happened, had also made her suffer, she wouldn't change that experience for anything in the world. Signum took a sharp turn and parked. Nanoha blinked in surprise finding herself in front of the hospital entrance.

**~0~**

Hayate was burning holes through the paper in front of her, but since the class started she hadn't been aware of what she was doing, her heart in other thoughts. Two teachers had already scolded her for been distracted, but the girl couldn't help it.

Fate, though not so obvious, was also worried. The two looked at each other from time to time, wishing school to end. That day was turning out to be extremely long.

**~0~**

After a few hours of sleep and after taking the pills prescribed by the doctor, Nanoha felt much better. She felt strong enough to go around the house in her chair, even to help Signum with dinner, but Signum hadn't let her move out of her bed. Nanoha was bored, she started reading some manga that Hayate kept in the nightstand. After reading three of them in a row, she snorted laying heavily on the bed, mad at the sudden overprotection.

Signum seemed to be quite affected by the small relapse of the girl. At the hospital the doctor had done a couple of tests again and she even drew some blood for analysis, even if she had insisted on it been routine and that everything seemed to be within normality.

She looked around the room until she stopped at a thick spine. Taking the object in her hands, Nanoha opened the book in her lap and looked with disdain at the photo of that blue rhomboid stone. She carefully started to read the text on the jewel seed, trying to decipher the stone's secret.

**~0~**

Hayate walked along with Fate in silence. The guest in Nanoha's body looked sideways at the blonde, whose listlessness saddened her. She had known Fate for years, she could read in her burgundy eyes the restless concern that more than once had disturbed her gaze. "She'll be fine." She lamely said, in a vain attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere. Fate smiled thanking the gesture, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Hayate also feigned a smile before lowering her head and continuing their walk to the Yagami house which she knew so well. That was the trigger which caused her head to start thinking about many different thoughts. She thought about what Nanoha had just experienced, she looked at the mess of feelings that they both had experienced in the seriousness of the situation. It had all started as joke, an opportunity, a glorious and amazing miracle, but there is a limit to everything. Hayate frowned as she made her decision.

Suddenly a hand slipped into hers, timidly. Hayate turned surprised to see Fate looking at her with some trepidation. With her heart moved by the gesture, Hayate gave a small squeeze to that delicate hand and grabbed it fiercely. The contact gave strength to the two girls who went the rest of the way without letting go.

* * *

Signum opened the door, she looked exhausted, but smiled quietly letting them in. Fate knocked on the bedroom door softly and almost immediately a husky little voice answered from the other side.

Nanoha smiled widely from her bed when she saw Fate's blonde head stick out behind the door, she didn't expect her alter ego to follow the one who had become more than her best friend, but now she was also well welcomed. Her smile didn't waver. "Hi," Hayate said not really giving importance to the greeting. Nanoha closed the book that she seemed to had been absorbed into and faced the newcomers relieved by the visit and the distraction they brought.

"Hey," she coughed clearing her raspy throat. "Sorry to make you worry," she hastened to sit up to prove she was fine, but Fate and Hayate both knew it was just an attempt.

"Suzuka and Arisa say hi and hope you get better soon. They couldn't come because they had extra classes." Fate said, approaching the bed and sitting on the edge to Nanoha's right. Hayate also approached her but remained standing. She was an observer of Fate's affectionate gesture when moving a few strands of hair away from Nanoha's forehead and taking the her temperature, to ensure that there was no fever, the blonde smiled in a lovely way pulling back her hand after stroking the girl's cheek. Hayate felt a strange mixture of tenderness and jealousy at the sight. Nanoha only smiled tremulously and was blushing slightly. "I'm fine," she muttered quietly.

The three girls ended up talking all afternoon. Without realizing it they had become some sort of threesome, like the three musketeers. The sun started to set and finally it was Signum who almost had to force the guests to go home.

Not even the pout of her protected worked. Fate quickly agreed understanding that her best friend had to rest, after what had happened her body needed to recover. Hayate, however, was worried. Signum wasn't so hard with petitions and her sad putty dog eyes also came into play. She suspected something. She needed to talk to Nanoha alone no matter what. They had to return to their original bodies immediately. If the situation worsened… Hayate didn't want to think about that.

She felt guilty about the secret she kept. A great small secret of which Nanoha was now part of.

* * *

"Nanoha, honey, are you okay?" asked the girl's mother during dinner. Everyone looked worried, she had been very quiet since she returned from school. "You've barely eaten anything." Seconded her brother.

Hayate looked up, she had been so distracted thinking about what to do that she hadn't realized she had been staring for over five minutes at the plate in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she apologized pushing it away slightly.

The concerned expression immediately appeared. "I'm tired, can I just go to sleep?" she rose from the table and left without waiting for an answer.

She entered Nanoha's room tiredly and looked around. Everything, that wonderful family, that life, it all suddenly changed in front of her eyes. It wasn't until then that Hayate actually felt guilty about the body change.

That life wasn't hers, it was Nanoha's. And the one Nanoha was living was hers.

She stretched out on the bed to turn sideways and curl up. Yuuno soon came to comfort her, but even the graceful animal wasn't able to free her from her remorse.

A few gentle knocks sounded on the door and Momoko entered the room. Seeing her daughter so distraught she approached the bed and sat next to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Nanoha," she whispered "What happened?"

Motionless and staring at the wall, Hayate replied with an empty voice, "Na… Hayate had a seizure this morning. She's sick." She corrected the name on time. Momoko seemed to relax a bit to know the origin of her daughter's distress. "The girl in the wheelchair? She seems like a good person, honest, happy and strong." She told the real Hayate stroking her head. Hayate turned to face her and ended up lying in her lap. She looked into her eyes, like those of Nanoha, eyes that she now possessed. She felt another prick of regret. That compassionate woman was comforting her, when her real daughter lay suffering in another bed far away. "Shh. It's okay," Momoko whispered while she continued stroking her head, moved by how the health of a new friend had affected her daughter. "Don't worry, she'll be fine soon." She comforted her as a good mother. Hayate let out a sob and snuggled against Momoko's lap, shaking.

"No, she won't," she moaned in a husky small imperceptible voice.

**~0~**

At first she felt a slight shaking that caused her to be aware of the heaviness. "Hayate, Hayate." She was confused, but sought the origin of that melodious voice. The fog dissipated and Nanoha opened her eyes. Right in her field of vision appeared Fate's face smiling slightly. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she said. Nanoha blinked to focus and then grinned foolishly, "morning" she replied with a dry mouth.

"How are you feeling?" Fate wanted to know right away. Nanoha felt as if she had been beaten, but she didn't want to worry Fate any more and simply looked at the time. "You came earlier today." She noted.

Fate sat beside her and nodded. "Signum said you weren't going to school today," she said "This afternoon everyone will to visit you, and I…" Fate looked down embarrassed. "I…" she stopped again.

"You wanted to see me alone," Nanoha joked to which Fate blushed. Nanoha blinked in surprise to have been right, she blushed herself, but then smiled tenderly.

Signum entered the room "Hayate, get dressed, we have an appointment at the hospital," she ordered with a strange voice, and as if she had noticed it she turned to Fate with a more authoritarian tone. "And you, don't dawdle too much or you'll be late to class." She smiled before leaving, in spite of the scolding. The two girls looked at each other, lounging on the bed and chuckling.

Fate was the first one to get up and hand Nanoha some clean clothes. "Want me to help?" she offered. And Nanoha, who still had slow reflexes and the strength of an anemic, agreed.

The two girls got entertained with the task, Nanoha was a little nervous and would direct quick glances at Fate who seemed to be studying her with her usual silent contemplation. The inhabitant in Hayate's body raised her arms, sited in the middle of the bed as Fate, with a motherly patience, covered her with a shirt. Nanoha tried to do the buttoning on her own without much success, feeling Fate's eyes on her. Although she was sitting on the bed behind her. Nanoha knew that the blonde was staring at her strangely.

Had she already realized the deception? She was worried, that was clear.

"Hayate…" Fate interrupted the silence. Nanoha turned already used to being called by that name. Fate seemed nervous. The blonde was really clumsy with words, extremely, but her eyes and her body sometimes spoke for themselves, more than what words could express. "Hayate," she repeated "are you happy?" she asked out of the blue in a whisper. Nanoha leaned on her hands and turned her body towards the blonde. "…" she was speechless for a moment. How would she answer that. First she had to evaluate the question. Was she happy?

* * *

Where did that question come from? Fate may perhaps have realized that Hayate was no longer the same, but luckily, had interpreted the change of attitude as something else. Relieved, she wanted to say something in response, but she was mesmerized by those beautiful deep eyes that seemed to see through people's souls.

It was true that she had lost a part of herself, her family which she longed for in a superhuman way. But now she had another family who loved her as only family can. She had lost her popularity but instead she was free. Arisa and Suzuka were back beside her and was rediscovering her friendship with them. She had lost many things, but had won a few more. Like Hayate and Fate. And with Fate she had discovered things, new things, deep emotions and feelings that were well worth knowing.

Was she happy?

"Define being happy," she then told Fate who grimaced not knowing the answer. Looking at that innocent and confused face like that of a child who you ask to solve an equation when she had barely learned how to add, Nanoha couldn't help to giggle.

Fate pouted, "Hayate!" she reproached blushing. But soon was distracted to see that her shirt was still unbuttoned, and little by little she started to cover Nanoha's belly, button by button, her stomach, her chest. Nanoha also got distracted watching Fate work with such love and care. The blonde whispered softly. "I was being serious." To which Nanoha replied sincerely, "Me too."

They stared at each other, a few inches apart. One of Nanoha's arms decided to stop obeying and couldn't hold her weight. "whoa!" she exclaimed surprised, falling against Fate. The red-eyed girl caught her in her arms smoothly.

"Are you okay?" Fate was worried. Nanoha giggle to downplay it, but the truth was that she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry, she still wasn't used to Hayate's body which was so hard to control. She took a deep breath and made the effort to stay upright on her own. Fate's smell slipped down her nose. Her senses were stopped for a moment trying to retain that smell. If she could define happiness, it would be that instant, in Fate's warm arms.

Finally and reluctantly, she leaned firmly and separated herself from her friend. "Resting time is over." She smiled.

Signum was waiting for them in the kitchen, with breakfast ready. Then she took the car keys and offered to give Fate a ride. Fate declined politely and Signum didn't insist.

"See you later," Nanoha said and Fate smiled, one of those smiles that made her stomach twist, they waved goodbye until the afternoon.

* * *

When they reached their usual floor on the hospital, Dr, Ishida was waiting for them with a folder full of paper in her hand. "Signum-san, Hayate-chan." She greeted them with a forced smile. Nanoha didn't think that was good.

The doctor led them into her office and closed the door behind her. Signum sat next to Nanoha in front of the desk where the woman with white blazer sat. With a long sigh, she faced them with a serious expression and glassy eyes. "I got the results of the latest test." She formally said. Nanoha saw Signum tense by her side and tightened her fist on the armrests of her seat, that bothered her and she swallowed. The anticipation ended as the doctor shook her head in defeat. "I'm sorry."

Nanoha panicked. What was happening? What did the result said? Signum rose. "Can't there be a mistake?" she asked worried. The doctor shook her head. "We repeated the tests several times with the same results."

"No!" Signum cried. Nanoha looked at the two women with a lump in her throat. "What's wrong?" she asked apprehensively.

Dr. Ishida got up and walked to stand in front of the wheelchair, she looked languidly at her patient and finally knelt before her. "I'm sorry, Hayate-chan. Really, I've done everything possible to stop the disease. And we made progress, but suddenly the process got accelerated. I don't know why… I'm so sorry." The doctor said trembling. To Nanoha that speech sounded horribly, she was scared, she thought she knew what that was all about, but she wouldn't believe it.

After a few seconds of silence she dared to ask. "Am I going to die?"

The woman in white made an effort not to collapse. Nanoha understood the meaning of her silence. She really was dying. But Hayate hadn't said anything, and besides, she hadn't even finished school, she was too young.

_Crash. _Sounded something breaking, followed by a curse. Nanoha gasped startled, just like the doctor who immediately turned to see her little lap shattered on the floor and Signum leaning on the desk with her face hidden and trembling slightly.

Hayate's guardian was trying hard to control herself. "I'm sorry." She finally apologized. Dr, Ishida smiled sympathetically.

"How long?" Nanoha murmured with a small voice. The doctor turned her attention to the girl. "How long?" Nanoha repeated, her mind thinking coldly and clearly, perhaps because it all seemed too unreal.

Signum faced the doctor who was still silent, biting her lip. The pink-haired woman frowned with something like anger. "Last time we had this talk you promised four years at the least, four years. That was last year. You at least owe us an honest answer, Doctor."

The woman lowered her head and muttered something. "At the rate that it's evolving… a couple of days, a few weeks at most." She pronounced the sentence which fell in the office like a guillotine slicing any hope.

"I'm really sorry." She repeated for the umpteenth time hiding behind a professional demeanor.

Signum seemed to want to destroy something other than a simple lamp, she looked frustrated and powerless against the facts that overpowered her. Nanoha understood that feeling. She said nothing. In fact, she didn't open her mouth again.

**~0~**

Hayate was surprised to receive a message from Fate. Apparently, she had escaped early that morning to go see Nanoha, who wouldn't be going to school. She smiled at the irony, she herself would skip school that day, too. She had something more important to do. Much more important. She looked up when she reached her destination.

They still hadn't changed the signs at the museum. Hayate paid her entrance and entered the building with a single goal in mind and with no turning back.

The museum was almost deserted at that hour, only a few people walked around looking at the different pieces. Hayate inwardly cheered. She ran straight to the lost civilizations room. She froze when she was face to face with the origin of everything. The Jewel Seed. Despite the incident the day of the field trip, they hadn't added any security around the artifact. Who would ever try to steal that diamond looking object seemingly insignificant?

Hayate looked to either side, there was no one else in sight, it was the perfect timing. She looked back making sure that the security cameras were focused on other more valuable exhibits.

With a racing heart and nervous and eager fingers, Hayate took the jewel in her hands. She locked it in her fist with both hands and brought it to her chest. With her eyes closed, she prayed. She wished with all her might to undo the spell, to return to normal, to recover her body and that Nanoha returned to hers. She begged with everything she had, it was the right thing to do. But when she opened her eyes again, she was still in the museum, in an athletic body that was able to hold up on its feet.

Clucking, she tried again. " Come on, come on, come on" she repeated quietly, "work," she ordered the shiny object intently staring at it. The jewel didn't shine or gave any other sign.

Hayate frowned. She didn't understand why it didn't work if the first time it did.

She had no choice. Hayate placed the Jewel Seed in her pocked and ran out of the museum.

She kept running until she was three blocks away. She looked back several times to ensure that no one was following her, gradually slowing down. She was startled by the sound of her cell phone telling her she had received a message. It was Arisa and Suzuka asking where she was. Hayate decided to answer them later, she dialed a number and heard the dial tone for a long time, until finally Nanoha seemed to answer. "Hayate," she greeted blankly. "Nanoha-chan, are you home? We need to talk, it's important." "Isn't it always?" Nanoha said and Hayate didn't know whether it was a joke or sarcasm. The girl remained silent until she heard a sigh on the other side and a small apology. "I'm home… shouldn't you be in class? I'll get a bad record because of you!" She accused and Hayate grimaced remembering the deal they've agreed to and which she had just broke. "I hope that what you've got to say is worth it," she said afterwards. Hayate put her hand in her pocket and felt the rhomboid object. "I hope so too," she replied.

* * *

Nanoha opened the door and Hayate entered into her real home. "Where's Signum?" she was interested looking around. It was strange for the woman to leave her protected alone under those circumstances. "She went to the pharmacy to get the new medicine prescribed to me today," Nanoha said. She seemed to have completely taken over the role as Hayate Yagami. Hayate was worried for a moment. "What did the doctor say?" she asked anxiously.

Nanoha watched the girl trapped in her body. Nanoha knew Hayate had been aware of her fate for some time, and had accepted it, fighting every day to live another day, to live happily. Now many things, to which Nanoha had given no importance, made much more sense. She remembered the desperation when they fought in the museum, Hayate hadn't clung to a miracle out of a whim, she hadn't fought for the jewel as if her life depended on it, because in reality her life did depend on that wish.

Seeing that Hayate was still waiting for an answer. Nanoha shrugged as if there were nothing new. "That I'm going to die." She muttered.

Hayate froze. Nanoha maneuvered the chair to get away from her and guide her to the room. Turning her head she looked back at her. "But that's nothing new, right?" Hayate didn't answer, but as the saying goes, silence gives consent.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why keep this pain all to yourself?" Nanoha accused her. Hayate looked down.

"Hayate-chan" her name was whispered in a broken voice. Hayate looked up to see Nanoha with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hayate whispered "I'm sorry." She repeated.

Tears began to slide down Hayate's cheeks, it was obvious she felt guilty, responsible. And above all, vulnerable.

"Does Fate-chan know?"

The question hung in the air a few seconds, Nanoha waited for an answer disconsolately.

Hayate looked at her full of emotion, her eyes filled with tears and with a voice close to a sob, she said "No"

At that point they both avoided looking at each other. Each one being able to interpret the actions of the other, to some extent. "I understand," Nanoha murmured going to her room. This time Hayate followed her downcast.

Once in the room, Hayate reorganized her ideas and controlled her emotions. Nanoha looked out the window blankly and apathetic.

"This changes nothing," Hayate said and Nanoha had to turn to face her as if she was insane. On her part, Hayate smiled widely and pulled something out of her pocket. Nanoha had to blink several times to make sure that it was indeed the Jewel Seed. "Where did you get that?" she exclaimed, then understood. "You stole it. Hayate! What were you thinking?" the handicapped girl panicked.

At Nanoha's anger, Hayate also lost her composure for a moment. That behavior reminded her of the old Nanoha, perfect and just, which she had disliked so much. "What was I thinking? About saving your life!" she yelled, "I didn't steal it, I'm just borrowing it. When this is over, I'll give it back. Don't you get it? We can get everything back to the way it was, as it should be." She said putting the jewel in the palm of a stunned Nanoha.

"I tried it at the museum, but it didn't work. Then I remembered that the first time, you were there too. You also called for the its power." She explained, but Nanoha glanced at the object in her hand and then fixed a look full of doubts on Hayate.

"What about you?" she whispered. Hayate didn't answer immediately, after a few moments of inner struggle she sighed and sat on the bed depressed.

"I've always been sick. I knew that sooner or later I'd see the day…" she didn't finish. "Long ago I accepted that it was likely I wouldn't get to graduate." She confessed. "Even so I promised myself that no day would be in vain. I would take advantage of every moment and I don't regret anything. So don't feel sorry for me." She concluded trying to be brave. But Nanoha understood that her words and the tears welled in her eyes were two completely different things.

"But…" Nanoha tried to say. She was also crying. Hayate pointed at the jewel. "It's the fair things to do." she said with a slight smile.

Nodding, tearful, Nanoha used the stone. She wished, with a great sorrow in her heart, to go back to normal.

It didn't work.

"Why?" Hayate was frustrated joining her hands with Nanoha's, maybe if they made the wish at the same time…

"No" Hayate cried falling down to her knees seeing that the jewel was still not working. Now, because of her, an innocent person would die in her place. "No".

"It's okay, Hayate-chan," a voice whispered comforting her. Hayate looked up to see her own body smiling sympathetically.

"No. It's not okay," she replied. Nanoha closed her eyes and looked up to the sky as if gathering strength. "It doesn't matter, Hayate," she said. "Everything happens for a reason. It's okay if things go this way. It doesn't matter anymore." She looked at her.

"You deserve a second change and you'll take more advantage of my life than what I could ever have. And of that, I'm glad. Glad it's you. If I die, I won't die entirely, you'll live for me. Okay." She whispered swallowing.

The two girls tried to swallow their tears without much success. At least they were more calmed for when Signum returned home with a somber expression.

* * *

When Arisa, Suzuka and Fate came to visit, Nanoha and Signum gave a splendid performance of normality. Hayate received a good scolding from her friends, but was easily forgiven. It wasn't easy to convince them that she had just arrived and had been doing errands for her parents because of a last minute problem at the café. But Hayate's great mind saved the day with grace, then Arisa handed her a copy of the class notes. She then thanked her although at that moment the importance of the academic subject was absolutely nil. The five girls gathered as any group of friends at the end of school and then talked at such. There was however, something strange. Hayate studied Fate, the blonde sensed something. She didn't know what, but she knew that something was stirring in her mind.

In one of those really noisy moments, while the girls talked among themselves and absentmindedly ate the cake Signum had bought for them, Hayate tried to warn Nanoha. But withdrew her intentions when she saw from the corner of her eye Fate's watchful gaze studying her movements. The crimson-eyed girl didn't give much importance to the appearance or social status, or hair style, and in general to many things, but she was extremely intuitive. She had this weird sense and aura of silent knowledge.

Hayate got nervous. Today she wasn't having a great day, the only thing left was for Fate to get suspicious again and discover something, the lie, or even worse, the truth about the disease that was now destroying Nanoha.

Time passed quickly between encouragements and jokes. When it came time to leave, only Arisa and Suzuka said goodbye. Arisa with her usual cheerful way and Suzuka in a more delicate manner, hinting that she understood something was wrong, but that she would wait.

Hayate was going to leave, in fact she had to return to the Takamachi house to calm down the family, who was obviously worried. However Nanoha specifically asked her to stay a little longer.

The girl stared at her alter ego. Nanoha had a fierce determined expression. She tried to understand what was hidden behind that look, what she was trying to do, but even knowing her more intimately than most, Hayate couldn't know for sure what was coming.

Fate, somewhat disturbed, also waited in silence. She was a little uncomfortable.

"I have something to say," Nanoha said in a solemn voice. She looked languidly at Fate and then fixed her eyes full of conviction on Hayate. "Nanoha-chan…" she called her own name. "… Fate-chan is in love with you." She let out without further notice.

A pale Fate stifled a shriek of surprise. Hayate froze at Nanoha's actions.

After a long and tense silence, Fate reacted. "She's just kidding, you know Hayate, the joker. Always the same." She wanted to excuse herself to the other girl who only managed to blink. Poor Fate had a mortified expression. If Hayate was capable of returning to her body, she would die, Fate would never forgive her for such betrayal to her privacy. On the other hand, Nanoha seemed determined to destroy the little that was left of that friendship.

"I know it's not very common, but her feelings are pure. I beg you to give her a chance," Nanoha continued while Hayate muttered quietly so Fate wouldn't hear. "Nanoha, what are you doing?"

The disabled girl ignored her. "I know for a fact that you also have a great affection towards her, please, take care of her."

Hayate managed to stammer like a fish when Fate's fearful gaze met hers. What was she going to do?

Before she could decide herself, Nanoha had taken her hand. She raised her other hand inviting Fate to come closer and close the pact. Fate didn't move. She was terrified, Hayate could read it in her gestures. On the inside she was probably cursing the one she thought her childhood friend, the girl who always joked around, who always embarrassed her by giving her some help with her love life, but never so much. This time she had gone too far. It was a full-blown treason. Hayate's heart was breaking by just thinking about what the blonde must be thinking now. She put a serious face seeing herself in that situation. What was Nanoha (the real one) thinking?

Then she realized Nanoha's intentions, which could as well as be her own. She freed herself from the Nanoha's grip seeing Fate's elusive movement, she was about to escape.

"Fate-chan, wait," she yelled grabbing her arm. "I know this isn't the way but…" Hayate didn't know how to continue, she lowered her eyes, raised them to see the innocent face of Fate. She couldn't bear to see that look at that moment. She cast a quick glance at Nanoha, behind them, watching from the wheelchair. She didn't find the answer she was looking for. Finally she whispered weakly. "Hayate's dying." Finally came out that confession which for a year she hadn't been able to voice. And which might never have come to light if it had really been her who was dying. "What?" Fate murmured stunned looking at Nanoha.

"There was no need for her to know," Nanoha rebuked angrily. Hayate turned to start arguing. She wasn't exactly the best person to talk about unwelcomed confessions.

"So it's true?" Fate's painfully shy voice was heard. In response her two friends turned to her. Hayate with a guiltily expression, Nanoha looking down and nodding.

In just a few minutes Fate had experience a pile of moral shocks, but that one was the most shocking. She was silent and her eyes darkened.

The timely ringing of a cell phone cut the tension. It was Fate's, who took forever to realize it and take it to look at the screen. "It's mother… I have to go home." She said without even answering, she turned around and left in a somewhat automatic way.

* * *

"Have you gone mad or what!" Hayate exploded once they were alone.

"Forgive me if finding out that I'm dying soon makes me lose my mind a bit." Nanoha replied with the same anger. Hayate suddenly subsided. "Not everything is lost yet, we haven't tried everything." She said, always optimistic.

Nanoha smiled a little sadly. "We must assume that there's a chance things remain as they are. If so, then I need you to do me a favor."

Hayate sighed raising a hand to her forehead overwhelmed by the events.

"If I am the one dying…" Nanoha started, "… promise me you'll take care of my family as if it was your own. Oh! And don't forget to feed Yuuno every day and play with him a bit. Arisa and Suzuka can manage on their own, but don't fail them. When Hayate Yagami is no longer here, visit Signum often and distract Vita, you know them better than anyone, so no one better than you to comfort them. And about Fate-chan…" she made a pause that Hayate was about to interrupt. "Fate-chan told me the other day that she loves you," her voice almost fail her. "She's the one that loses most with all this and she'll need a good friend by her side to overcome it. So this will be my parting gift, get her close to the person she loves. Take good care of her, please." She begged.

Hayate was moved, but couldn't hold back. "You're an idiot, Fate has always been in love with you."

"No." Nanoha cried vehemently.

"Of course she has, that silly infatuation comes from long ago, believe me, she's been drooling over you for a while. Don't ask me why, not even I understand it, you were unbearable back then. But it's the truth." Hayate said, at that point there was no need to keep the secret.

"No" Nanoha repeated, "Fate-chan is in love with you. And you like her too. Do me the favor of going out together and be happy." Nanoha ordered with a frown.

"Do you love her that much?" Hayate asked. Did she love her that much that she would give her up to someone else just so she wasn't left alone?

Nanoha, with watery eyes, murmured, "Fate-chan loves you." Hayate gave a small yell of exasperation. "Have you not been listening to me? Fate-chan is in love with…" she didn't finish the sentence seeing the agonizing expression on Nanoha.

"No!" Nanoha cried hoarsely and tiredly. Once again, Hayate realized her mistake too late. Nanoha refused to admit her feelings for Fate because there were reciprocated, and that truth was too cruel.

If Nanoha was going to die, where did that leave Fate. There was no room for a romance between them. First, because she was no longer Nanoha, but Hayate, her friend and confidante. And second, even if they were able to be honest, the end was near and that would bring greater pain to Fate more than anyone. It wasn't fair.

"Okay. Don't worry," Hayate told her, "I'll do it," she promised. "You have my word."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**T/N: **Hi everyone, well today I don't have much to say other than, this was really sad T_T I seriously almost cry while translating it. But anyway, I hope you guys like the new turn of events, things are getting very dramatic and sad, but that's no reason to abandon this story, stick with it, things will get better, I think. Oh! Also, I updated my profile and added a few things at the end of it just in case someone would like to check them out. Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)

* * *

_**In the next chapter:**_

_Fate noticed the slight trembling of Hayate's body and snuggled against her, trying to keep her warm. But it wasn't of cold that her friend shivered. Being alone with Fate, Nanoha couldn't contain her true emotions. "Fate-chan," she called in a low voice. Fate looked at her with the most compassionate eyes she had ever seen. "I'm scared." She confessed whispering weakly. Fate saw her cry, she understood and shared her apprehension, she held her tight against herself in a compassionate embrace. Her goal was to give comfort, offer strength, but as soon as Nanoha felt Fate bury her face in her neck, she knew the blonde was also suffering, she also needed comfort and strength. Fate was also crying. The girl inside the dying body knew it even before feeling the cold dampness of tears wetting the collar of her pajamas. They both cried to exhaustion, Nanoha with small uncontrolled hiccups, Fate silent but with the same bitterness._


	9. The burden

_**What I'd Always Wanted**_

**~0~**

_The burden_

**~0~**

The end of things. The conclusion of a life, that's death. She was going to die. Never had she thought about that, it had never crossed her mind to think that her life had an expiration date.

But that was the reality. Nanoha sighed and shifted in bed feeling numb. She had barely spelt. After Hayate left, she had tried to contact Fate, but the blonde had kept her phone turned off.

That worried her. Fate's reaction hadn't been good, although given the circumstances, it was difficult to have been otherwise.

Before she could deepen in her spiral of grief, Signum came to wake her. Nanoha greeted her shyly and the woman smiled slightly with sad eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked the pink-haired woman, hesitant. Nanoha nodded firmly. She and Hayate had been talking, and Nanoha agreed with Hayate's original plan. She wanted to live her last days as naturally as possible. She would go to school, have a normal life, she would enjoy every minute and treasure every event that crossed her path. And when the time came… when the time came, then she'd think of something. Signum had granted the wish of her protected a bit reluctantly. Nanoha was still weak, but she didn't want to waste her time lying in bed. Signum helped her dress and offered her a glass of water along with her medicine. She swallowed the bitter mixture.

Nanoha didn't miss the dark shadows under Signum's eyes, nor the sad gleam in those celestial orbs.

A single life was to be extinguished, but many were to be destroyed along with it.

Signum was a strict and strong woman, but on the inside she was slowly falling apart.

"Signum, turn around," Nanoha suddenly said. Signum looked at her strangely for a few seconds. "Huh?" "Turn around," she repeated, "please."

Obeying the request, Signum turned around, her back to Nanoha. For the first time, Signum's shoulders sank slightly, making the sturdy woman look much smaller than she really was. Gathering some strength, Nanoha threw herself over her shoulders, startling her for a moment. Then the girl's arms twisted around her neck affectionately.

"When I'm gone…" she said, trying not to choke with her words. "before my strengths fails me and I'm not able to say these words… would you hear them now?" she whispered, resting her head on the now tensed back. It was easier this way, easier to say goodbye, easier to say thank you. "Signum, I love you. You're my family. I want you to know how much I appreciate you and I thank you for all the things you've done for me," she confessed. It had only been a short time since she met the woman, but it was enough to recognize the love that Signum had for the girl. "When I'm gone, rebuild your life and seek happiness, I beg you." She continued even as a lump started to form in her throat seeing Signum bent her head slightly, as if feeling guilty.

"Remember me," she added, seeing that Signum remained silent. "but I want everyone to remember me with a smile, okay?" she said, "And above all, Signum. Don't feel bad for me, it's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault. You've done great." She murmured giving her a little squeeze.

Then they stayed like that for a while, until the door bell rang.

"That must be Vita." Signum coughed. Nanoha noticed that she had been fighting back her tears and failed. With a trembling sigh the woman stood up and pulled herself together. Nanoha headed smiling to greet the redhead, however, when Signum moved aside from the door to let the guest in, Nanoha gasped in surprise.

"Fate-chan"

She blinked several times to make sure it wasn't her imagination. Fate really was there.

"Good morning," the newcomer greeted. Nanoha blinked again.

"Are you coming to school today?" She asked seeing her prepared, muttering something to herself as if she had suspected something and it had been true. Nanoha blinked again confused, it seemed as if the emotional mess from the day before had never happened.

"Hayate, are you okay?" Signum's question finally made her react. "Yes," she answered by inertia, not sure to which of the questions.

"Hayate!" Vita's scream echoed through the house before a whirlwind entered and pounce on the disabled girl, ignoring the others present.

"Hey," Nanoha greeted with a tender expression, patting Vita on the head while she clung to her.

"Hayate, Hayate, Hayate" the redhead repeated over and over again and it seemed like she would stay that way for the remaining of Nanoha's life. "Shhh," Nanoha calmed her down, "I'm still here," she muttered. Vita sniffled her tears trying to recover. When she had gained back some control, she raised her head, not separating from Nanoha even an inch. Seeing Signum and Fate standing there watching the scene, she finally separated, but not too much.

"Can I come and live here?" Vita asked Signum. Signum understood the reason for the request but wasn't sure it was the right thing in such circumstances. "I'll talk to your parents," was all she promised. "I better get going, I have a meeting." She added, looking at her watch.

"We should go as well," Fate said. "I don't wanna go to school." Vita complained, but she grabbed her things, which had been left scattered on the floor when running inside the house, and waited by the door. Nanoha moved the chair controller and it started moving.

**~0~**

Hayate watched as the three girls walked away. Hidden behind a corner she waited until they were far enough to come out. She snorted confused and sad. She had come all the way there to walk with Nanoha to school, but to her surprise, Fate had beaten her to it. What the hell could be going through the head of her best friend? Full of doubts, she followed them from a distance. She didn't want to be seen, for now.

**~0~**

As soon as Vita separated from them to go to her school, Nanoha felt the heaviness of the silence. With Fate it had never been uncomfortable, until now. "Fate-chan…" she tried to start a conversation, but Fate ignored her.

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan, I owe you an explanation," she tried again, she couldn't stand knowing that Fate was angry and worse, that she was hurting because of her.

"I don't want it," Fate suddenly interrupted her blankly, "Now I don't want to hear it, not yet" she said with a plaintive small voice.

That intonation is Fate's person, broke her soul; Nanoha looked down, she deserved it, deserved to feel like the most repulsive being in the planet, she thought.

* * *

When they entered the classroom Suzuka ran to meet them with a slight smile seeing Nanoha present, asking her how she was. Arisa was also next to them almost immediately, welcoming them a bit more loudly. Nanoha put on her mask and started her act in front of her friends. There was no need to make them suffer as well.

Hayate soon joined them. Nanoha was so intent on pretending that she was fine, playing her role, that she didn't notice the watchful eye of Suzuka. Hayate did notice that she had sensed the tense atmosphere between Nanoha and Fate or Hayate and Fate, or simply the excessive enthusiasm expressed by the handicapped girl, Arisa was the only one that was too happy with the presentation she thought real.

The classes started and they each got focused on being good students. It wasn't until lunch break that something changed.

As she had done long ago, Fate grabbed the wheelchair handles and after giving a quick and short excuse, she disappeared from the classroom with her faithful friend before anyone could stop them.

Arisa frowned when approaching Suzuka and Hayate, who stood looking at the empty desks. "What happened?" Given the silence she continued, "Did you have a fight or something? Why does no one ever tells me anything?"

Suzuka gave Hayate a searching look, sincere but firm as if demanding an explanation. Hayate shrugged. She didn't know what to do. Besides, she was already too worried about Fate's strange behavior. She understood the reason for the sudden escape. Fate needed some time alone with Nanoha, and she wasn't going to be the one to take it away.

"They need to talk alone. When they know what to do, I'm sure they'll tell us." She convinced the other two, but she felt troubled and conflicted with herself for not being able to be part of that conversation which actually involved her more than anyone else.

**~0~**

Nanoha shrugged, intimidated, when Fate closed the door of the old music room. Suddenly the abandoned piano wasn't as comforting as it had been the previous times she had been there. Fate looked at her and Nanoha grimaced. She would have preferred an accusing look than those crimson eyes, innocent and hurt. Finally, Fate opened her mouth to speak but no sound came from her. She closed it again. She seemed lost, not really knowing what to say.

The brunette felt compassion. "Fate-chan, I…" she tried to explain, but the blonde silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"You're dying," Fate conjugated the phrase softly. Nanoha nodded looking down. "And that's it?" the question caught Nanoha off guard, she looked up again to see Fate take a few steps toward her. "Are you going to give up now? After everything you've fought for. You'll give up." the girls started to raise her voice startling her disable friend with its intensity and emotion in the words. "What happened? You're not the Hayate I know," she continued and Nanoha was about to give in and shout, "No, I'm not", but instead she bit her tongue and felt a tightness in her chest that had nothing to do with the sickness of her body.

"This isn't easy for me, either" she finally exploded. "I want to live! But there's a limit to what I can do, Fate-chan. The doctors can no longer do anything else and I… I can't either!" she yelled frustrated, how could she make her understand.

Fate's demeanor had changed, it was no longer inclined in an offensive manner. Nanoha clenched the armrests of the wheelchair. "Damn it!" she grumble. "I don't know how long I have left, Fate-chan, but I know…" her shoulders sagged and looked dejected at Fate with pleading eyes and a soft voice. "… I don't want to waste it arguing with you."

Fate gave in to that. "I don't want you to go," she whispered in an almost inaudible voice. Almost, because Nanoha heard it and her heart broke. "I don't want to go," she admitted as well.

The ruby-eyed girl sat for a moment, still trying to absorb the reality. After a few seconds of silence, she sighed heavily and stood up. Without a word she went to her companion and took control over the chair.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha called her, scared and surprised, while her friend started to run pushing the chair in front of her.

**~0~**

Aria and Suzuka hadn't insisted, but Hayate knew they were worried about the strange atmosphere that had been created by Fate's behavior. She herself was a bundle of nerves. What could be happening between those two? Fate looked really hurt and Nanoha was too sensitive like to handle the silent stubbornness of the sentimental blonde. Then there was a strange buzzing coming from the hallway.

The three girls turned just in time to see through the window a small speedster pass at full speed.

"Were those Hayate and Fate?" Arisa asked dumbly as if she wasn't sure she had seen correctly. Suzuka smiled slightly. "Seems like they made up." she said.

"Where are they going?" Arisa was intrigued, but Hayate was barely listening to her new friends. Her eyes still fixed on the hallway.

**~0~**

Nanoha's eyes were wide open at the speed they were going. If a teacher were to see them, they would be punished for sure. She held tight to the armrest of the chair and for a moment she thought she was going to die. Realizing the irony of it, she giggled, which ones reaching Fate's ears she sped up, slightly lifting the small front wheels. Before Nanoha could react, Fate slowed down and stopped. Nanoha was about to turn around and yell that she was crazy, when she recognized the path along which Fate had taken her. With a shy smile, Fate crouched in front of her with her back to Nanoha. The girl felt a lump forming on her throat, but hugged Fate like she once had done before.

The blonde walked up the stairs step by step and opened the door to the roof. "Let's make the most of the time we have left," she said placing her over the flower pot. "So every moment is a beautiful memory, so every second is life." Nanoha said nothing, Fate continued "So you can look back and not regret anything. So you can look back and smile. So there's no need to look back to do it." She said with a half smile. "That's something someone wise once told me."

Nanoha then realized that those had been words from the real Hayate. And instead of returning Fate a grin like Hayate would have done it, instead of throwing a joke or saying a compliment showing she was right, Nanoha burst into tears. She tried to cover her face with her hands, but it didn't help much.

Fate's expression broke then as well. Nanoha felt her strong arms enveloped her in a hug. "Whatever happens…" she promised in her hear. "I'll be with you until the end."

**~0~**

Shamal jumped when the door burst open. Hayate glanced at the stretchers with eyes slightly wide with fear.

Classes had restarted a while ago, and seeing that Nanoha and Fate didn't return, Hayate had imagined the worst. And with a lame excuse she had left class to go look for them. The nurse's office was the first stop and she had run all the way to it.

"Nanoha Takamachi, how can I help you?" asked the woman in the white blazer after recovering from the shock. Usually a noisy entrance didn't indicate anything good, but the girl seemed to be fine. After a second, Shamal recalled that Nanoha was now a good friend of Hayate, and she feared for the other girl as a lump formed in her throat. "Is it Hayate-chan?" she asked concerned.

Hayate would have smiled, touched by Shamal concern, but at the moment her attention was elsewhere.

"She hasn't been here?" she asked worried. Shamal shook her head and walked up to the girl. "What's wrong?" she asked now even more worried.

"She and Fate haven't return to class since lunch. Their bags are still there." Hayate said hastily, and was about to turn around and leave when Shamal's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Judging by the deadly serious expression on the soon-to-be-doctor's face, Hayate suspected that Shamal knew the seriousness of the matter. "Wait, I'll help you look for them," she offered, "besides, if you get caught wandering around during class time you'll get in trouble, so it's better to be with me." She winked once again showing that young and funny woman that Hayate knew and liked.

First they looked outside, the entry gate was closed, they couldn't have gone out without someone opening it for them. They looked through the bathrooms, the gym, the classrooms, the labs… they weren't anywhere.

When they reached the top floor, Hayate distinguished her wheelchair abandoned in a corner, sticking out from under the stairs leading to the roof.

Shamal saw it as well and exchanging looks, they ran upstairs.

When they finally found them, they stood motionless for a moment looking at them in disbelief.

The two girls were asleep, Nanoha wrapped in Fate's lap, using her as a pillow. Fate half leaning against the flower pot holding Nanoha in her arms as if making sure that her friend wasn't going to get away from her side. They both had such a peaceful look on their faces that Hayate felt a sudden pang of envy, of love and shame, and of sadness.

Shamal signed relieved to have finally found them and see they were okay. She moved with the intention of waking them, despite the tenderness of the scene, when a hoarse voice stopped her.

"Leave them," Hayate's voice sounded full of emotion, swallowing hard. "Maybe…" she tried to say. "they don't have much time left together, let them have this moment, please." She begged piteously.

Shamal was saddened; she understood the meaning of that request. She glanced back at the two girls sleeping peacefully, the sun creating a halo around them and the air waving their hair slightly.

Turning around, Shamal gave in to the request feeling defeated. "Go back to class, I'll cover your back this time."

"Thanks." Hayate smiled slightly.

Before closing the door leading to the roof, Hayate looked back one last time. Fate and Nanoha looked so united, so close, even though seeing Nanoha in her body was still strange, even though she had been in that same situation in the past, seeing the scene from the outside was something completely different. Hayate felt that the link between her two friends was special, it almost felt wrong to look at them, as if by doing so you were meddling in a private and intimate moment. The girl sighed.

At least it seemed like Fate and Nanoha had made up. That should make her happy, but for some reason, it only saddened her more. The situation was very complicated. Either way, she felt excluded.

At that moment the loneliness had become a gigantic black cloak that covered her like a devoted lover suffocating her with his attention.

**~0~**

When Nanoha woke up and opened her eyes, the sun was starting to turn an orange color. The classes were about to end if they hadn't already.

She was startled. A low growl was heard behind her and Nanoha turned around to find a sleepy Fate murmuring something sleepily.

Nanoha raised an eyebrow for a moment before smiling tenderly at the blonde who hadn't removed her arms from around her waist. She was beautiful, bathed in the soft light of dusk, with that open and innocent expression. She decided not to wake her up just yet, she didn't have the heart to do it. And in any case, it was already too late to get to class, better enjoy the moment and think about an excuse for the teachers later.

Taking a deep breath, Nanoha reminded herself that she was still alive, and felt the joy of being alive, valuing it and savoring it as she'd never done before.

That would be the best sunset that Nanoha would ever remember. A beautiful and splendid memory to take with her to the afterlife. She snuggled against Fate and sighed closing her eyes. If she had to die, she wanted to leave like this, surrounded by the warmth and affection of that adorable girl, in her strong and gentle arms.

Fate shifted again, this time also awakening. "Hayate?" she whispered not quite awake yet. Nanoha smiled "Mmm," she murmured in reply and Fate held her tighter burying her face in Nanoha's neck. It seemed as if the blonde wanted to make sure she was really still there.

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?" Fate lightly accused and Nanoha tensed. After a short silence she answered. "No" she wouldn't explain any further. She didn't think it necessary. "Who else knows? Am I the only one you weren't going to say goodbye to?" Fate's voice sounded hurt and even resentful. She hadn't heard that tone in Fate before.

"No. Of course not. How could you think that? Only my family knows, and the doctor, of course. If I could have, I would've even hid from Signum. I don't want anyone to suffer." She defended herself, slightly turning around to face Fate, offended. The last thing she wanted was to hurt them. Now more than ever she wanted to ease the pain that they all had to put up with, that Fate had to put up with. The ruby-eyed girl made a little face. "Nanoha?"

Nanoha froze for a second, then two. By the third one she understood that the name referred to the issue they were talking about, for a moment she had thought herself to be unmasked and for the first time a part of her had felt infinitely relieved.

"Nanoha… found out by accident," she confessed the truth. A glimmer of consolation shone in Fate's eyes and Nanoha realized that part of the girl's anger had been cause by jealousy.

She suddenly remembered that since the accident, she and Hayate had been close, sharing secrets and confidences. From the outside it seemed like they paid more attention to one another than to Fate. Nanoha wanted to laugh at the irony, since a great part of their talks were dedicated to the silly and adorable girl that was looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She put the palm of her hand on Fate's cheek and smiled slightly. "Fate-chan" she muttered thinking about how to express herself.

The door suddenly opened and they both turned to see Shamal looking at them carefully.

"Gotcha" she joke with a sly smile.

**~0~**

There were still some students hanging around and others on their way to their after school classes when Shamal appeared pushing the wheelchair in which a silent Nanoha rested. Fate beside them carrying their bags with a mortified expression, her cheeks slightly flushed. Shamal however wore a broad smile. Hayate didn't wait and approached them first.

"Is everything all right? We were worried." Suzuka approached them as well and spoke first before Arisa started one of her heated speeches. The three friends had been waiting for too long.

"Sorry," Nanoha apologized, "it won't happen again." She said.

"I hope it doesn't, or we'll have another little chat." Shamal said before hugging them and saying goodbye.

"Did you fix the problem?" Hayate asked, purposely being extremely vague on details, Arisa and Suzuka expectantly awaited the answer.

"We talked about it, yeah." Nanoha responded equally ambiguous.

"Today we don't have classes, do you guys want to go somewhere?" Arisa encouraged the group.

"Let's go to Midoriya. Nanoha's treat!" Nanoha yelled from her chair.

"What? Hey!" Hayate complained. But laughed when Nanoha moved her chair and started to leave without them. That sense of normality, although fleeting, was comforting.

Arisa ran cheering after Nanoha while Suzuka followed them closely in a more refined way with a smile on her lips.

Fate then passed beside her and they exchanged glances. Hayate suddenly felt uncomfortable again without really knowing how things stood between the two.

"Fate-chan," she called.

Fate looked just as nervous.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hayate had the courage to ask. "Are we still friends?"

Fate sighed and looked her straight in the eye. Of course they needed to talk, to fix things, but right now Hayate had enough with knowing that Fate still accepted her. She offered her hand and if Fate didn't accepted, it would be a failure and a great weight she wasn't sure she could carry at the moment.

Fate saw how her hand shook and took it in hers. "I'm sorry I wronged you, Nanoha. I was scared… I am scared." She mumbled with her head down.

Hayate felt a lump forming in her throat. "I'm sorry too," she whispered releasing her hand and hugging the blonde.

"Hey! You two, lovebirds. If you don't hurry up you won't get to try the chocolate special." They were interrupted by Nanoha's yells a few meters ahead.

Hayate pulled away from Fate and the two laughed slightly. As they walked to catch the others, Hayate once again took a look at everything that had happened, trying to find a solution, a solution that seemed not to exist.

She couldn't leave things like that.

* * *

Facing one of the streets that she already knew by memory a sudden realization drop her soul to the ground.

Of all the places to go, places to be, Nanoha had chosen her parent's café. It may as well as be the last time she saw her real family. That was to be her silent and lone farewell.

Sinking her shoulders, she had to make an effort not to cry, Nanoha really was a brave girl and she was facing it all much better that herself who had been years preparing for her possible end.

Feeling the terrible burden that Hayate carried, but without really knowing it, Fate took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Hayate turned suddenly at the assertive gesture of the usually shy girl. Fate smiled sadly as if feeling guilty, and sent her apologies and encouragement through the contact. Hayate had to swallow hard because then her desire to cry became greater.

Everything was wrong. She had to do something.

Filling herself with determination she made a promise. She would change the future. Everything would be back as it should be.

* * *

As soon as she had the chance, Hayate decided to returned to the museum. Her intention was to return the Jewel Seed after a whole afternoon of trying and trying, but still it didn't prove useful. She would look for another artifact, for more information. There had to be some way to undo the spell.

When she reached the room of mysterious civilizations, Hayate couldn't believe her eyes. In the place where the Jewel Seed should be, was another one. She blinked several times and even had to take the stone out of her pocket to make sure she wasn't mistaken. They were identical.

"Aha," a voice startled her. Hayate turned with a slight jump. It was the end, they had caught her, now she would go to jail and destroy Nanoha's life forever.

"So it was you who took it," said the man, smiling. "Don't worry, you can keep it, it doesn't work anymore. Only one wish per seed. But there's more, so there's no problem if you want to keep it." he said calmly.

"You're wrong sir, this seed granted two wishes," Hayate confessed to the strange man, trying to get more information. Her words confused the man who seemed to be leaning towards her with great interest. "That's not possible," he said.

"But it did. Do you know how to undo the wishes?" Hayate lowered her voice when she saw an old man with his grandson near the hall.

Then man stared at her with his golden eyes fixed on her and not blinking. His smile widened and he patted her on the head as he started laughing. Hayate moved his hand away in disgust, she didn't like the man and the fact that he was laughing as if she had told a very funny joke, irritate her.

"Wishes are very complex, even prickly. You must choose well because there's no turning back," he said just like a math teacher explains that two plus two makes four. "What was it that went wrong?"

Hayate took a step back, the man was crazy. And he seemed too interested in her personal misfortune.

"Nothing went wrong," the girl lied, although there was some truth in it.

"Oh, come on. Don't be shy. You can tell me. There's always something wrong. For every wish, there's a price." He said twisting his head. "What price did you have to pay?" he insisted with a smile.

Uncomfortable, Hayate looked away from the man's unbalanced gaze and looked at the new seed showed in the window. She approached it and stayed standing there for a while, watching it. But the new jewel didn't react.

Clucking with disappointment the man stood beside her. "Don't even think about it, this one's not for you. You had your chance and only rarely does someone wish something with such intensity that the jewel responds to its call."

Hayate observed the dull jewel in the counter, compared it to the one she held in her fingers and finally gave up, she sighed putting the original back in her pocket. "Is there any way to…?" the question was left unfinished when Hayate turned and saw that her crazy companion was gone.

* * *

While returning home the strange man's question kept on haunting her, "What price did you have to pay?" he had asked.

She looked down and saw her two legs walking. First right then left, no pain, no problem, strong and steady.

She closed her eyes and was struck by the image of Nanoha surprised by the pain of an attack on the school nurse's office, the memory of Signum and Vita with empty and sad looks caused by impotence, the agonizing expression of Fate, the cheers and shouts of the whole class, the feeling of the wind blowing in her face as she ran, Nanoha and Fate embracing in the rooftop, Shamal's sad smile… the guilt, the remorse, the responsibility of a promise, the faith, the abandonment, the friendship, the knowledge…

Everything was "a too high of a price", she sobbed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**T/N: **I'm truly sorry for making you guys wait so long. My life has been crazy lately and I've been very busy so I really didn't have time to translate plus I didn't have any internet connection for like a month and that sucked, a lot. But anyway I have too many things in my mind right now so I just hope you're enjoying the story, I don't know what else to say.

Something else, and this is important, for me at least, I'm gonna be moving and doing many other things from now on, like finding a job, putting more effort into school, and stuff like that, but that's no the point, the point is that I won't have as much time as I did before to work on my translations, so I guess I'll just try very hard and finish the ones I'm doing right now, and maybe the ones I had planned for later, but after that I'm not sure if I'll keep on translating. I'll check for updates on the uncompleted stories I have and try to finish them, but that's it. I really want to continue translating, I really love it but I'm not sure I'll have time, I'm really sorry and sad, very sad T_T but I can't help it.

So anyway keep on reading the story there'll be more drama, just read the preview and you'll see what I'm talking about. Also the author divided this chapter into two chapters because it was too long, maybe you noticed that last chapter's preview wasn't in this chapter, well that's why, you'll see that next chapter also. Well now I have to go, please leave a review, you know I love them :D

* * *

_**In the next chapter:**_

_Emotions pulled at her tightly, all at once and in different directions. She didn't know what to do. What was right, what wasn't? She had to remain silent, keep promises that soon enough would be worth nothing. She couldn't take it anymore. It was too much to carry inside. Too much pain._

* * *

_Face to face, Nanoha tried not to blink. If she closed her eyes, she might not open them again, but at least her last memory would be that face she had grown to love like life itself. "Fate" she said, her voice very soft, a rare calmness and courage coming over her. "Hm?" her companion replied simply. With the same expression of calmness, Nanoha had a wish, which could as well be her last, "Kiss me," she said quietly. Fate obeyed immediately giving her a soft kiss on the cheek… Fate frowned slightly. Her friend wasn't kidding… "You want me to kiss you?"_


	10. Give me a goodbye kiss

**T/N: **Hello everyone, I'm back, yay! well I was back three days ago, but for this story I'm back today :) So I'm really sorry for taking so long, specially with this story. but anyway I'm back and here's next chapter, the longest one I've ever translated I must say, over 20 pages long!, although I think there's going to be others chapters in other stories that are as long or even longer than this one, so this was good practice. It actually didn't take me _that _long to finish it, it was more than I _wasn't _translating at all, too many things to do and not enough time :/ so I'm truly sorry for taking so long to update. But it's finally here and there's _so _many things happening, so please enjoy!

* * *

_**What I'd Always Wanted**_

**~0~**

_Give me a goodbye kiss_

**~0~**

"Did you already take your medicine?" Signum asked as she sipped her coffee. She had changed her hours at work to spend more time with the girl. Nanoha nodded. It had been three days since they were given the news of her coming death and things had changed. Vita had wanted to stay and live with them for the time they had left together, but her parents hadn't wanted to expose her, reducing her visits to just mornings. That caused a good tantrum from the redhead, but angry Vita soon agreed after a talk with Signum that made her understand.

Fate and Hayate showed up every morning without fail to escort her to school. There she tried to continue with her normal routine, but lately she had had lots of ups and downs, and often stayed in the nurse's office during classes when she was too weak. Shamal made her good company and didn't question anything. The blonde knew.

Suzuka and Arisa, even though they had started to worry by the noticeable decline in the health of their new-acquired friend, didn't suspect about the severity of the disease.

Nanoha had noticed that Hayate seemed more tired lately, apparently she hadn't given up on her search for a solution and spend late nights reading and researching ways to get their bodies back to normal.

Fate on the other hand, was more united to her than ever. A part of Nanoha adored the extra attention she was receiving, but another part was concerned that the girl was getting too attach to her.

The door bell rang and Nanoha looked up smiling cheerfully; that must be Fate and Hayate.

"I'll get it," offered Vita, who as usual had showed up extra early.

"Good morning," both girls smiled. Signum simply smiled and Vita waved her hand. Nanoha greeted them back.

"I'm coming, just wait a sec," she said excited as she maneuvered the chair around the room. She went to get the bento that Signum had left for her on the table. When grabbing it, it slipped through her fingers, thankfully, falling on her lap without suffering further mishap.

"Be careful," Vita told her.

They all watched her with concern and Nanoha felt bad for it, she tried to let it go as an unimportant silly accident.

"Nyaha ha ha. I almost lose my lunch." She joked, but the little slip worried her. It hadn't been a silly slip, she had lost all strength in her hand for a moment. To ensure herself, she opened and closed her fist several times, everything seemed normal, but a dark and cold cloud of doubt and fear flew over her the rest of the day.

**~0~**

The day went by quickly. Lately Hayate had the feeling that someone had accelerated time and it bothered her, because she needed more hours, more days. She was close to finding a way to save Nanoha, even if it meant her own death. That had been the order of things from the beginning and it wasn't right to change it because of a selfish whim. She had fulfilled her dream, her wish had come true. Although it had been for a short time, it was enough.

At the end of school the group of friends had decided to get together at Suzuka's house to study, her heart wasn't really put in doing her work, but those moments of normality and ingenuity in a normal environment for a teenager were like an oasis in the vast desert of agonizing despair that consumed her.

Arisa joked about a teacher and they all laughed. They ate cake taking a break and while the pleasant conversation continued on, Fate caught her attention with a tap on her arm.

"Nanoha, can we talk for a moment?" she asked. Hayate, of course, agreed standing up and following the ruby eyed girl, but not before taking a quick look at the rest of the group. Arisa watched curiously just like Suzuka, who was bit more discreet; Nanoha winked and lifted her thumb as a sign of encouragement. Encouragement that, despite her smiled, didn't look sincere in her eyes. She mouthed something and signaled to follow Fate.

Seeing that Fate was already at a good distance from her, Hayate walked faster to catch up while she tried to decipher what Nanoha had said. "Proms." No. "Promise" Realization suddenly hit her. She approached Fate, swallowing.

"Ok, tell me," she encouraged Fate to start the conversation, despite knowing that Fate had trouble with being assertive. She just didn't know where to start either.

"Nanoha," she said after taking a deep breath and letting it out dramatically. It was obvious that the subject was uncomfortable. The blonde looked away blushing, shifting her weight several times, nervous.

"What happened the other day, what Hayate said. Well, the truth is that that wasn't the way I had planned to tell you, but, umm, how should I say it?" Fate seemed to be having trouble with her words. Hayate smiled for a moment touched by how adorable Fate looked embarrassed in such way, her mischievous side rising from within her.

"Was it a lie?" she asked innocently deciding to have some fun with her dear friend.

"No!" Fate answered quickly thinking that Nanoha was offended. "Yes," she then said causing a look of confusion from Hayate. "This isn't easy," she finally muttered, more to herself than to the other girl.

Finally Fate grabbed her hands. "You see, I've like you for a while. I've always wanted to get close to you and even though I never imagined getting this far, I've dreamed of dating you."

Hayate was moved by the confession. The seriousness and sincerity in Fate's voice had touched her soul. She blushed and her heart skipped a bit. She then had to remind herself what was the reality of the matter. She was not Nanoha, she was Hayate, that confession was nothing but a farce, a lie of which Fate didn't know she was a part of. It was all a play, a performance. All the courage her friend had gathered and the clumsy but beautiful confession were wasted, falling on deaf ears. Hayate's first reaction, which had been to mentally raise her fist congratulating her best friend, had become a bittersweet thought.

Fate sighed.

"But this is not the way," she suddenly continued, fixing her burgundy eyes on Hayate's blue orbs. "I don't want you to feel forced because of Hayate. She actually did it with good intentions, but if something's ever going to happen between us, I want it to be because you want it, to be something sincere…"

Hayate held her tongue. That would be impossible now, somehow, it could never be something sincere as things were going. The girl swallowed hard, willing to keep on telling half-truths. She glanced at Nanoha who was playing with a kitten in her lap a few feet away from them.

"I understand. We'll take it slow. No rushing, no pressure." She said knowing both sides and acting as she thought it was the most compassionate and logical way.

The situation was painful, but Hayate endured. She knew that the love between Nanoha and Fate right now was bound to a soon and dark end, but she couldn't help it, she still saw a light of hope in that whole doom. She was going to change it, she would give her two friends a future. She had to do it. She owed it to them both.

Fate smiled gratefully and nodded.

Hayate opened her arms. "Are hugs still allowed?"

Fate let out a small laugh at the joke and Hayate felt better knowing that she was still capable of making Fate laugh and that Fate was still able to laugh.

**~0~**

The first thing she became aware of was of a mild and rhythmic beep that repeated over and over again. She then took a deep breath, the air was humid. Her body felt strange and her mind foggy.

She opened her eyes slowly and realized she was in the hospital again. Moving her head heavily, Nanoha distinguished the machine that kept track of her heartbeats with that so annoying 'beep beep'. Doctors had not wasted any time and injected an IV in her wrist.

Sitting beside the bed was Signum, absently stroking with her thumb the hand that she had tenderly grasped. The pink-haired woman hadn't realized that the girl was awake. Nanoha frowned as she hardly felt the touch in her hand. She wanted to call Signum, but only a throaty purr came out of her throat.

That was enough to draw the attention of Hayate's guardian.

Nanoha coughed weakly and then noticed the oxygen mask providing that so needed extra oxygen to her lungs.

"Shhh. Don't talk," Signum silenced her, moving strands of hair away from her face. "You had another attack, but it's over now. Rest and you'll feel better soon," she whispered.

Nanoha blinked slowly. She didn't remember what had happened. The last thing she knew was that they were picnicking in Suzuka's house, having a good time, when she began to feel sick and before she could take her medication the air left her lungs, then came that sharp pain and everything had gone dark.

Suzuka! She then remembered the terrified look in her old friend's face, Arisa probably took a good scare as well. And Fate and Hayate. Ah, how inconvenient was that damned body. Fate and Hayate had finally looked like they were starting to get close, maybe they were even girlfriends now and she had ruined the moment.

She tried to sighed, but even that hurt like hell, it seemed as if someone was holding her ribs to immobilize her lungs. She didn't know how much time had passed since the setback in her health and couldn't find any clues in the room. She didn't feel like asking Signum and since she was very tired anyway, she decided to obey her now mother-figure and closed her eyes in an attempt to rest her eyes and regain her strength. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Signum kissed her forehead and sitting down again resumed her task of guarding that vulnerable creature.

**~0~**

It had been hours since Nanoha fell unconscious in the mansion's garden.

After all the fuss that happened afterwards, including the ambulance, the four friends went to the hospital to find out about the state of the sick girl. Arisa and Suzuka were visibly nervous and scared, but it was no comparison to what she and possibly Fate, were feeling at that moment. For a second, just a mere second, Hayate feared that that had been Nanoha's end. The terror that coursed through her veins was far more powerful than any other.

The doctor wouldn't let them see her, but Signum told them that everything was fine and that they could see her soon. Thus they were sent home, and despite the protests, they had to obey but even with Signum's benevolent words it did nothing to dispelled Hayate's anguish.

The next day the four girls went back to visit and once again met with a refusal to see her. Concern grew in her despite Signum's claims that Nanoha was better and that they could see her soon.

Hayate didn't know what to think, were they those usual long hospital protocols, was it Signum's doing or was it a request from Nanoha?

The dark circles under Fate's eyes indicated that the girl hadn't had much sleep those past days and Hayate herself was reaching her limit. On the third day, the two of them cornered Signum to force her to tell them the truth.

They finally got her to let them see their friend. Hayate grabbed Fate's hand, who besides tired, looked terribly frightened. Giving each other courage, they crossed the doorway following Signum.

Nanoha was sleeping. Pale and motionless under a white sheet. Some wires and tubes hooked to her body. The well known continuous beep indicating that her weak heart was still fighting to live. On her face, a mask clouding with every breath taken. Hayate's small body seemed even smaller and more fragile in that state. The image, though pitiful, struck the two girls deeply. A twinge of sadness gripped Hayate. Seeing her like that made everything more real, death more dreadful and guilt heavier.

"Hayate," Signum called softly. Nanoha reacted to her borrowed name and opened her eyes tiredly.

She had to blink several time to be fully awake and aware of her visitors. Her lips moved but her voice was so soft that a sound could hardly be heard. Removing the mask she smiled slightly. "Hey"

Fate smiled slightly. Signum's phone rang and she apologized, hastily leaving the room.

Hayate swallowed and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Nanoha wanted to laugh but couldn't, "I've had better days," she replied sincerely. More seriously, she confessed, "I can barely feel my legs, my arms have started to fail and they say that soon my lungs will follow as well. My heart's holding up, but…"

A heavy silence filled the room.

"I didn't want… I didn't want you to see me like this." Nanoha looked down, suddenly embarrassed by her stupid thoughts.

"Dummy," Fate gently scolded her moving closer. Nanoha smiled at the insult and a healthy blush colored her cheeks.

Fate stepped closer and leaned over her. The "beep beep" coming from the machine quickened. After giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, Fate quickly stood back, alarmed by the sudden change in her friend's heart rate.

"What's wrong?" She was scared and ready to run out the door and get a doctor. Hayate had to make an effort not to laugh while Nanoha's face lit up like a red light bulb.

Signum came back and looked around worried by the expression on Fate's face. Her protected however, seemed to have a better color and mood. And the Takamachi girl seemed to be having fun, so she calmed down seeing there was nothing serious.

But to make sure she voiced her concern, "Are you okay?" she asked Nanoha in Hayate's body.

"Yup," she nodded with more energy that what she'd had in days.

"I feel much better," she said with smile, and this time Signum was glad to see the sincerity in her simile. Being with her friends was doing her good.

"But…" Fate still looked like a headless chicken running around the room, attentively watching the bedside monitor and the patient laying on it.

Hayate watched as a spectator how Fate unconsciously grabbed Nanoha's hand in her own and how Nanoha's face lit up a little more even though she seemed not to notice how having Fate by her side affected her.

Once again that bittersweet feeling of envy ran over her. Even though in the end, it ended strengthening her resolve.

That night she fell asleep in front of her computer while searching for a way, a second miracle that would allow her to return things back to normal.

** ~0~**

"I want to go home," it was Nanoha's decision once Fate and Hayate had left the room.

Signum stood still for a moment.

"I want to go home," Nanoha repeated with more determination.

"That can't be," Signum refused, but Nanoha was stubborn and would not turn back.

"The doctors can no longer do anything," she spoke as if death was insignificant. "If I'm going to die, I'll rater do it in my room than in a hospital bed."

Signum understood what she meant, but it was difficult to accept it so naturally. "Hayate, I have to work. I can't leave you alone all night while I'm gone. Who's going to take care of you then? What if something happens?"

"I can stay with her?" Fate's thin voice startled them both.

"Testarossa," Signum blinked seeing the blonde with a serious face standing by the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my bag." She pointed to the chair where indeed the object had been left. Nanoha suspected that Fate had left it on purpose, but didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I knocked on the door, but since I got no answer…" she shyly apologized for meddling, "I can stay with her, if she goes back home. I can go after school and spend the night if it's not inconvenient. I'll take care of her." She offered to be Nanoha's night guardian.

Signum debated with herself, her gaze traveling between the hopeful eyes of both girls. Finally she sighed defeated. "I'll talk to the doctor."

* * *

Nanoha couldn't believe that everything had gone well. She had got the hospital to discharge her. Give her the freedom to die wherever she wanted to. And Fate. Fate had also had her way, she could now spend more time with her best friend, enjoying the last few days they had left together. The blonde had gotten her mother's approval to perform her new task and that night the two met at the Yagami home.

"I'm off, are you sure you'll be fine?" Signum asked for the umpteenth time. The two girls nodded in unison.

"If anything happens, call me right away, okay?" she said more sternly. The two girls nodded again. Signum finally said goodbye and left them alone in the house.

Nanoha laughed slightly, "Wait for Vita to know I'm back home," she remembered the redhead fondly, already expecting her visit.

Fate wasn't paying much attention, she was focused on checking the medication making a mental list in case they were necessary.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha called her from the wheelchair. The blonde didn't seem to hear her.

"Fate-chan," she repeated softly. Fate blinked and turned to her.

"Are you tired," the blonde whispered watching Nanoha blink heavily, scolding herself for not noticing earlier. She led her to the bedroom and helped her change. Nanoha was so sleepy that she paid no importance to the fact that she was been undressed by Fate.

Fate soon took her in her arms, with not so much experienced as Signum, but with the same care and affection. She lay her down on the bed and when she was about to head towards the futon, she turned back to Nanoha.

"Hayate, can I sleep with you?" she asked in a whisper. Nanoha looked at her and nodded without saying anything more. They both needed the closeness, the contact of another human being next to them. They both needed each other.

Once in darkness, sharing a bed and in silence, Nanoha felt wide awake. Noting the blackness of the room, wondering if death was something similar. Suddenly she felt the desperate need to survive. She felt lost in a whirlwind of emotions. Until now she had been able to hold up. When facing others it was easier to smile and face the cruel fate awaiting her with open arms.

Once her eyes got accustomed to the darkness, Nanoha was able to distinguish Fate's features beside her. Her friend had her eyes closed but was not asleep. So many things had happened, Nanoha could not keep her walls up any longer, even though she didn't want to, her body reacted on its own.

Fate noticed the slight trembling of Hayate's body and snuggled against her, trying to keep her warm. But it wasn't from cold that her friend shivered. Being alone with Fate, Nanoha couldn't contain her true emotions.

"Fate-chan," she called in a low voice. Fate looked at her with the most compassionate eyes she had ever seen. "I'm scared." She confessed whispering weakly. Fate saw her cry, she understood and shared her apprehension, she held her tight against herself in a compassionate embrace. Her goal was to give comfort, offer strength, but as soon as Nanoha felt Fate bury her face in her neck, she knew the blonde was also suffering, she also needed comfort and strength.

Fate was also crying. The girl inside the dying body knew it even before she felt the cold dampness of tears wetting the collar of her pajamas.

They both cried to exhaustion, Nanoha with small uncontrolled hiccups, Fate silent but with the same bitterness.

**~0~**

Hayate swallowed a yawn as she helped Suzuka serve the snacks.

"We almost had a heart attack," Arisa explained, exaggerating as always, how when she and Suzuka had gone to the hospital to visit, they had found themselves with the news that the patient was gone.

"Sorry," Fate apologized, realizing she had forgotten to announce the news of Nanoha's change of residence. Nanoha laughed lightly.

"We miss you in class, when are you coming back?" Arisa asked innocently. Fate stiffened and Nanoha grimaced. Hayate who, due to the lack of sleep, was a bit slow with reflexes barely had time to hide her reaction and wait impassively for the response.

Arisa and Suzuka were still in the shadows when it came to Nanoha's future.

"I'm still not at my 100%, but soon, I hope," Nanoha lied. "Tell me how's everything at school," she changed the subject to a safer area.

And so the evening went by. And the succeeding days followed a similar routine.

Hayate did everything possible to find an alternative. At school, true to her promise to Nanoha, she kept her on top of the class. She visited often, but she never really seriously talked to her again about the matter of changing their bodies or anything related to the relationship she shared with Fate. She couldn't, not until she had found a way to restore their lives back to normal.

Fate seemed a bit enclosed in herself, and while others believed that it was her usual and introverted way of dealing with the concerns of her friend's current state, Hayate however, knew there was something more.

Nanoha pretended every day that everything was normal, rather than it being a miraculous delay in her unwanted contract with death. She did the work that her friends brought her from school, watched movies with Vita when she came to visit – now increasingly more often – enjoying her time with Signum, her get-togethers with Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate and Fate. She slept through long naps since her body got tired more often, but she was still there.

And at night, and although the fatigue and Fate's comfortable presence often cradled her to sleep, she sometimes lay wide awake intently watching her secret love sleep.

With each passing day, Hayate was thankful that Nanoha was still alive. She was about to find something important, for sure. She just needed a little more time.

With each passing day, Hayate was thankful but her fear of tomorrow increased as well.

**~0~**

It hadn't been yet a week, when the sound of the doorbell caught the attention of Nanoha and Signum, who were playing cards in a rare moment of leisure. Signum looked at her watch and noticing that it was still school hours she was surprised, but stood up to answer anyway. Opening the door Shamal greeted her with a big smile.

"Shamal," Signum greeted back, confused.

"Signum, I have good news, I think." Said the blonde, who to Nanoha's eyes, looked strange without her white coat on. She entered the house and began to explain with a serious expression but with an enthusiastic twinkle in her eyes, how she had found a doctor who, still in an experimental stage, treated cases like Hayate's with good results. "Dr. Ishida and I have been talking to him and we managed to get him to send us a drug that might…" she explained, but the disbelief on Signum's face was understandable. "I mean, it's worth a try, if the patient's guardian gives consent, of course." Shamal continued finalizing her news with a pleading look.

Signum sat down on the couch rubbing her temples. That could be their last hope, but there had been so many others before as well and all of them had been crushed mercilessly.

"Okay," she agreed when Nanoha encouraged her with a nod. They had nothing left to lose.

"Great. I'll call Dr. Ishida so she gets the first dose ready for tomorrow."

"Want to stay a while. We're playing cards, we wouldn't mind one more player." Signum invited her seeing Shamal was getting ready to leave.

"Oh, no. I… I'd love to but I have to get back to school. I'm working." She explained. Nanoha blinked.

"Are you ditching?" the girl asked, to which the soon-to-be-doctor answered by sticking her tongue out and shrugging.

Nanoha now understood that the relationship that Hayate and Shamal had forged over the years, went beyond a simple doctor-patient relationship. It was more like one of a family.

"It's good to see you Hayate. Take care, okay?" she winked and turned around.

"Shamal," Signum's call stopped her. The pink-haired woman looked at her in the eye and filled with gratitude she murmured a "Thank you"

The blonde smiled and left.

Nanoha won their card game and felt happy and relieved. Perhaps it wasn't time to give up just yet. There were so many people that were fight for and with her. She must go on living. One more day. One more day.

**~0~**

The bell hadn't yet stopped ringing indicating the end of school, when Fate stood up bag ready in hand and ready to leave.

"We can't go see Hayate-chan today, say hi to her for us," Suzuka said gathering her things at a slower pace. Arisa seconded the request.

Fate nodded and ran off. Hayate ran after her, "Fate-chan. Wait" She tried to call her. "See you tomorrow guys," she said goodbye to the other two halfway through the door.

She failed to catch up to her until they were outside of school. Fate had slowed down to a gentle step to which Hayate had no trouble following.

"Hey," Hayate said after a street or two without a word between them. "Fate-chan, we should talk." She said between breaths.

Fate stopped her stride and then began to walk again with an annoyed expression. Hayate paused and followed beside her confused.

"Fate-chan, are you alright?" Hayate was worried. It was a stupid question whose real meaning was 'tell me what's wrong.' "You've been avoiding me for days. I'm not stupid, I've noticed." She added.

They arrived at Fate's house but she had yet to give her an answer.

"Welcome back, Fate." Precia greeted her. "Are you spending the night at Hayate's today as well?" she asked after a kiss.

Hayate smiled slightly seeing Fate's mom again as the sweet and kind woman she knew. When violet eyes landed on her curiously, Hayate remembered that now she was Nanoha. She bowed slightly introducing herself.

Fate explained a few things to Precia and went to her room to get some clean clothes and some books. Hayate followed her. Fate was avoiding her. And that made her uncomfortable.

After having everything ready, she noticed Hayate patiently waited for an answer.

"Fate-chan?" she asked fearful.

Sighing, Fate looked at her in the eye.

"I've been a bit upset lately, many things have been happening and I don't know what to do." she confessed at last.

"Nanoha," she carefully said her name. "Believe me when I say that my feelings were always sincere. But things have changed," she uttered embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Hayate was intrigued not understanding the sudden confession.

There was a silence in which Hayate understood. "It's Hayate, isn't it?"

Fate looked away before nodding.

"I have to tell you before it's too late." Fate muttered aloud without realizing Hayate's anguished face.

"Maybe it's because of her current state, but something has changed. She needs me, and I… have realized that I really care about her, I care about her very much, in different way. Nanoha you once asked me to treat you like I treat her, and I do. I really do. You've become a very precious friend to me, but my feelings for you have been confusing lately. I didn't know you in the past. But now, I've been thinking. I've realized some things. And I think that actually, I'm in love with Hayate, sorry."

Hayate felt like laughing, a humorless laugh. She snorted and smiled sadly.

"So, you've realized, huh? And when was it? Let me guess," she said pointing a finger like a detective who was about to point out the guilty. "After the visit to the museum," she said effusively and sharply.

Fate didn't understand her friend's behavior, but was somewhat surprised. She nodded.

This time Hayate did let out a weak laughter. She stared at her friend, so naïve and innocent as ever. She smiled, but there was no happiness in those curved lips.

How cruel could life be? There was no justice in the world. It was like giving a drink of water to the thirsty to then pour the rest of the jar right in front of him. So close yet so far.

The weight of the guilt fell on her once again, the responsibility was too great.

No one could understand her true suffering. Something persistently kept on eating her inside. The anguish had installed in her chest permanently. She was going to lose her best friend, she was going to let someone else die for her. Emotions pulled at her tightly, all at once and in different directions. She didn't know what to do. What was right, what wasn't? She had to remain silent, keep promises that soon enough would be worth nothing. She couldn't take it anymore. It was too much to carry inside. Too much pain.

She took one of Fate's hands and hiding her face she whispered gravely, "I promised her that I would take care of you. I would have done it even if she hadn't asked me" she confessed "She made me promise…" her shoulders sank leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Don't do this, Fate-chan. You'll hurt yourself. And you'll make her suffer even more." She pleaded with glassy eyes.

"I don't understand," Fate muttered confused. Hayate was frustrated with herself.

Hayate felt that if she didn't bit her tongue she would eventually confess the truth, but at this point, she felt herself losing control. "Don't let her sacrifice be in vain, Fate-chan. You don't know what you mean to her and what all this means. Don't tell her the truth. Let her at least leave with a clear conscience, believing she had done the right thing. Imagining that you are – or will be – happy" she tried for the last time.

Fate frowned, still not understanding.

"You're asking me to lie to her? Pretend like nothing happened? That would be unfair. Hayate and I have always been honest with each other, and there are no secrets between us and I can't betray that trust." Fate replied vehemently, not realizing the step back taken by her friend or how her expression changed, hurt by those words. "I owe it to her. I can't hide what I feel from her. I thought you would understand, Nanoha. I'll no longer run away from my feelings no matter how painful they are." She finished.

Fate's courage was marvelous and her intentions honest, Hayate felt vile and despicable. She felt she was not up to par. Fate had always lifted her higher than she was ever able to stand up on her own.

There was a slight sob and Hayate realized, too late, that it had been her who had produced it. The emotions going through her were too intense, it was too late to stop the tears. Fate was right, about everything. Nanoha at least deserved to die knowing that she was loved, but that same truth could destroy her as well. It wasn't the right time just yet.

"Not now," she muttered in a small voice.

"Nanoha," Fate said, her voice full of emotion. "she's dying," she almost yelled. "Hayate's dying" she sobbed trying to make her understand that there wasn't much time left for a confession.

"No," Hayate said, whipping her tears with her hand. "Nanoha's dying." She corrected. To hell with the consequences, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get rid of all those thorns called secretes that had formed around her heart and that kept tearing it.

"It's Nanoha, has always been Nanoha." She explained with a languid sigh. Fate looked at her as if she was crazy, but that didn't stop her, she finally calmed down and told her the truth. She explained how they had swapped bodies at the museum, how that since then, they had lived the life of the other, and how Nanoha had discovered her true feelings for Fate.

With each word, Fate's eyes opened more and more as she understood and recalled all the events. Hayate knew there was no need to prove anything. Fate believed her, the girl had noticed the change, in every single detail, but had never given them much importance, until now. Everything seemed so new, it hadn't been her imagination.

When she finished the story, Fate's expression was hard to describe.

She saw her jump to her feet from the realization, open her mouth with awe, close it with sadness, she felt deeply betrayed. It was expected. But she recovered and her face turned emotionless, almost indifferent.

"So all this time…" she murmured.

Hayate hurried to apologize; there was no need to say yes. "Forgive us, Fate-chan. Forgive _me_. My wish came true and then… Nanoha and I thought…" She couldn't find the words to describe how sorry and distraught she felt for everything. There were no excuses that would justify such an offense.

If it got Fate to forgive her, Hayate would drop to her knees right then and there, but she knew that it would be a useless thing when she locked eyes with the blonde.

Fate's eyes were empty, stripped of its soul at that moment. Hayate realized what she had just destroyed. "Fate-chan…"

The blonde did not answer, she looked into her eyes on last time before turning around and leaving with her shoulders sank.

As soon as the door closed and Hayate was alone in the room, she burst into tears.

**~0~**

Opening her tired eyes, Nanoha squinted for a moment trying to adjust to the dim light. Then she turned her head slightly toward the source of the nice breeze that cooled the atmosphere. The window was opened, revealing a beautiful blue sky. By the window stood a figure watching the scene in silence, leaning against the frame distractedly and gloomy. Tall and slender, her long golden hair falling on her back freely, slightly waving with the frequent blow of air. The girl stared at the graceful being. Fate was beautiful. She was stunning, Nanoha mentally corrected herself. She said nothing, just kept watching the blonde, trying to engrave the image in her memory. She would take with her the most beautiful memories. The only things that disturbed her was the great sadness that was reflected on those crimson eyes that stared at the sky as if asking forgiveness. Seeing that look full of sorrow broke her heart.

Fate then turned to find her awake.

"Hi," Nanoha greeted her with her voice still hoarse from her nap. Fate just smiled.

"I've brought you some school work." Fate said. Nanoha snorted.

"I really don't feel strong enough right now to do it."

Fate didn't scold her or agreed with her or got worried, she didn't move from her spot by the window. Nanoha felt as if Fate was watching her in a special way, in a different way, as if seeing her for the first time. There was a strange twinkle in those deep crimson eyes that said a lot. There was a new sadness in them.

Nanoha frowned slightly.

"Fate-chan," she called and said girl moved closer doubtful.

"I wish we could go back to the roof," she whispered looking out the window. But that couldn't be. Not today or tomorrow, at least.

Fate sat on the bed and moved Nanoha until she was against the headboard, pulling the disabled girl over her lap.

"Look out the window," she instructed her. "Look at the beautiful sky we have today," she softly whispered in her ear.

"Now close your eyes and feel the breeze," Nanoha listened to Fate's velvety voice and obeyed blindly.

"Can you feel it?" she asked. The corner of Nanoha's lips widened and rose jovially. Meanwhile, the crack in Fate's heart grew along with that smile.

**~0~**

Momoko looked at her daughter with concern, the youngest of the family had come home with red eyes and without a word she had locked herself in her room all afternoon. The matriarch of the family was really starting to fear for the health of her daughter.

Hayate meanwhile had finished her homework apathetically, took a quick bath absently, played with Nanoha's ferret with no joy. Her forced smile and farce had been so obvious that no one had dared to ask questions knowing well that the obvious answer would be another lie. Hayate had started reading another dusty book still looking for ways to undo her wish. Spells, rituals and ancient legends.

This time though, her heart was not in the task and the reading seemed like a mass of empty words and superstitions, fairy tales for little children.

Hayate went to bed early and sleep found her between tears.

**~0~**

The two girls lay on the bed next to each other, as they had done before. The closeness comforting them. They got comfortable and Nanoha sought Fate's hand who in turn found hers halfway through. The blonde moved to rest on her side facing Nanoha and gave her a tender smile. The weakened heart of the dying girl seemed to came back to life and beat strongly against Nanoha's ribcage. She was engrossed watching her secret love with devotion.

Face to face, Nanoha tried not to blink. If she closed her eyes, she might not open them again, but at least her last memory would be that face she had grown to love like life itself.

"Fate-chan" she said, her voice very soft, a rare calmness and courage coming over her.

"Hm?" her companion replied simply. With the same expression of calmness, Nanoha had a wish, which could as well be her last.

"Kiss me," she said quietly. Fate obeyed immediately giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. All of Nanoha's courage had been in vain. That affectionate gesture was not what she was looking for. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help wanting to at least take that to her grave. Only one and simple kiss from the person she loved. Fate frowned slightly recognizing the disappointment in the other girl's eyes. Her friend wasn't joking. Her eyebrows arched up and her mouth let out a silent 'oh' when she understood.

"You want me to kiss you?"

Fate's expression was confused, mixed emotions gathered within her. Although the strongest one was fear.

Nanoha blushed for a moment, realizing how weird her request had sounded. "I don't want to leave without knowing what it feels like to be kissed by someone." She made up an excuse that was believable because it was actually true. She glanced at Fate, who was speechless and froze in place.

"I know it's selfish for me to ask…" she whispered embarrassed, "… please" she continued to insist, it was a request she could only ask her. She tried to be considerate with Fate. "Just once," she continued looking into her eyes.

Smiling slightly at fate's cruel humor, she tried one more time. "If it's easier, you can imagine I'm Nanoha." She said.

And as soon as the words left her mouth, Fate's eyes windened and a look of horror crossed her face. Or was it a strong hit of sadness? Nanoha failed to describe it. How could she? She didn't know that Fate knew the truth and that she had just stabbed her deeply, a crude wound that bled inconsolably.

The ruby-eyed girl lay motionless, unable to react as she tried to control her emotions. Nanoha thought, from such reaction, that perhaps she had asked for too much.

"Ha ha ha. Forget it. It's just nonsense." She wanted to change the subject and leave behind that cold feeling of rejection.

She was startled when suddenly she found Fate's lips glued to hers.

It was Nanoha's turn to not know how to react. Her mind went blank for the few seconds that the kiss lasted. When pulling apart Fate was watching her with an intense gaze.

She pressed her lips tightly together and relaxed them again, then she raised two fingers to touch them softly, still not believing what the warm tingling meant.

"Oh," she simply said. Looking away pretending indifference, but inwardly she was smiling widely with joy. She glanced at Fate and was surprised to find the girl studying her intently and with a twinkle in her eyes, her expression completely serious.

Although she suddenly felt self-conscious and even a bit uncomfortable, something drew her to the blonde. She turned to face her again. This time not pretending or lying, with an open, exposed and vulnerable expression.

Fate had not wanted to make fun of her, or had acted out of pity, her actions had been sincere. With that same sincerity she once again brought her face close to Nanoha, who didn't move away.

Their lips reunited again for two seconds, then two more finally pulling apart and moving their bodies. Fate gently bit Nanoha's lower lip, whose mouth opened instinctively. And their tender kiss turned into something more, fueled by need, passion, and the deep agony to absorb the soul of the other. Fate moved a hand to Nanoha's face, resting it on her cheek and playing with the strands of hair that tangled in her fingers. While their tongues danced and explored new horizons, Nanoha got lost in the feeling, her hands finding fate's neck, clinging desperately to the blondes shirt. The excitement took over her, as the kiss prolonged, and even though her eyes were closed she savored the moment, errant tears escaping her eyes wetting her skin in their wake.

Nothing else matter anymore.

**~0~**

The alarm went off and Hayate came back from within a thick fog. She didn't want to get up but turned off the annoying alarm and sat up in bed.

When going down to the kitchen, Momoko greeted her with a smile. "Good morning," she said, addressing Miyuki as well.

"Nanoha, if you're not feeling well I'll take you to see the doctor. What if that hit to the head is affecting you in some way."

Hayate raised her eyebrows and smiled, touched by the concern. She grabbed a slice of toast and took a bite.

"I'm fine," she tried to reassure her adoptive mother.

Miyuki accompanied her for a while on her way to school but as soon as they parted ways Hayate began to wonder what would happen today at school.

How would was Nanoha doing? And Fate, could she face her again? What could have happened between them? She didn't know what she would do, but she had to do something.

**~0~**

"_Ding Dong"_ The doorbell rang and Vita ran to open the door. Hayate and Fate were standing there. "Good morning Nanoha,"

Hayate was Hayate, the same petite girl with short brown hair on which she always wore those colorful clips, with blue eyes and an easy smile.

Nanoha saw herself, in her own body, but still stuck to that wheelchair. "Let's go, Nanoha." Fate said, and she and Hayate stretched a hand out towards her. She took them and stood up.

"Nanoha," she heard Fate's sweet voice calling her. They were no longer on the Yagami house, but on the roof of the school. Hayate was gone.

They were suddenly on a green hillside, a wide sky lay before them up to infinity. She walked a few steps holding Fate's hand. Her feet lifted off the ground.

She yelped, scared, but Fate's chuckle calmed her. They were flying. Free, high. Taking a deep breath, Nanoha felt herself grow, she let go of Fate's hand and flew on her own, higher, faster.

She felt full of joy and laughed like a little girl. Fate floating on the air looked at her fondly, a tender smile gracing her lips. Inadvertently, Nanoha flew through a cloud and farther away from Fate.

She continued flying, playing with the air.

"Hayate,"

The dream shattered and Nanoha woke up, back in Hayate's body, her heavy limbs anchoring her to the earth.

Signum smiled. "It's time for your morning pill." Said the guardian helping her to sit up.

"I was dreaming." Nanoha murmured sleepily.

"I bet you were." Signum smiled handing her the medicine along with a glass of water. "And if the goofy smile you had is a clue, it should have been a good one." She joked as Nanoha took the pill.

Nanoha looked from side to side with a lost expression.

"Fate just left" the pink-haired woman said guessing what she was looking for. "She said goodbye, but you were deeply asleep. Don't worry, she'll come back tonight."

Nanoha could barely conceal her disappointment. But almost immediately remembered last night. The kiss. That memory made her smile like a schoolgirl in love.

"I'll make breakfast. Would you like anything special?" Signum asked.

Nanoha yawned. "Anything's fine. Thanks." She smiled laying back down. Today she felt good.

While Signum disappeared through the doorway, Nanoha stretched her cramped muscles, hitting something with her hand. She blinked seeing what it was. Fate's stuff animal.

She absently took the animal in her arms and hugged it to her chest fondly. That little stuffed raccoon was a symbol. A wink from Hayate, an affectionate gesture from Fate. It was a combination. The memory of those two girls, her closest friends.

She smiled, tenderly hugging the animal and closing her eyes settling back down with a nice feeling in her chest.

**~0~**

The group of girls was together and chatted cheerfully during lunch time. Arisa looked up curiously, seeing someone coming into the classroom. Hayate had her back to the door, the conversation was interrupted and she turned her head to see who it was. The slight smile on her lips froze for a moment. Fate was motionless like a statue, her face while trying to keep it neutral, was full of fear. It was Shamal.

The school nurse approached the group slowly, almost dragging her feet through the floor. The slight shaking of her hands gave her away before she could give the news.

Hayate froze inside. "No" Fate whispered. They both knew instinctively what news she had come to tell them.

Then everything went blurry. Hayate vaguely remembered Fate standing up and facing Shamal. The woman saying something softly, Fate shaking her head. She could hear Suzuka's scream, despite having her right beside her, it sounded far away.

Her world seemed to moved like an hourglass, grain after grain, in a sea of confusion. She was in shock.

Fate seemed to be collapsing, Shamal tried to comfort her, but it wasn't possible. Fate rejected Shamal and the terrible truth she had brought with her pushing her hard, running out of the class and disappearing.

There was a moment of silence in which nothing and no one moved, as if time had stopped.

Shamal then approached and leaned over her, but to Hayate it was as if the blonde wasn't even there. Suzuka's cries were suffocated by Arisa's embrace, while she gritted her teeth trying to hold back. Some curious students stared in awe. But Hayate remained motionless. She couldn't react.

Finally she let herself be dragged away by Shamal to the nurse's office and some time later a grieving Momoko arrived to get her, hugging her with compassion.

The Takamachi matriarch whispered comforting words trying to alleviate the great sorrow in which her daughter had sunk into, but the sounds just fluttered in Hayate's subconscious and left without being heard.

Momoko eventually pull away from her and took her home, "Nanoha, are you going to be okay?" she asked when Hayate's feet automatically led her to her room.

"I'm going to make some calls. I'll be with you soon, honey." She worriedly stroke her cheek before letting her go.

* * *

Hayate entered Nanoha's room and closed the door behind her, it was as if those four walls collapsed over her. Each and every object inside accusing her. Impostor. Murderer. They seemed to yell at her. The tears began to flow. Her knees failed and she fell to the ground letting loose of her tears.

She didn't know how much she had cried these last few days, when she thought she had no more tears to shed, they came back endlessly. She felt a lack of breath and the tightness in her chest made her feel like she was drowning. Nanoha had died, it was a fact. And a part of her had died with her. She couldn't stand it. Her body felt weak, heavy, as if each of her limbs were made of lead.

She had failed.

She screamed. A scream full of pain, guilt. She screamed at the top of her lungs. A miserable howl coming from her ripped soul.

Nanoha was dead.

She cried and screamed until her voice failed. Until her sore and hoarse throat was unable to express her suffering any more.

She was so lost in her sorrow that she forgot about Momoko. The woman, after finishing her calls, had grabbed a glass of water and was about to enter the room to comfort her child when she was stopped by the ripping sobs. Those cries broke her soul. After a though battle with herself, she decided to leave her daughter alone until she had let out all the pain and was more calmed. Sometimes in the presence of others, Nanoha wouldn't let loose of her true feelings. She knew it and respected the intimate grief of the girl.

Meanwhile, after a long time, Hayate's sobs lessened. Yuuno, who hadn't moved scared by the force of the emotion expressed by his current owner, peered cautiously approaching. Hayate blinked away her tears trying to clear her vision and directed an extremely sad smile at the animal. "Yuuno." She called him with a hoarse voice. The ferret approached her and the girl absently stroked him while trying to control her sobs. She found a sadistic comfort on the gesture.

She let out a trembling sigh and looked around. That room was not hers, that life was not hers but it was now entrusted to her.

Suddenly Hayate's eyes widened. She sat up so fast Yuuno got scared and ran to hide under the bed again, causing her to fall on her knees. But that didn't stop her from crawling toward the desk. An object on the desk shone, claiming her attention. Hayate's eyes narrowed and angrily grabbed the stone.

All the pain, anger, grief, suffering, anger… Everything suddenly came back to Hayate who raised her fist angrily and banged the object violently against the ground. The stone broke and that brought her a perverse satisfaction… She watched as the cracks grew with a soft sound of glass breaking, stretching out like roots in the ground, soon reaching from one side to another.

"_Crack"_

The jewel seed broke into three pieces and a blinding light suddenly filled the room.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**T/N: **So... Nanoha's dead T_T and Fate finally knows the truth, I bet that was unexpected or it was to me when I first read it. There's only two chapters left on the story and so many things that still need to happen!... but, you'll find out about that when I have time to translate again. I still have one more story left to update so I'm not gonna be working on this story until I'm done with that one, I mean some of you actually want me to update "The Legacy" don't you? So thanks for reading, leave some feedback, and let's hope that I'll see you soon with a new chapter for this story :)

* * *

_**In the next chapter:**_

_Fate remained standing firm, as tall as ever. Her serious gaze locked on the man. Jail smiled. "Every wish has a price." He said._


End file.
